


Love Letters

by FlowerofLifee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidents and Hospitals, Boys In Love, Don't Like Don't Read, Drew and Bryce are trash talkers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Nico/Jason/Will are childhood friends, OT4, Percy and Triton are Royalty, Zeus/Poseidon/Apollo/Hades are best friends, cute love story, jasercillico, jercicolace, little heart break, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 78,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerofLifee/pseuds/FlowerofLifee
Summary: Percy is a PrinceJason, Nico, Will and Percy will meet in SIHI (supernatural Institution for Human Interaction).No one in SIHI knows Percy is a royalty.At a point four of them start writing letters to each other without knowing that they are writing for each other.How will be their journey in SIHI? What will they learn? How will they finally end up together?It is a sweet love story which involves four people.If you are a lover of class romance, love/hate drama and fluff, then this might be your thing.(don't like don't read)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, So this is my first fanfic and there isn't enough Jasercillico in the world (I love Percy, Jason, Nico and Will)...so I'm writing this even though Jercy is my OTP.  
> This story will have main character's P.O.Vs   
> (Though for giving this story some basic introduction, I added Apollo's P.O.V and Triton's P.O.V)  
> All the flashbacks will be done in first chapter itself so that we can jump into main story from second chapter.  
> Will do weekly updates :))  
> *Blue cupcakes for all of you*

                                                                                                             **Percy’s P.O.V**

                                      It is my first day in the campus of **SIHI** (pronounced as sea-high) but stands for Supernatural Institute for Human Interaction (in a mortal realm), with my brother Triton (I call him Tri). As you can read, it is not a normal college and we are not normal people either. We are princes of the mighty sea, sons of the king Poseidon. But, we are not enrolled as princes Perseus and Triton. No, we are enrolled as Percy Jackson and Triton Jackson (Jackson is my mom’s maiden name when she was a mortal, even though Tri’s mom is not a mortal, he takes the name for enrollment, because mortals, they had to have some name behind their proper names..I don’t know about rest of the students but I’m sure they will come up with some names even if they don’t have at least one mortal parent like Tri). It is necessary for all the students to keep their identities as secret because most of our supernatural parents do not play well with each other due to their work, nature and bunch of other reasons.

             As a royalty, we are allowed to sport our original identities but dad wants us to follow the same rules and make real friends (I like the idea, though Tri is teeny tiny bit unhappy about it). Not only that, it is also for maintaining equal grounds for all the students (for example: me with being a Sea prince gets to be on the same level with say a.. _pond nymph_ ). Even though everyone knows Triton is a prince of sea by name (with him being few centuries older than me), they will not recognize him for three reasons.

First, it is common that people often name their children after the royalty.

Second, in SIHI we do not reveal our real ages, as supernatural beings we always can change our appearances and can look quite young.

Third, we are the only ones who knows how Tri looks (I mean people of Atlantis knows how Tri looks...but the thing is SIHI is very popular among all the supernatural realms. Fates themselves selects its students and send them to Chiron and according to Dad, we are the only ones from Atlantis).

Moreover, Tri has no friends away from Atlantis and he is always seen with his friends in any political meetings or dinners. So, there is no problem.

                Chiron (the principal) knows every student identity (he is as old as the Sea itself). The second interesting thing is that if student admission is done in the group then the whole group should stay in an apartment (provided each student will get a bedroom with attached bathroom, a common kitchen and common living room). It is because Supernatural beings are territorial and they work better in groups even though each of them has their own interests and in that way, our parents won’t worry (my mom, even though she is born mortal, she is afraid to send me here and don’t even start with my Dad).

This is how I ended up with my brother Tri, Annabeth, Leo, Ethan, Alabaster and Frank. Annabeth and Ethan are royal advisers .Annabeth always keeps me away from doing anything stupid (gimme a break, I’m still young okay?). Tri doesn’t do anything stupid but he still gets one adviser. Tri is few hundred years older than me, and already crown prince of southern Atlantis. Frank and Alabaster are our royal protectors, Leo is my best buddy and an all-rounder (and he likes to blow up things).

                 I actually like these rules because they make sense and I love the idea of living with Tri in a campus apartment with my friends. Tri has this grumpy demeanor outside but, he is a big softy and after his big relationship debacle with that stupid ocean nymph, I’m glad to stay close with him and maybe do some cheering up (Yess...a lot of cheering up..I talked with Leo about this already even though Annabeth and Frank are a bit unconvinced about it).

All in all this place and setup is golden for me but, I still don’t understand the concept with human interaction and trying to understand their ways (they never understand us anyway). They are the reason why I’m missing out few hundred years of my childhood and been thrown into SIHI to suddenly grow up and take the thrown of Northern Atlantis in coming few years.

                                                                                                 **Triton’s P.O.V**

 

               It is my first day in the campus of SIHI. We are settled in our apartment and Percy is trailing behind me like an obedient baby dolphin sprouting bad fish-jokes (uff they are not even _**funny**_ ). I exchanged my pleading glance with Ethan who is trying hard not to face-palm himself but he only shrugged in an ‘I can’t help with this’ way. A silent agreement passed between Leo and Percy (uh-oh, this cannot be good..). Suddenly they both jumped and declared that they want to have a friendly movie night.

         ‘The missing clown fish movie’. **_Why am I not surprised_**? I do not understand his obsession with this movie and every time he _cries_. When I become the king, I will make sure to introduce ‘Missing report’ service. I can’t deal with crying Percy before my bedroom every night babbling about a missing baby octopus. I don’t know how Dad is dealing with Percy showing up at least once in a week. I was brought back to reality by Ethan saying something and I saw Percy happily abusing my shoulder as a comfy cushion and sleeping like a baby. A small smile played on my lips.

“He slept again in the middle of the movie” I sighed “and you were saying Ethan?”

“Do you think he can manage all of this? He is still twenty and they want him to grow up so fast to learn all of this and become a king in few years ..” he dramatically waved his hands to show his concern which I understand very well.

“Hmm.. I get what you mean Ethan” I said looking at sleeping form of Percy “But, this is **_Percy_ ** we are talking about, he always managed to surprise us” I took a deep breath “Even the Fates are surprised by Percy with what being prophesied as Youngest king and all... and also how can we forget ruling with three soul mates”.

“haha yes, how can you forget that? I mean you tried to tease him about that but Percy is just happy about three is his lucky number” he paused and looked at me and I laughed. Dad, Mom, Sally and me, we totally thought that Percy would be at least flustered when one day we casually broke three soul mates news prophesied to him by Fates the day he was born.. but he did a very _**Percy-like**_ thing only caring about his favorite number (yes Percy is obsessed with number 3).

Ethan laughed and said, “And you are right if anyone can pull through this then it is him. By the way, what did fates said and why did they announce _all of a sudden_ and why asking **_two princes_** to go to SIHI together? You were there with the king and queens I presume...”

I took a deep breath, I can feel frown etching on my face when I remembered that day all so well and started explaining that day to Ethan.

                                                                                                   **FLASHBACK**

 

_It was mid-summer afternoon and dad was listening to Kymopoleia and Proteus ranting about drowning new Oil spilling Vehicles in their kingdoms. My siblings rule their respective kingdoms ( among the seven seas) with my Dad being King of the seas. Atlantis being most popular among the other realms even mortal world knows about it (of course in the form of myth/mystery whatever) demands special attention. It is also the melting point for the creatures of other realms. Every supernatural creature can therefore get a chance to live peacefully in Atlantis without any interference from other realms. That is why Atlantis was partitioned into two parts (northern and southern)._

_When Fates visited the day I was born, they decided that I would be the crown Prince of one Part of Atlantis and the same goes with Percy too but who gets which part was still undecided. The northern part usually is the melting point for all Supernatural creatures who wish to stay in Atlantis along with our native sea species. It is a political **headache** with maintaining all the peace treaties and ensuring the safety of its pupil/fish/beings in general. It is also considered as the most advanced and open-minded civilization in all realms with what being influenced with all the realms including mortal world. _

_The southern part is where mer-folk and other ancient native sea creatures live peacefully. It has constant touch with northern part and allows beings from other realms occasionally and all the royal employee’s families stayed here since Chiron’s time. Currently Atlantis is under the rule of King of seas himself. Therefore, when the Fates arrived, we all know that something is very important. Not only that, our royal informants informed that Fates visited the houses of all the powerful beings at around this same time and that is how our whole family is assembled with Fates in the Royal court. My siblings, mom, Sally, Dad, our royal ensemble are waiting for some important news to drop._

_Percy is anxious about the whole situation and trying hard not to jump here and there (sitting still in one place and patiently waiting for the news is not his best trait)._

_“The humans are reaching the limits, all the realms including mortal world have to work together. All the old wisdom can only stop the happenings for few years. The sea needs its two kings soon. Send the Princes to Chiron this year. He will prepare young Perseus to be the king for Northern Atlantis and Triton to be the king for Southern Atlantis. They will be the key for uniting all the realms and for that we have to sow the seed this year”. One of the Fates declared and the remaining two old women nodded in agreement. Fates decide the important happenings in the supernatural world and no one can oppose it._

_To say that we are shocked would be an understatement of the century if our gaping faces stood for anything. Percy is practically fuming (understandable....his childhood centuries are practically over). Everybody is worried about him being declared as the crown prince of Northern Atlantis, which always had to deal with diplomacy and politics of various realms. With what Percy’s bold way of expressing it is definitely a thing to worry._

_My mom and Sally are beyond worried and started pampering Percy. My siblings are amused by Percy’s constant whining and my Dad, is so not subtle in trying to convince fates to at least delay this decision for two decades. I would have laughed hard if not for the seriousness of the situation where Percy had to grow fast to become a king in his twenties. But, something in my mind says fates are right in giving him Northern Atlantis. Percy values Peace and he would do **everything** in his power to uphold peace of his kingdom. _

_The whole evening Percy stayed with Sally and dad. Sally is a mortal woman who had been turned into an Ocean nymph of the Bay in Montauk by my Dad after her parents died in plane crash and she was left all alone. She is an Oceanographer and that is how dad saw her. After a year they fell in love, she got married to my dad and he made her a queen. When my mom (Queen Amphitrite, she is a royalty by birth) called in for dinner, she hogged Percy to all herself (he is still a small boy for Sally, mom and dad...and mom adores him)._

_The next day dad invited Chiron, introduced us, and explained the situation to him. He explained about SIHI and how knowing about mortal world and interaction with mortal world helps us because every realm connects to mortal world and it is the melting point for all the creatures just like Atlantis. Percy all the while had this disapproving look on his face and told me that he does not see the point with interactions and learning humanity. Yet, he listened to Chiron and promised dad that he will try his best to learn what Chiron is teaching because Percy knows dad and every important being trusts Chiron’s wisdom. He also knows that dad is one of Chiron’s best and he wants to make dad proud._

_After tearful send-off’s from Sally, mom and after listening to hundred and ten instructions from dad we started to SIHI (at least we can still take our friends/ royal ensemble whatever you call). Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington and Frank Zhang, they are going to be our family in SIHI._

 

                                                                                         **END OF FLASHBACK**

 

                After I finished explaining Ethan nodded his head in understanding and turned to look at the movie, which ended just now. He turned off the TV and muttered, “I still don’t understand how he thought that this movie is going to cheer you up”.

I huffed, “I stopped questioning Percy’s actions long ago. Just going along, will make it easier for your brain...you know”. He rolled his eyes but smiled.

I do realize that Percy is trying so hard to cheer me up and trailing along me (sometimes hogging my personal space too) after that Ocean nymph issue. He even went to that nymph’s place with Leo, Annabeth and Frank and launched few punches on his face for trash talking to me. It has become his job to launch punches on my messed up dates. I sometimes feel happy that I have a little overprotective brother who cares and loves me the way I am (though I’m not going to say that to him. **NO** ).

The problem with me is I like either quiet shy-type or open bold-type as my partners. The quiet ones are sincere to their feelings but less expressive and they are either creepy to his taste or perverted in general. The bold ones are expressive but less sincere in heart, trash talkers and players in general. That is how he ends up with people who doesn’t treat him right and leads to nasty break-ups. He decided that he would not be finding his soul mate in this century at least, after that incident. I think I’m hoping against hope that this SIHI days unfold something pleasant and interesting.

                                                                                              

**Apollo’s P.O.V**

 

                 I’m waiting for my friends Zeus and Hades in the Summer-Day Café at SIHI. After Fates visited my **Luminos** headquarters, (the place where all the luminous energy creatures, healing nature spirits of the planet work) I have called both Zeus and Hades to inform the news but quite surprised to hear that Fates visited their places too. So, I called them to my establishment café to talk about the news. Hades is one of the directors of the underworld. The creatures under him are dark but they are excellent in trading and guarding magical riches/treasures among all the realms without the knowledge of the human world.

Zeus is the director of the weather spirits also holds unquestionable authority on energy creatures. If fates are visiting me, my friends and the only existing royalty in the supernatural world than it must be some big announcement. Someone clearing throat interrupted my musing.

“Day dreaming much?” Hades questioned for which Zeus chuckled.

I grinned, invited both of them and shook my hands with them, “I wish. But nothing worth day dreaming I’m afraid”. I said and both of them shared a knowing look. I can continue useless chitchat (I’m fan of such careless talks you know...) but I’m afraid something serious is brewing and that demands more attention. “So... Fates huh?”

Zeus straightened himself and said, “Yes, they came to my place and declared that my kids should go to Chiron this year and said one of my kids will be important for a pleasant change to come, which one...? They didn’t tell me that”.

“huh? **_Strange_**. They told the same thing when they came to my place”, said Hades frowning.

“ _ **What**_? Exactly same thing happened in my place too. Though I agree with Hades, it is a bit strange. Fates even went to Pos-“; I swallowed the rest of my words. There is this awkward silence between three of us now. I still remember that cruel night fifteen years ago and how we are three best friends now instead of four.

                  I sighed. Not a day goes by without thinking about Poseidon. Yes, Poseidon is our best friend or used to be once. We did everything together; we fell in love with mortals together, we even got married to mortals and got kids with them at around same time. Even though Poseidon changed that mortal into Ocean nymph first out of pity, he slowly fell in love and married her to make his proper queen beside Amphitrite.

                 After we did everything together for millennia, it still pains me that **_only_ ** Poseidon got lucky with his marriage with a mortal (technically not a mortal at the time of marriage though). It is as if the Fates favored Poseidon by giving him happy perfect lovely family where we were burdened with heartaches of lost loves. Hades lost his mortal wife in a plane crash, Zeus lost his in car accident and I lost my wife as some greedy mortal stabbed her for the ring she is wearing.

                 It is not Poseidon’s fault that he got a happy family life but, it still _ **stings**_ that our kids are not that lucky. We should have turned our soul mates into supernatural beings right after our marriages but now, the damage was done. Hades tried his luck again with a mortal but that woman is only after his riches and left him with a child. So, three of us are not willing to take chances again. But, I know that we still miss our friendship with Poseidon.

 

                                                                    **FLASHBACK (15 years ago, Poseidon’s marriage anniversary with sally)**

 

_“Hades, Zeus, Apollo..!”, Poseidon exclaimed. “Come, let us all sit here. So long since I saw you guys. How are you holding up? How are kids doing? You know what; you should send kids here on the weekends. They are around same age as Perseus, they will play here with him and they will be friends like us. Oh and Don’t worry Sally and Amphitrite will look after the kids so they won’t go for trouble”. Poseidon babbled and tried to cheer up the mood._

_The response was immediate. “No, they better stay in our places. After seeing your perfect family, I’m sure they **will have** tons of questions. And we can’t break their already broken hearts by saying ‘we can’t get them a lovey-dovey family such as their uncle Poseidon’s’. We don’t want them to know that they are not as lucky as some others”. Hades spat almost angrily._

_Zeus and I exchanged worried glances._

_Poseidon was hurt, if his sad eyes stood for anything but quickly smiled and said, “That’s okay. But, you can’t deny our kids will be inseparable like us and one day we will be telling our stories to them”._

_Despite the sour mood, Hades chuckled. Zeus and I smiled relieved. We don’t want anything to go wrong happening between us. We started talking about our usual stuff until young Perseus stormed into our room clutching blue fish replica to his chest (he looks like Poseidon, especially his eyes and got his mother’s gentle smile...he is simply **adorable** ) and ran into Zeus in attempt to reach his father. Zeus spilled his drink._

_“Perseus, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in bed with your mother?” Poseidon inquired._

_“But, today is **your** turn to sing daddy”, Perseus exclaimed loudly. Hades and I almost laughed at the thought of Poseidon singing lullaby to his son. Zeus is still grumpy about spilled drink on his dress. _

_“Go to your mom Perseus, today she will tell you the story of Blue hippocampus. It is your favorite right?” Poseidon tried but young Perseus didn’t budge. Zeus is getting frustrated by minute and tried to focus on cleaning himself from spilled drink._

_“ **No daddy** , today you said you will **sing** , ‘little blue fish has a happy family’”, Perseus babbled even louder. _

_Zeus huffed. His frustration is very clear on his face. “You are a little stubborn one, aren’t you? Go to your mother kid. You still have one. She isn’t gone yet, is she?”. He spat so angrily with his full **Zeus-mode** that startled young Perseus. Before he realized his choice of words Young Perseus’ lips quivered. He got big fat tears streaming from his eyes and ran out of the room crying ‘mommy, where are you?’ leaving a very sorry Zeus and almost angry Poseidon. _

_Before Zeus as much open his mouth to say sorry, Poseidon growled. “Just because you can’t have something doesn’t mean that you take it out on me and my kid. Do you wish the same to Perseus? **How could you?** ” _

_Hades and I intervened by quickly throwing ‘we would never wish such thing’ which went unheard in Poseidon’s anger._

_“I and my family are lucky that Sally is very much alive and happy with us. I couldn’t even imagine if something-“ Poseidon’s eyes widened at his own words and started chanting ‘I’m sorry’._

_For the first time in that evening, I lost it._

_“Are you trying to say that our families are unlucky? Are you trying to say our kids are **unlucky,** your highness?” I spat with so much venom and anger that I didn’t want to see the tears forming in Poseidon’s eyes. _

_“ **Your highness?** ” Poseidon whispered and then said, “I didn’t say anything about kids, I would never..and I was just angry. I didn’t mean what I said. You know it, right? You **know me** , right? You know me very well Apollo...we are **friends**...I would never...”, he tried to explain but I was having none as I saw even Hades and Zeus are fuming with anger. _

_“You don’t **need** us Poseidon, you are very lucky to have it all. Just stay with all your lucky self and your perfect family”. _

_We left that place ignoring the pleas of the Poseidon. It was as if we just needed an opportunity to vent all our frustration and jealousy out. And we just grabbed our first chance by blaming Poseidon because it was easy and it was what we needed at that time. When we approached the royal corridor, we were greeted with the scene young Perseus crying with hiccups clutching his mother and telling ‘not to be gone and leave him’, Amphitrite and Sally telling royal guards to call Poseidon for calming Perseus. The sight is **heart breaking** but our jealousy, anger got better of us, and we left the royal palace leaving confusing faces behind._

                                                                                                       **END OF FLASHBACK**

 

“I’m sending Will, Austin, and Kayla (Kayla and Austin are twins and two years younger than Will) with their friends Lacy Hunnigan and Mitchell Logan to an apartment inside the campus. I still need to talk to Chiron. They will get enrolled with their mother’s maiden name”. I said breaking the silence.

“I’m also sending Jason and Heracles with their friends Arellano sisters (Reyna and Hylla), Dakota Elle to an apartment. I didn’t talk with Chiron yet. Jason will be enrolled with his mother’s maiden name. Even Heracles with share the same”. Zeus said

“I’m sending Nico, Hazel, Thanatos with their friends Lou Ellen and Cecil Rogers to an apartment. We will go and talk to Chiron together after we finish talking here. Nico and Hazel will be enrolled with their mother’s maiden names and Thanatos said he will share Nico’s mother maiden name. It has been so long since they meet up at a place. I’m sure Will, Nico and Jason are already excited that they get to see each other daily. I can hear Nico continuously babbling about seeing them both daily which is quite a rare sight, mind you.” Hades chuckled. Zeus and I nodded our heads in agreement.

            Those three are practically inseparable just like us but none of them actually remembered anything about their uncle Poseidon and his family. Heracles and Thanatos are couple of centuries older like Triton but they are territorial to their realms just like Triton. They only met in family dinners but none of them actually talked with each other, they are always seen with their group of friends. Even Heracles and Thanatos don’t actually recall Poseidon and their families after that incident 15 years before. They still think it is some political issue between the realms.

“That is true. Even Jason wouldn’t stop talking and Apollo...When is the ...umm..last healer...” Zeus trailed off at the end.

I sighed. “It’s okay Zeus; the last healer went to the royal palace a month ago. Perseus is still getting nightmares but he is trying to get hold of himself according to the healers. Once or twice a month the nightmares would get worse. However, according to healers his friends and Triton knows the drill on what to do when it gets worse. Moreover, he knows that none of his family can be gone. It’s just that childhood traumas don’t just go away, but the boy is trying and he will be absolutely fine”.

               I can see the guilt in Zeus’ eyes and I feel the same too for not stopping at that time. No matter how nicely I put this, we both know that the boy suffered **badly** , still suffering and maybe will suffer in future too. The boy had to go on with his life taking all of this. Zeus’ words hold power and when laced with anger can cause fear and long-term damage. Poor Perseus, he was in the wrong place at wrong time.

“Let’s go to Chiron. I think we have a lot to talk with him.” I said and we three left that place. I really wish that our kids get lucky, feel special and **truly loved** for once in their lives. They deserved it.

                                                                                                 **(Two days later)**

**Will’s P.O.V**

                

              I’m settled in my apartment with my siblings and friends. I was enrolled as Will Solace (my mother’s maiden name). I brought her medical kit with me, the only thing I had as reminder aside from her clothes and violin. Kayla wears those clothes on her birthdays and Austin mastered Violin so he keeps that while I take her ‘medical kit’ wherever I go (which is an empty scented red sandalwood classic wooden chest with different plant like structures carved on it. It was given to her by my grandmother who was a doctor specialized in giving herbal medicines...but she never got to put this chest to use...it is just plain wooden chest now).

                 I wish I study more about mortal healing here, put this chest to good use, and make her proud. I sighed and looked around the apartment. It is a decent one with separate bedrooms and bathrooms with a common kitchen and living room. I unpacked my bags and stuffed things in the cupboards. My room has good ventilation and has nice view from the windows.

                Eventually I got bored and since it is weekend and classes won’t start until Monday, I thought about exploring the campus surroundings, maybe meet few people and make friends. So, I called to Nico and asked him to come to my apartment with Jason so we all can explore this place even further.

                  After few minutes there is knock on the door and I know it is Jason and Nico. Jason is a blonde but unlike me; he sports his hair in a close-crop cut fashion (well my hair has soft curls, which frames my face), blue eyes with spectacles. He is a real softie who is always patient and is the type of the guy who would listen to you with all ears even it is 3 A.M if you need him. Sometimes I feel like my whole job is to protect him from getting hurt (he is a hopeless romantic...destiny and all.. uff).

                  Nico on the other side is a complete opposite with dark hair, olive skin and chocolate brown eyes. He is straight forward, satirical and has dark sense of humor (unfortunately that comes out as offense...frankly speaking if Jason and I didn’t know his nature from childhood, even I will take grand offense to his talking and Jason will be probably be very upset thinking what is so wrong with him).

The best part is even Nico knows it and is very proud about the fact that he is some ‘ _ **people repelling machine**_ ’. I opened the door and showed them my room in the apartment. After sometime, we thought we should explore around and Jason said he saw a café in the campus and we should go there and maybe meet few new people.

“Are you guys excited?” I perked up while walking towards the café.

Nico rolled his eyes but said, “Actually yes, I have been practicing my new fierce glare. These new test subjects will be _**excellent**_ ”.

Jason raised an eyebrow. “ **What**? I have an image to set”. Nico defended himself and I shook my head.

“Don’t be like that Nico, we could meet new people here and maybe make some real friends”. Jason said looking hopeful

“Oh really? When is the last time somebody willingly **_even looked at me_** after one of my glares?” He asked looking at us (uh-oh, he got us there) both of us shook our heads **Damn**. “Don’t worry I don’t even look at someone willingly too. I have you guys to look forward for. I _**can’t handle**_ more suggestions; I already get my daily dosage of those from you”. He said casually. But, we didn’t miss the underlying affection of those words.

Nico groaned, “Ugh..Stop the thing with those eyes and don’t smile at me... _ **Fear me**_..!”

I laughed and Jason chuckled. Nico just rolled his eyes and started to walk fast.

                                                                                                    **Jason’s P.O.V**

                     

                             We reached the café. And true to his words Nico practiced his new glare on people who are passing. They instantly stopped smiling and went to their businesses. We sat on the table far from the café counter near the window with Will, Nico and I sitting beside each other facing café counter. He practiced the glare on the waiter who immediately scowled and went away taking the order and murmuring something to his fellow waiter and the fellow waiter talked to someone looking in our direction. Slowly everyone started looking at us for split second and Nico still is practicing his glare on anyone who is looking in our direction. **Perfect**. So, we are not going to get any new friends here now. Not that I _**need**_ any new friends but, it would still be nice to get to know new ones. Nico is still not stopping with this glare.

After few moments I sighed and said, “ ** _Really_**?” to which Nico just shrugged and Will just shook his head with soft smile.

                    Three tables right to us I spotted Thany (Nico’s brother) sitting with Herc, Reyna, Hylla and Cecil. **Interesting**. I elbowed Nico and showed the scene to him. Will followed our line of sight. We three exchanged identical blank expressions. Thany and Herc don’t get along too well, in fact they don’t even talk for say.. **_5 minutes?_** Now, they are sitting together on a table with both of their friends, trying to engage themselves in some sort of conversation.

“I think they finally thought sticking together in classes and outside is much better than tagging along their siblings who are centuries younger than them”. Will mused and I nodded in agreement.

“I think you are right. I still can’t get around the idea that Herc and I will be in same class, and you guys with Hazel, Thany, Austin and Kayla. It is I think ..umm _**weird**_?” I said,

“Ha. What is _**not weird**_ about this place?” Nico muttered.

“Give the place a chance, will you?” Will huffed crossing his arms over the chest.

“Whatever”, Nico caved in not wanting to mess with Will’s mood.

                      A ring of laughter erupted and everybody in the café looked around for the source of that sound. I turned around to see even Thany and Herc are looking in that direction. Without even knowing our heads snapped around and our eyes spotted a big table right in front of us right before the café counter (it looks like they dragged three tables together to form a big table for more people to sit together..huh? Café people allowed that?). It looks like they did, for half of the staff gathered around that table and laughing together.

                      Everyone gathered around a guy who has black hair, sea-green eyes? (Do eyes even come in that color? hmm.. **Exotic eyes** ). He is smiling (cute smile..) and animatedly explaining something to.. _Hazel_? When did sweet, little and Shy Hazel started making friends so quickly?

                       I quickly looked at Nico and found that he is already glaring that guy. That guy must have felt Nico’s intense glare because he looked in our direction for a second confused. Somebody poked that guy’s side and he resumed his storytelling I guess?

                       I quickly looked at Will. We exchanged our glances before our gazes turned to the big table again trying to grasp some of the loud talking because we have nothing better to do and Nico’s eyes are already fixed on the table before. A guy just joined the table (he looks like the older version of the guy talking in the middle of table...just less exotic eyes) carrying some drinks with another guy who has an eye patch. He just sat and suddenly looked around (somebody must have called his name).

                       I followed his eyes and saw Thany and Herc getting up and going near the table. They just stopped in a corner and waited for this guy. This guy didn’t seemed like he is pleased meeting them. He shook his hands with Thany and crossed his arms over his chest when Herc gave his hands. **Rude**. Thany is shaking his head (what is _going on_?). This guy narrowed his eyes for five seconds and shook his hands with Herc too (Pfft...he could be a bit polite and do it before too).

 “What are you **_looking at_**?” Will hissed and I muttered a ‘nothing’ under my breath. He rolled his eyes and signalled towards the big table as if I’m missing out on something big (Isn’t the story over yet?). I looked at the guy who is talking enthusiastically (Where is he getting all his energy from?)

“-that’s it. _**BOOM**_. You **have** to see Leo’s face when he saw that he caused all that fire, Frank helped of course”. He talked waving his hands to emphasize ‘BOOM’ motion, whole room burst out laughing, and I laughed too.

“What are you laughing at? You didn’t even listen the whole story”. Will asked raising an eyebrow and I shrugged. True, I don’t even know what they are talking about. I guess that guy’s enthusiasm is _contagious_?

“Gods Leo..! You blew up Annabeth’s kitchen just because you want to eat pancakes? Next time you crave for pancakes just ask Frank”. Hazel exclaimed loudly laughing and nodding her head towards a buff Asian guy (he must be Frank). Frank nodded his head in agreement.

The Leo guy looked sheepish for a moment and then made a dramatic hand gestured and exclaimed, “Oh Frank, _**My hero**_...” Frank guy looked fondly at Leo, then blinked and blushed causing everyone to laugh altogether.

“Interesting bunch”. I commented Will nodded and said, “You **_still_** should have listened to the whole story”. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. I looked at Nico who is still glaring (Somebody give this guy a **DAM** medal for glaring already).

“Is that my brother?” Nico asked. I turned to see Thany walked with that guy to the big table while Herc went back to his table. The guy introduced Thany to his.. friends I guess? Thany shook hands with everyone and pointed out towards Nico (hmm...he must be introducing Nico as his brother...why didn’t Herc go there..?).

             Thany went back to his table and sat with Herc. Mr. Exotic eyes smiled and waved to Nico. Nico’s eyes widened a moment and turned his head to look back as if that guy is waving somebody else. _**That idiot**_. He turned his head again and saw Mr. Exotic eyes mouthing ‘Yes, you’ and waved again. Nico scowled irritated at that (oh dear..!). That guy’s face fell. His friends observed this exchange and patted his back in what seems like consolation? Looks like Mr. Exotic eyes is whining..

 “Aww..he is sad because you didn’t wave him”. Will cooed.

“Yes, looks like his friends are having hard time consoling him”. I agreed and saw Nico frowning and looking towards the guy.

He made a face and said, “What am I suppose to do?”

“Um let me guess...Like _wave him_ next time maybe”. Will said unimpressed. Nico looked towards big table with an expression.

Mr. Exotic eyes looked again, in our direction pouting and I heard Will mumbling an ‘awww’. To my surprise, Nico raised his hand and made a small wave (my eyes would have popped out of my sockets if it were possible).

That guy’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. His whole posture radiated happiness (how can someone show happiness with their fingers, shoulders _**and body**_? I think I just saw that now). He is smiling from ear to ear, waved excitedly towards Nico who waved a small wave again.

“Is this what happiness looks like?” Will said in awe and I found myself nodding and making an affirmation sound.

“Hi”

“Hey?”

“Percy...Percy Jackson”

“Nico?”

“Nico, cool name”

Nico chuckled. Like chuckled... _really chuckled_. I looked down to see small smile playing on his lips. (I already loved this place...Does SIHI in any language means an impossible place?)

“Bye Nico and Nico's friends...see ya later”, Percy said ( _Percy_... Hmm it has nice ring to it) and waved at us too and I found myself waving and saw Will doing the same. Nico nodded and made a small wave again, his lips twitched. As that interesting bunch was now gone Nico spotted us smiling at him and scowled looking serious again, “ _ **What?**_ ”

I cleared my throat and said, “You looked good when you umm...uh...when you did that Lip-stretching and hand moving exercises”. I explained and Will nodded vigorously looked at serious Nico who just huffed.

                                                                                                                   **Nico’s P.O.V**

 

As the group left the café, Hazel spotted us and came to our table. She sat opposite to us and ordered a coffee. I raised a questioning eyebrow and said, “ ** _Explain_** ”, Hazel sighed and started explaining.

“You are gone with Jason and I was so bored so I bugged Thany to take me somewhere. I asked Lou and Cecil if they wanted to come. Well, they are also bored out of their minds and up for going out. We found this café and Lou spotted Reyna. So, we went to her and found that she came with Hylla, Dakota and Herc. Thany and Herc decided that it is better to _hangout_ together. I mean I can understand they are older than us and all. Lou got offended and dragged me to a separate table and said that if they are hanging out separately than we **_should_ ** do that too”. Hazel fanned her face.

“haha, that sounded like something Lou would do”, Will mused and Jason chuckled.

Nico motioned Hazel to continue. “Lou and I wanted to check out some of the pastries in the display at the café counter. So Lou and I went there. We ordered some ice tea too. We turned around to get to our table and suddenly I bumped with a guy and spilled all his drink tray and my ice tea on him. He seemed a bit intimidating with eye patch and all. I was scared and quickly muttered an apology and offered to pay for his drinks too. That guy even look offended and a bit angry _maybe_ , I don’t know. Lou jumped in for rescue.” I exchanged a worried glance with Will. I don’t want somebody to mess with my sister after all. Hazel caught our exchange, quickly dismissed by shaking her head and I was relieved.

“Then suddenly a guy got up from the table before counter and said ‘Tri, help Ethan with cleaning’ also turned to me and said not to worry and offered a seat for Lou and me at his table. Tri excused himself to follow Ethan to washroom. The guy introduced himself as Percy Jackson and introduced rest of his friends. Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Alabaster. Ethan is the guy I spilled drinks on and Tri is Percy’s brother. After we introduced ourselves, two café staff came and asked Percy to tell about the story Percy promised yesterday. Percy introduced them as Rachel and Grover.” Hazel continued.

“Ha, very few names? I feel like I’m getting to know all dad’s employees by names”, I muttered irritated.

“Oh hush you..It is good to know your sister’s friends by names, you know”. Will said irritated. Hmm Will got a point there but, **_friends_**? She just met them for like an hour, right?

Hazel continued, “Gods Nico, _ **I know right**_. I mean this guy knew even the café staff. I thought he must be someone regular and all. But guess _what_ , he is also joining this year with us and they came to campus on Wednesday. Percy found this café with his friends. Percy and Grover instantly hit-off it seems. Apparently Grover is kind of guy who is shy, keeps to himself So, Rachel thought she should check Grover’s new friend. After talking to Percy, Rachel kind of declared herself as a member in Percy’s little group of **_best_** friends. My face must have shown some disbelief to them and instantly everyone jumped into the conversation throwing ‘that’s Percy for you’, ‘get used to it’, ‘By the way you are his friend too’, ‘I hope you like Finding Nemo’, ‘Don’t question Percy’s charm’ and then we talked about things in general”, Hazel continued and Lou jumped in between.

“Alabaster said to me that he will show a new trick to me tomorrow, I think he **_is cool_** ”, Lou piped up.

“Tomorrow?” Jason raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Yes, we decided we will meet here again tomorrow”, Hazel happily announced.

“Really? Looks like you really did make friends with all of them already. This is like a record time for you I guess?”, Will said amused.

“Yeah, Percy is _awesome_ and easy to talk with. I mean Leo and Frank are _so cute_ too and they-“. Hazel started babbling.

“Cute?” I asked and Hazel slightly blushed? (What is _happening_?).

“I have to say, that Percy guy _ **is**_ awesome...”, I quickly turned towards Will. He just shrugged, “What? I saw something impossible today”, He looked at me pointedly, Jason huffed a laugh and I scowled, “continue..” I motioned towards hazel.

“Yeah, so, Rachel reminded Percy about that story he promised. Percy started telling the story and hell broke loose-“, Hazel bounced like a happy puppy.

“Oh my gods..! That is **one hell** of a story”, Lou chimed in and Will nodded.

“That is _**SO**_ hilarious. Jason missed it though. I told you right, you **_should_** have listened to the whole story”, Will muttered and Jason just rolled his eyes and gave in sighing “Okay, what is the story, tell me now”. Will started telling excitedly and Hazel, Lou chimed in and added bits. I was not listening. The story is just okay. I don’t want to hear again (gimme a break here).

I was thinking about that Percy fellow. Okay initially, my thoughts were along the lines (What is the guy doing with **_my_** baby sister?). I tried my fierce glare and when he looked at me for a split second, he just looked _ **confused**_. No fear and nothing. Just confused. **The audacity**.

Then he continued talking to Hazel as if nothing happened. ** _How dare he_**? So, I kept glaring the guy to death. I’m not blind, I can see his body language towards Hazel. It is nothing more than warm and friendly behavior. I keep looking for signs and I got nothing. I continued my glare though. How can someone be immune to my intense glares? **Impossible**.

I was intrigued with this guy. Well, he is handsome with that black messy hair, nice smile and vibrant eyes (so much _color_ but, it looks perfect on him). He is more than just nice to look at and he has beautiful voice too. Then he laughed at the end of story to which I was paying little attention (hmm _cute_ laugh..).

Then I saw my brother going to their table. Thany never goes all his way to introduce himself to someone and after talking sometime, he pointed towards me. I was curious now.

Then it happened. To say I was just shocked is like saying, ‘we can create a Tsunami in swimming pool’.

I was shocked beyond belief, my mind jumbled with all the possibilities of the universe. He waved at me smiling (ugh that smile..). Maybe he is immune to my glares. I _**so**_ didn’t want to entertain that possibility. Naturally, I did turn back to see if he is waving to someone else (hey..It is quite possible).

When I found no one, I turned my head again. I saw him smiling and mouthing ‘Yes, you’. I felt offended as I realized he really ** _is_** immune to my glares. I scowled irritated. His smile dropped, _**just like that**_ (like a little kid who is denied cotton candy). His friends started patting his shoulders and he pouted (What did I **_do_**?).

I heard Will saying ‘he is _sad_ because I didn’t waved’ ( _ **oh come on..**_ ). I looked at him, he really seemed sad ( _again_ , **_What did I do?_** ). Jason agreed to it. I gave in and asked what am I supposed to do? Will suggested waving back next time.

I was about to consider that next time (if and ** _if_ ** he did next time). He looked at me again and without even knowing I raised my hand to wave.

Oh dear Lord..! He smiled a brightest smile of the century maybe (Well that’s easy).

I waved again, he smiled ear to ear and I heard Will saying ‘This is what happiness looks like?’ I tried to control it for a while but, I couldn’t help it. I chuckled because I find it funny (How can someone be so happy that _I waved_? How can someone look at me in the eye after one of my glares? Well, I can say that this is the first time).

Then he started talking and I responded without even noticing. Though, I responded everything like a question. He talked with me **_just like that_** , thought my name is cool, waved at me and my friends again like it is the most natural thing to do. My lips twitched at that thought.

Maybe I need to practice few more types of glares. Hazel made a ton of friends in first **_few hours_**. Thany willingly went to someone to **_talk_** , someone isn’t scared of **_my glares_** and I freaking _**chuckled**_. This place is strange. Yea that is it; this is all happening because of the place. I decided this place is weird for the hundredth time.

I was bought back to reality by the sound of everybody laughing at the table. I saw Jason holding his stomach and laughing hard with tears in his eyes pressing ‘oh my gods’, ‘that is hilarious’ between huffs. Will muttered ‘I told you so’ (huh? It is funny but _**not that funny**_ ) I can see Hazel, Lou, Will and Jason laughing (hmm...I could get used to this. Okay, I cannot get used to my chuckling, **No** not to my chuckling).

If I ever did that, it will be a Lip-stretching exercise as Jason phrased.


	2. The Name Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this Chapter is all about everyone's first day subjects/classes in SIHI.  
> Why names are important in SIHI and hilarious confusion between names.  
> Octavian and Luke are good guys.  
> There will be activities and teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue cupcakes for you all <3  
> Hope you like this chapter and next update will be this weekend.

**(Chapter 2)**

**The Name Drama**

**Will’s P.O.V**

The next day we tagged along with Hazel and Lou to the Café for they made plans with their new friends. Jason, Nico and I sat on the same spot far from the big table. Herc, Thany and their friends on the same table.

Something is _missing_.

“Don’t you think it is less fun today? Something is missing.” Jason pointed out before I did.

“Do you guys have eyes at all?” Nico drawled out. Jason and I raised our eyebrows in question.

Nico rolled his eyes and said, “Look, no happy-Percy guy today.” He spread out his hands as if he is pointing out the obvious.

Jason looked around and hummed and I nodded.

“Strange, everybody else is here but nothing is really happening I guess. I hoped for another _good_ laugh.”

“Aww don’t pout Will. I’m sure something else will entertain you", Jason said.

“I doubt, but what are your brothers doing?” I looked up to see Herc and Thany talking to Percy’s brother I guess. Oh well, he is talking to Thany (I can see that much) and with Herc, it looks more like _tolerating_.

“You mean with Triton? Yeah that is his name and apparently, those three met in some family dinner it seems. Herc didn’t give me more details. Urgh..Herc went on and on about how _annoying_ that guy was. I think that guy is kinda unimpressed with Herc’s talking style.” Jason said thoughtful.

“I feel you Jason and don’t even get started with Thany, he went on and on about how he hadn’t thought about going and talking to Triton and he is not bad to talk once when you get to know him blah blah..”, Nico muttered irritated.

Hazel introduced us to her new friends. Jason I exchanged our pleasantries. Nico is his grumpy usual self but introduced himself nonetheless. Apparently, Percy’s father came to talk to Chiron and they both went to amusement park for the first time on Percy’s request.

Suddenly a loud female voice exclaimed, “Now now, look who we have here. What a pl- uh-uh _‘unpleasant_ ’ surprise?”

She went and stood before two blonde guys (one has scar on the cheek, both have blue eyes but not Jason’s electric blue) who sat at the right end of the café.

“Mind your business Drew”, the guy with scar replied sternly.

“I don’t understand why he is your boyfriend Luke. What part of **Black-auguries** you don’t understand?”

There is an _almighty gasp_ at the mention of Black-augur in the midst.

“Yes, that guy is obviously _bad_ news”, said the guy who came from behind the girl.

“Watch your tongue Bryce. I will not have you talk to Tavy like that”, said the Luke guy.

“It _is_ true Luke, if you like it or not. I don’t understand why Chiron wants walking Armageddon in our midst. We could be stuck in infirmary for life long by just _crossing his_ _path_ , for all we know. He is a bad omen.”

“Be careful Bryce. For all this attention you are giving me, I might be eager in giving _you_ a news”, said that augur for the first time in the conversation.

“How ** _dare you_**? You little piece of-“

“ **CUT IT OUT**. _All of you_ ”, shouted Triton getting up from his table with Thany and herc behind. Triton started moving towards them with Thany moving along but Herc held Triton’s hand saying ‘Don’t cross’. Triton and Thany nodded in understanding. “STOP, stop your little spat here or just go, this is not your private café”, Triton reasoned sternly (That guy has some _voice_..) and the argument stopped. Two blondes left the place and everyone started murmuring regarding black-augur in the midst.

“I don’t understand, what is a _black-agar_?” Jason asked confused.

“It is **Au-Gur** ”, Nico drawled out.

“Augurs are creatures who are gifted with divination. They can read future with elements of nature like wind, leaves or just with mere things like quill, desk or whatever. They can read future with anything. Augurs predict variety of things but black-augurs are _rare_. They only predict negative things, sometimes it is only a bad day or problem with your sister kind of things but sometimes they predict nasty things happening. You _never_ cross a path with a black-augur. If you ever cross your path with a black-augur you might as well just book a room in the infirmary. If there is anything even _your_ dad is scared then, it will be crossing our paths with a black-augur.”

“hmm..okay then, if you say so”, Jason said casually.

“It is _serious_ Jason. Creatures never _wake up_ from slumber, some are damaged beyond healing and I should know, for my father is the head of Luminos. I know you are not into believing this but we all have families and siblings we care so much about. So, keep your _distance_ from the augur Jason and never cross his path. **Never**.” I said and Nico hummed in agreement and said, “he is right. It is better to not go into stuff that we don’t know, especially black stuff”.

“Okay, _okay_ I won’t. Happy?” Jason lifted his hands.

“Yes”

“It is better we go and sleep soon today. Tomorrow is our first day and I don’t want to be late on my first day”, I said.

Jason and Nico agreed. We left the place to our apartment.

Lacy and Kayla are asleep in their rooms. Austin and Mitchell are sound asleep in the sofa with violin lying on top of Austin. I kept mom’s violin in the case and went back into my room not wanting to disturb Austin and Mitchell. 

A new chapter is going to start in our lives. I hope it bring pleasant surprises to us.

With those thoughts, I went to dreamless sleep.

 

**(First day in SIHI)**

**Jason’s P.O.V**

 

The SIHI main campus is impressive with large white marble pillars, beautiful arches, and a big fountain in front of the building, spacious grounds and gardens. A female introduced herself as Lupa. She is a female ware wolf and the counselor of first years. Her voice has command and she held definitely a fearless gaze. We are asked to gather outside the campus building.

Nico, Will and I stood side by side taking in the campus look from outside.

Will is practically _gaping_.

I can say Nico is impressed too seeing that he didn’t start any complaining, though he seem to look back often.

He looked like he is searching someone.

He caught my look and simply huffed.

“Thany is with Herc and Hazel is with Lou and her new friends I think.” I said and he merely rolled his eyes though he is somewhat relaxed.

_That idiot_.

“I will be taking you to the tour of the campus and I will give your term schedules to you at the end of the tour. All of you form a line, three per row and behind me. Fast, and learn to follow instructions given and be disciplined.” Lupa our counselor said and started talking to some green-orb (a mortal thing maybe) and suddenly murmuring started.

I turned my head and saw that everyone is looking at that _Au-gur_. I can hear few _‘how can we not cross’_ whispering.

“What is with the murmuring?” Lupa asked.

“It seems we have a situation regarding ‘not crossing issue’ mam”, Triton stepped up.

“Ah yes. I am well aware of the situation Mr. Jackson and I believe I am addressing the same, now if you wait for a moment.” She said to Triton and he nodded and she quickly said ‘we are coming now, clear the hallway and see that no one crosses us in the tour just in case’ to the green orb.

I turned to look at the Augur. This really seems like a big issue. I felt bad for him.

“Come forward and lead all the students Mr. Jackson”, she said to Triton and then turned to all of us “You will form a line, three in a row and follow behind Mr. Jackson and Mr. Simmons, You will tag with me with Mr. Castellan. The campus is heavily enchanted and therefore there should not be a problem even if you cross anyone inside the campus by mistake. Though, we will be taking necessary measures just in case.”

The augur nodded and moved forward. He did as he was said.

Triton motioned for Thany to come and stand beside him. Thany smiled and stood beside him. Herc went and stood the other side of Triton and glared both of them.

Ugh why is _my_ brother so weird?

Percy stood before us with Hazel and Rachel from the Café totally absorbed in a serious conversation about something blue. I think they completely _tuned out_ what happened here seeing how Rachel practically dragged two of them to stand behind Triton’s row.

The inside campus is amazing. Nico took liking to the training area. Will loved infirmary and greenhouse. I for my part loved playground.

At the end of the tour, we were given the schedule sheets and sent to a hall. Ms. Lupa asked us to wait in that big room until Chiron comes and introduces basic subjects to us. The room has beautiful portraits of various realms.

We are dispersed and each of us moved separately to watch portraits, other artifacts, and the alumni names of the SIHI. I went to the sports gallery to check out my dad’s picture and name. No one knows him, except Nico and Will. I would like it the same way if we were to keep secret identity.

Nico went to swords and artifacts to check his father’s sword and name. Will went to Music and medical achievements sections to see his father’s name and picture.

I spotted my dad’s picture and name. Below it, I saw a spear ( _gladiator style_ ).

Suddenly I was felt _so_ proud of him.

 I thought I should also _do_ something to make my father proud. My musings are interrupted by a blonde girl Annabeth. We introduced ourselves yesterday at Café. She dragged Percy here to show something.

She said ‘hi’ to me and I curtly nodded back.

Percy and I didn’t formally introduced ourselves. I think he don’t even know my name.

“Percy, _this_ is the sword I was talking about. It belonged to a celestial creature. It is one of the powerful swords of all time. They say that it is loyal to its owner. After she gave the sword away, no one could wield it. No one is pure enough to wield it. It is so powerful that it could even slash the ocean's wave into two. Since no one could wield it and the original owner (alumni of the campus) gave this sword away, it stayed in the prize section and not in swords section. It is like a prize yet to be claimed.” Annabeth explained.

It _is_ interesting.

I found myself listening to her and nodding.

Percy just nodded in hurry looking at the sword and not Annabeth, “Okay, okay Wise girl. _Riptide_ (This guy nicknamed a _sword_?) is beautiful I must say, but come on, I want to show that one painting with Bay of Montauk.” He hurried and grabbed my hand instead of Annabeth’s.

He dragged me half while and I cleared my throat. I can feel heat spreading on my face.

Percy stopped and blinked, “Oh _Jason._.haha...sorry...I thought it is Annabeth”.

He knew _my_ name. For some reason that made me happy.

“You know my name?”

“yep”

“How?”

“Hazel”

“Oh”

“Yeah”

He looked sheepish for a second and blurted out, “do you want to see Bay of Montauk with us?”

“Um.. _okay_?”

“Good, come. There is a painting of it in that corner. It is beautiful, come”, he hurried and I found myself trailing along him.

 

**(Nico’s P.O.V)**

 

I went to check my father’s name and sword. It is _cool_. I felt proud to be his son.

Then I checked some of boring portraits and thought I should go back to either Jason or Will to check their father’s achievements too.

I quickly spotted Will and went to him. We searched for Jason and Will spotted Jason nodding to something Annabeth said. Percy guy is also there.

What are they talking about?

“They are seeing some kind of sword I think. I thoughts the sword section is _that_ way”. Will mused thoughtful. I nodded looking at sword section I just went.

When I saw back at Jason, I saw Percy is dragging him somewhere.

Why is _he_ dragging Jason? And Why _Jason_?

I blame my quick mood swings

I _need_ to know what is going on.

Will seemed to think the same way.

We both went to the direction and stood before a painting of some beach and beside Jason, Percy and Annabeth.

Jason turned his head and smiled at us. I raised a questioning eyebrow and he merely shrugged and said, “This is bay of Montauk, his favourite picnic spot. He often comes here with family and friends. The water there is deep blue and cold but it feels amazing it seems. He likes nights especially because nights are so beautiful with clear sky and campfires.” He nodded at the painting.

“It is _beautiful_ ”, Will said in awe. Jason and I nodded.

Annabeth and Percy moved to next painting. Percy stopped and motioned Jason to follow.

Huh? Why Jason? Even _I am_ here.

“Hey Nico, come.” He motioned us to follow.

Okay. That is _better_

“Hi Will” he called out.

“Hi”

Will gave a quizzical look.

“ _Hazel_.” Jason said.

“ _oh_ ”

“yeah, come.” He moved forward and few steps behind Percy and Annabeth.

Percy and Annabeth are going near the ‘ **painting of doors** ’. Annabeth saw the augur there and stiffened but Percy just went and stood beside the _augur_ and nodding his head.

That guy.

Annabeth is visibly worried. Across the room, I can see Thany calling Triton.

“ _Really?_ He just went and stood beside the augur. Wonderful. Does he even _care_ for his life?” I muttered under the breath.

“I think he doesn’t know about that black augury thing yet. He isn’t there at Café yesterday and morning he is talking seriously to Hazel to care anything.” Jason said thoughtful.

“He is _a_ ‘Percy’. He will not do anything we expect. Triton is coming anyway he will drag Percy. That guy”, Annabeth huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

I _agree_. That guy.

“I think we should at least go in earshot distance”. I said

Once we are in the ear shot distance we stopped and tried to get gist of the conversation.

“-you seem to know everything Tavy”, a guy with scar said to augur. The augur gave a knowing look.

“What does this painting say though?” Percy asked the augur. The augur seemed taken aback, opened and closed his mouth and studied Percy for a second.

“What is he _doing_?” “That guy” Annabeth and Will said.

Yes, _That_ guy.

“It tells the journey between choice and outcome. Everything is just not a ‘yes’ or ‘no’. For example: it is like going right or left. Every person who goes to right doesn’t go to apartments, he may stop at the corner, go to another class, may end up going into pool or just come back here again. Same as the person who makes choice to go left. At every point we can make a choice and hence destination differs. We can’t _decide_ that every person going left is going to SIHI gates. The choice at every point _matters_ , it changes _destination_. That means there is _always_ a choice and there is always a door and nothing is impossible.” The augur explained drily.

“Great Tavy.” The other blonde said impressed.

“Yes, _Wow_ , You seem to know quite a lot like Annabeth. Nice to meet you, _Tavy_. I am Percy, _Percy_ Jackson.” Percy gave his hand.

The augur huffed and muttered, “It is _Octavian_ to you and likewise.” He didn’t shook Percy’s hand though. Percy just shrugged.

“huh? No fussing?” I muttered.

“Haha, I don’t know why he made fuss when you didn’t wave. It is not like Percy to ask for attention. He _gets_ attention usually; he doesn’t care if he gets attention or not. I don’t what happened to him that day.” Annabeth said.

Really? _Nice._

“But, _he_ called you Tavy”, said Percy confused.

“That guy”, Jason whispered and shook his head amused.

I know. That _guy_.

“That’s because I am his _boyfriend_ Percy. I am Luke by the way, Luke castellan”, said the other blonde and shook hands with Percy.

“Oh okay sorry, _Tav-ctavian_ ”, Percy smiled sheepishly.

“Don’t worry.”

“Though Tavy is _easy_ and nice to call”,

“I know, that’s why I call him that.”

“Luke we _need_ to go that section of swords”, Augur clearly displeased with this conversation.

“Oh okay, see you later Tav-Octavian, oops sorry and  Luke”, Percy greeted them. Luke smiled and waved while the augur just curtly nodded clearly displeased.

Triton came with Herc and Thany.

Those three are a _group_ now?

“Percy, he is a **black-augur** , you might want to maintain distance with him.” Triton said in a stern brotherly voice.

Hmm... _good_ brother.

“Black _who_?”

“Black **augur** kid. The one who predicts only bad news,” Herc started explaining throwing words like ‘destruction’ ‘wars’ ‘dark-pits’ ‘mental-instability’ ‘bad-omens’ ‘Catastrophe’ ‘torture’ if he ever cross paths’ and some more _colorful_ words in his description.

Jason, Will and I exchanged glances.

Leave Herc to _scare_ people with his words.

Percy’s eyes went wide for a moment and then he frowned.

“I know that look Percy, for once _Heracles_ is right so, respect that and listen to him. Maintain your distance with that augur, crossing black augur’s path is never good even though SIHI claims it is fully enchanted. Black-augurs are **powerful**.” Triton chided.

“Hey, I am _always_ right”, Heracles wailed.

“Yea right”, Triton rolled his eyes and Thany shook his head.

What?

Percy frowned and he started shaking his head.

“This guy..” Heracles started.

Yes, what is _wrong_ with this guy?

“No Tri, You don’t _understand_. See this painting? Tav-ctavian Erm..he just explained to me that each point presents different choices and all that stuff. **Duh,** if I can’t cross his way, I can stand beside him, behind him, in front of him, right, left, east, west, north, south, south-east umm ..I..oh well you got the point _right_? And how about standing/walking ‘ _with_ ’ ‘ _for_ ’ ‘ _together with_ ’ options? Have you thought about them? I choose any one of those. **Simple**. And what is with ‘crossing him’ thing? Isn’t it something like your perspective? You could be just going home beside him, you need not cross him, it is just that you are going in opposite direction, reverse, u-turn, overtake and we have _brains_. Not talking to a guy for an ‘across’ word is **dumb**.” Percy ranted gesturing wild making his point.

Oh well, if you put it _that_ way..

Everyone around us practically gaped.

“I _hate_ it when you actually make sense Seaweed Brain”, muttered Annabeth.

What kind of nickname was that?

“Aww, don’t worry wise girl, I admit you are still brains in the whole group”, Percy said. Annabeth smiled a little.

Ugh those nicknames are making me _sick_.

“You are _absolutely_ right boy. You did seem to have lot of options regarding the problem. You deciphered this painting clearly.” Chiron popped from behind us, clearly _listening_ to the whole issue.

“ _I know right_? So many options. And No, Mr. Chiron, I didn’t know anything about this painting. Tav- ctavian ..uh you know..umm.. the _augur_ there he explained this painting to me”, said Percy.

I think he _likes_ to call people with **nicknames**.

I saw Luke frowning from the other side of the hall and coming towards us (I think he heard his boyfriend’s name or something). Percy’s back is towards Luke.

“Call me Chiron, Percy. I have only one name Percy, no first, no last, no nicknames. It is less _confusing_ and that is why I like to call people with their first names. That will be the case at least in my class. But, Percy these people are _not completely wrong_ about predictions. Black-augurs always predict bad news. So taking _care_ is not all wrong.”

I can see all are agreeing with it by nodding heads

Ha. See we are not complete fools here.

I saw Luke’s shoulders slumped and he sighed.

I feel for Luke and his boyfriend.

He is about to turn but Percy uttered “ **Oh.My.Fish**..! I can’t believe it.” He sounded as if everyone has gone mad. Luke turned back and frowned.

“I don’t understand. If someone predict something bad is about to happen, then it is good _right_? I mean we can do something to _minimize damage_ since we knew it before. Like those human earthquake prediction offices or something. They always _predict_ the earthquakes, which are bad. I think this kind of knowledge _saves_ lives. I don’t see anyone of us calling those bad-omens and not crossing those offices or humans. I think if they don’t predict, then _that is_ bad.” Percy explained, “and avoiding people is not being careful,” he added almost in a whisper.

I saw Luke and Chiron smiling brightly. Chiron nodded and said ‘very well my boy’ ‘Interesting’ and left.

_Okay_. We are complete fools here.

“That guy is _something_ huh?” I heard Jason saying and smiling to himself under the breath.

Hmm yes, **Yep that guy**.

Triton ruffled Percy’s hair. Thany smiled and Herc stared at him (it is almost comical).

“So, that makes Heracles’ score _zero_ on being right at least for once”, Triton declared. Herc glared but didn’t say anything and scratched his neck awkwardly.

Everybody laughed.

Triton and Thany exchanged looks as if they expected Herc to say something. Well Thany looked surprised at this but, a smile played on Triton’s lips for a moment. As soon as Herc spotted it, he scowled and Herc started _grinning_.

Huh? What _was_ that?

Big brothers are weird. **Yep**.

Chiron gave ‘Welcome to SIHI’ speech. It was _boring_. The only interesting thing is when he told about his best pupil. Jason, Will, Thany, Herc, Hazel, Austin, Kayla and me, we were smiling from ear to ear silently when we heard our fathers’ names.

It is _really_ a proud moment for all of us.

Chiron said that he would be taking ‘Communications’ subject. He introduced a man, Paul Blofis (a mortal who is turned into a Dryad). He will be our activities head for communications subject.

“Alright, the communications subjects will have activities and Projects. Each activity will be having points that will be added to Projects. Projects determine your results at the end of the year,” Mr. Blofis said.

We followed Mr. Blofis to our classroom.

 

**(Percy’s P.O.V)**

 

We followed Mr. Blofish to our classroom.

_Nice_ name. I like Blow fishes.

It is spacious, well ventilated and the best part is windows are **_blue_**.

I sat with Tri and Leo in third bench. Nico and his friends sat before us. Herc, Thany and Hazel sat behind us.

First bench is _vacant_. _Who_ sits in first bench anyway?

They are actually _cool_ group.

Chiron sat on the main desk in front of a black board. Mr. Blofish stood and started speaking.

“Welcome to SIHI and your first Communications Class. We will be doing activities in groups. I have list of all your names already divided in groups here. You will be sitting with them in the communications class. I will read your names one by one.” Mr. Blofish said.

“We will be using your first names as no one in the class has _two_ same first names. The first group is Leo, Hazel and Frank”.

Leo and Hazel moved back to Frank in the last bench.

“The second group is Thanatos, Triton and Heracles.”

Thany and Herc stood up and came to my bench. So, I had to get up and sit somewhere. I stood and thought I should go to Herc’s place.

I started moving back but Chiron called from where he sat, “Ah, Percy, come here. A student like you should sit in _first_ bench.”

Triton laughed at the face I made, and muttered ‘Don’t sulk, Percy’.

I went and sat in first bench.

I have a right to sulk and _I sulked_.

“The next group is Kayla, Charles, Clarisse.”

“The next group is Jason, Jake and Chris.”

“The next group is Nico, Reyna and Grover.”

“The next group is Will, Rachel and Juniper.”

“The next group is Percy, Lou and-“, Chiron interrupted and signaled Mr. Blofish to come with the list. He _scribbled_ and wrote something on the list.

_Huh?_

“Okay there is a slight change, the next group is Percy, Luke and Octavian,” Mr. Blofish announced.

 I can see both of them coming to first bench. Luke and Tav- I mean Octavian sat beside me. With Luke and me either side of him.

“Ah _Paul_ , come here again”, Chiron called in again.

Ugh what _again?_

Chiron scribbled and wrote something again.

Mr. Blofish came back and said, “Okay, the team doesn’t change, it is Percy, _Tavctavian_ and Luke.”

I can hear Nico cackling and said **‘busted’** from the second bench. _Mean_.

Luke is trying hard not to laugh.

“Are you sure Chiron? Is it ‘Tavctavian’? I see a different name here,” asked Mr. Blofish.

“I’m quite sure, it _is_ Tavctavian, Paul. I heard it _two_ times”, clarified Chiron.

Tav- I mean ...ugh go hell with it. Octavian glared at me and Luke burst out _laughing_?

Octavian looked borderline _murderous_ and Luke is not helping with it.

I feel like _banging_ my head to the desk.

Chiron saw this and asked, “Is anything wrong Percy?”

Uh-oh not when I’m _**nervous**_.

I mumbled “Tav’s er..nickname to ..I mean Octavian, Tavy doesn’t...I meant to say, only Luke calls that and he said that no Tavy ..to me. I mean..erm I understand I’m not his boyfriend. So erm _Luke_ calls Tavy-Tavy and I well Tav – _NO_ \- Octavian. But, I kinda slip it and said Tav-actavian coz I’m used to it but Tav-well he doesn’t like it. That’s why he became Octavian not Tav-actavian... _I guess?”_

Octavian slapped a hand to his own head. _I winced_. Luke is laughing _hysterically_. I think everyone who is there in that hall that time is laughing madly at _my_ expense.

Well I’m all up for talking to this Augur but I don’t want to make him **_mad_**.

I’m _nervous_ and his glaring is on its full power I guess. **Merman’s Tail..!** I don’t even know what I _said._

Chiron and Mr. Blofish contemplated for a while. I feel like I’m sitting on coral-cacti.

“Are you and Luke in relationship with Tavctavian and You _broke up_ with both of them?”

What?

**“What? NO”,** I winced at my loud voice. This augur is going to _predict_ my end today. “I mean...erm..no not like that...I don’t _mind_... **No**...I mean it’s Tav’ um.. well his decision..Ugh well no it is mine to... _I guess?_ ” I can feel that I’m making it lot worse and I felt Nico pinching my back and whispering **‘Percy Stop’** between his giggles. Luke is _utterly_ gone. I resigned to my fate. I saw Mr. Blofish and Chiron expecting me to continue so I sighed and said, “Well, luke is better.”

Chiron and Mr. Blofish exchanged sympathetic looks.

Come on not _those_ looks.

“Don’t worry Percy, You have lot of your life for the love”, Mr. Blofish consoled me.

This day is not getting better.

“yea whatever”, I mumbled.

“So, do you have anything to add?” Chiron asked slowly.

“Please, I can’t....Luke?” I turned to Luke and gave my most puppy expression to make the situation right.

The augur is somewhat _pleased._

I sighed in relief. I must have done something _right_ then.

Chiron asked, “Luke, you _agree_ with Percy? Anything to add for names?”

_Agree_ with me? Uh-oh I don’t _remember_ what I said.

Luke stood and said, “No, I call him Tavy um”, my head snapped up and saw Luke biting his lip so hard trying _not to laugh_.

I’m doomed.

“But Tavy is Octavian ..Eh” giggles “Percy calls it Tav-actvian?.. Tavctavian?  I think” giggles “b’coz he is used to it, I guess.. or slips ..maybe” laughs “Tavy doesn’t like being called Tav coz’ I’m his boyfriend and Percy is not”, Really? Did he have to say that? “So, Tavy is Tavy um” giggles “for me but for everyone Octavian it is.”

Eh? Well, _better_ than me I guess.

I turned to look at Octavian and saw him _fuming_.

I _shuddered_. I felt Nico placed a hand at my back as some consoling gesture. Even though he is laughing uncontrollably, I could _use_ it.

I feel like turning around and whining to him.

I saw the augur again, if he is anymore in anger I would be a _‘Percy-coal’_.

I heard Chiron saying, “We _understood_ both you and Percy.”

They did?

“ _You did?_ ” I asked not believing a word. Both of them nodded.

Did I have _that_ much luck?

“Mr. Tav-um-oc ..er” Mr. Blofish cleared his throat and started, “ **Mr. Simmons”**.

The augur raised his head.

Mr. Blofish started, “So, your nicknames given by Luke are Tavy, Tavum. You don’t want Percy to call them because he is not in relationship with you and you don’t want him to call Octavian because everyone else other than them call you that and Percy is used to call your full name Tavctavian, but you want him to call you as Tav’ and your r _eal name is_ Tavctavian. So, do you want to go by Tavctavian or you don’t want because Percy is using? Do you want to go with Octavian; I don’t think neither of you guys _likes_ it. We take student’s _interest_ so, that is out of question. Do you want to take Tavum? Because, Luke can still have another nickname Tavy I guess and Percy can have Tav’ or Tavctavian.”

Mr. Blofish looked at Chiron. Chiron nodded _Pleased?_

As to say ‘they made a _perfect_ theory’.

What?

_“What?”_

I heard Luke muttering **‘shit’**

Luke and Octavian gaped are transfixed with open mouths and wide eyes.

“Er..I don’t know...call me ** _something?_ ”** Octavian mumbled _perplexed_ and shook his head.

“I understand son, these days names are difficult. Mortal culture has no regards for names, they have a dozen of names and these days even we are influenced by that. That is why we take first names and sometimes nicknames to cover your identity. We will give you something tomorrow.” Mr. Blofish sympathized and turned to Chiron and said ‘our times were better’ to which Chiron nodded.

“Wow, _real_ wisdom there, **How**?” I muttered under my breath _not believing_ what I heard.

I didn’t mean to be _sarcastic_ but, I couldn’t help it **okay?**

 Mr. Blofish blushed. He _blushed_. Chiron nodded saying ‘very wise man indeed’. Mr. Blofish thanked Chiron.

_Kill me already._

He announced remaining groups, “Austin, Annabeth, Lou”, “Ethan, Cecil, Alabaster”, “Hylla, Mitchell, Silena”, “Lacy, Dakota, Malcom” and some other groups whom I didn’t know.

“As all of you guys settled in your respective teams, we will start with small activity for the first fort-night. It is just a small activity. You have to just know your team members’ interests, likes, hobbies and small things and take some notes for this week. Interact and communicate with your teammates and prepare some small notes. I will check tomorrow. Now start, but, don’t make noise. I hope you all know classroom manners.” Mr. Blofish said to the class.

I turned towards Octavian and he immediately said, “ **NO** , I will not tell anything about me, _you git_ , not after what you have done today.”

**Rude.**

I looked at Luke, he opened his mouth to say something and Octavian held his hand, “No, you are not saying anything about me either, otherwise no special treats to you for a week.” Luke immediately closed his mouth and looked at me apologetically.

“Well, I can tell him about myself right? Don’t worry Percy, I will tell you mine.” Luke explained.

“If _I_ were you I wouldn’t give him any more information.” Octavian muttered irritated.

I gave my best puppy look again.

“Aw. I will tell you about me, Percy”, Luke said once again.

“I’m not even seeing that look Jackson, you _cannot_ make me give more details”, Octavian said.

I scowled and crossed my arms and pointedly looked away.

_So Mean._

After few minutes, I turned again because I need to know how to play in the team.

“Whatever, note it down. My favorite color is Blue; I like food and drinks that are in blue color. I like singing. I like ocean breeze and I like stargazing. I like ‘Finding Nemo’ movie. I like sword playing, I like mortal game soccer, I like to do movie nights, I can somewhat play Violin, piano and Harp. I like blueberries. I like sweets, I do poetry entries.” I gave few more details and they noted it in their books.

“Okay, divide these between yourselves.” I said

Then I took from Luke’s details.

Chiron dismissed the class declaring it as first day treat.

I turned to look around to see someone so that I can rant sometime.

I find everyone still laughing _uncontrollably_. They saw me and the whole group erupted into _loud_ laughter.

“I _hate_ you all”, I spat and whined when nobody stopped laughing.

Nico tried to control his laughter and said ‘ _That’s okay_ , Percy’.

That is all I _wanted_ at the time and I dropped my head on his shoulders and started how everything is unfair.

Nico stiffened but, he awkwardly tapped on my back.

I could _use_ some consoling now even if it is some awkward tapping.

Rachel and Grover came behind and offered a free blueberry pie and smoothie as their treat. So we directly went to café.

We spent five hours there just chatting idly because I’m **not done** sulking yet.

I spotted Octavian and Luke entering into the café after three hours. They took their coffee and left.

I didn’t realize I was staring until they left.

Tri offered that he would see ‘Finding Nemo’ with me.

Annabeth and Hazel listened to my rant for the second time.

Then left for our apartment.

I watched ‘Finding Nemo’ with my brother for some time and my thoughts drifted to today’s happenings.

I groaned inside. _What_ a way to start.

I _**hope**_ tomorrow will be better. With those thoughts, I dozed off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love.


	3. 'Little Love' and 'DrumSticks'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we can see Jason's secret fantasy.  
> Percy will somehow manage to do the activity even though Octavian didn't give him any of his details.  
> Will and Nico's mixed feelings  
> And Percy found out 'Drumsticks'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is written by me...I just thought I have to at least elaborately write one of 'Little Love' articles for four of them to discuss.  
> well Drumsticks? Drumsticks are fun. I remember the time when I first ate them. They are like small wonders to me.

                                                                            **(Chapter 3)**

**Jason’s P.O.V**

I was in my room with Will and Nico.

It is because Will suddenly decided that he would go all moody and pouty today. It irritated Nico to no end. Even though Nico can’t see the reason. I very well can.

Will didn’t like the way Nico getting close to Percy. Well I really can’t blame Nico, that guy is something.

I have never had so much fun in my life and I have never seen Nico laugh so much. I barely got hold of my tears by the time the class is finished. Poor Percy.

Oh today’s class is _hilarious_ okay?

I barely took the notes from my teammates. I was busy in explaining why I’m having this laughing fit since they don’t know what is going on.

We are in my room to have a boy’s night out just like old times.

“So, what do we do now?” Nico asked.

“I’m thinking about having a light talk” Will said “or doing something funny.”

“I had enough fun today, my stomach still aches from all the laugh” I said and Nico nodded.

“Oh gosh, tell me about it, I was sitting right behind Percy and I really had to pinch the guy to make him stop talking”, Nico babbled, “That augur is so mad that he said that he will not give any info later.”

“Oops, that’s bad but really, not giving project information is taking a bit far”, I mused.

“ _I know right_ but, Percy gave his info to both of them”, Nico said. Will is unusually silent through this whole ordeal so I had to turn this conversation to safe side.

“hmm okay, I was thinking we should do something else”, I said both of them. Will perked at this.

He is sometimes too cute.

“Okay like what? And no, not your ‘ _Little love_ ’ poetry stuff from the paper ‘Supernatural Daily’. Seriously, _who reads that_?” Nico muttered.

“Hey, that’s good stuff. Besides, it is not all about poetry. Sometimes the writer discusses about little things in life that we should do, not do, tr-“

“Yea, that’s right. We are reading all your collections and are going to actively discuss about that”, Will broke my speech and decided that we will do my ‘Little love’ column collection.

Well, _that’s the first_.

“huh? You are supposed to take _my_ side and say that they are boring”, Nico raised an eyebrow.

“Why thank you, you are not only the one who can change friends”, Will snorted.

Uh-oh

“huh, what?”

“You just wait Nico, I’m gonna get my awesome collection and prove you _wrong_ ”, I hurriedly muttered before the situation got out of hand.

“Yea yea whatever”

I came back with my mom’s empty portable leather case. I store my collection in that. The collection and the case are so close to my heart.

“Is that your mom’s?” Nico asked and I nodded and opened it.

I have pasted all those ‘Little love’ paper cuttings in a book. Will took the book and carefully traced few cuttings with his fingers.

“Wow, so many of them. How long have you been collecting these?” Will asked in awe.

“Little more than a year I guess, they are _amazing_ trust me. This here is one of my favorites. It is him talking about walking along the shore”, I said and opened the said article.  

“It is a ‘him’ _now_?” Nico asked.

“Yea, he goes with the name ‘The Sea Prince’” I told him trying best to hide my dreamy eyes.

“oh really now? The sea prince talking about walking along the shore, how boring”, Nico remarked drily and I huffed in irritation.

“ _Oh please_ , I think it is beautiful. You really should see before you comment Nico and by the way, the name is classy and not boring at all”, Will explained and I nodded my head fast in agreement. “And talking is better than glaring and is certainly better than _ogling_.”

Uh-oh

Looks like Will took that café incident to heart.

“Did you eat something weird today? You were glued to Jason like he is some sort of president. What did you eat?” Nico scrunched his face in confusion.

“Ha, if you would actually stop ogling then you would know what I am eating and that is not the point now, this collection is really good and I have to agree with Jason here”, Will explained.

“Wha- pttf- oh give me those. Let me see if it is _any good_ as you claim”, Nico said as he snatched my collection out of Will’s hands.

“Hey, _careful_ there”, I said. Nico rolled his eyes and started reading it loud.

_As I walk along the shore_

_I leave my impressions behind_

_All my proud steps and all my choices_

_I always leave those trails behind_

_Time is a harsh wave with no mercy_

_Washes all my pride and trails of any kind_

_But, when my heart found you one day_

_I know that you are a rare find_

_I will not let you take a step back_

_I will not let the wave of time wash you from my behind_

_I will not let you be a mere impression of my path_

_For I will make sure that you walk beside me hand in hand_

 

“oh well, this is nice I guess..?” Nico drawled.

“Yea, I like this one more. It’s called, _‘The yellow sweater’_. Well, I like the way this is sweet poem with few pointers directed towards health”, Will stated.

It is a sweet poem but now that Will pointed some of health pointers with his _healer’s eye_ , I do agree that I had unconsciously followed some of those pointers. When I told Will about this, he is more than just impressed.

“Hmm..I think I like this more. It’s called ‘ _The mirror frowns_ ’. It is funny”, Nico observed.

“huh? Really? I never understood that. But, that is the entry with most negative reviews saying that the problem should be taken seriously and not ridiculed, something like that”, I said to Nico. I remember reading all the negative reviews for that work.

“Those people are obviously dumb thinking that this guy is _addressing_ the problem. This guy is obviously saying that not everyone who stands or sits alone is feeling lonely. He is basically asking everyone to give breathing space to people who is sitting on the park alone. If a guy wants to sit alone, that means he wants to sit alone and not going suicidal or not pulling psycho stunts. Fussing on a guy who is sitting alone is okay but, he is asking not to be judgemental in a funny way”, Nico finished explaining.

Will and I gaped, “That was umm surprisingly _deep_ Nico”, I said at last. He rolled his eyes.

“What? I _can_ appreciate good work okay?” was all he had to say.

We discussed about few more articles. Reading them with Will and Nico gave me a new perspective to see these articles.

It made them even more _special_.

It made _‘Sea prince’_ even more special.

“I want to read few more with you guys but I am tired and sleepy. Good night guys”, I said to Will and Nico. I collected articles and carefully placed them in my Mom’s leather case and made bed for three of us.

We exchanged our good nights.

Just like that, all three of us are in bed.

Thoughts and fantasies of the sea prince played in my mind. A small smile played on my lips and I drifted to the sleep.

 

**Will’s P.O.V**

 

“Look, he is smiling in his sleep”, I told to Nico.

“huh? Sleeping already? Hehe I wonder what is he dreaming”, Nico mused, thoughtfully.

“Not ‘ _what_ ’, I think the question should be ‘ _who_ ’. I think he must be dreaming about that sea prince.” I giggled

Nico scoffed, “Such a sap” then he looked thoughtful, “This sea prince is not all bad, I will check his column myself in ‘Supernatural Daily.’”

“Jason is _not_ a sap, I think he is _sweet_. And not everyone goes ogling every here and there”, I muttered irritated.

“What is _wrong_ with you today?”

“What is wrong with _you_?”

“I am not the one talking nonsense here”

“ha, who am I even talking to?”

“Will, wha-“

“Good night Nico”

“Yea whatever, good night”

I didn’t want to cause a drama and wake Jason up.

I am still not over the fact that Nico didn’t _even listened_ to me in the café.

At first, he consoled Percy almost hugging and patted on the shoulders. It is a normal gesture actually.

But Nico did it. _His_ Nico. Nico, who won’t even talk to anyone aside from Will and Jason.

Secondly, he _ogled_ Percy in the café. He ogled when _Will and Jason_ are beside him.

Next, he glared Percy for staring at Luke and that augur. Nico didn’t even listened to Will’s ramblings about his notes in class.

The thing that got him most is that Jason seemed absolutely _fine_ with it. He even said that _if I knew Percy_ well, then I wouldn’t have any problem with all of this.

That means I didn’t know Percy like Nico and Jason.

It is like they know about that guy _more_ than him.

That peeved me most.

Why didn’t I know him more than Jason and Nico?

He talked well with Nico and Jason though. He didn’t talk with me that much when, _I am the most friendly_ one in the group.

I should stop thinking about this before I blew my brain to pieces.

Instead, I should think about _Jason’s_ collection. It is _beautiful._

I may have few things to add to those articles but I can say that I like them nevertheless.

That Sea Prince really seems an interesting character.

Nico is right. Even I have to check ‘Supernatural Daily’ for that column.

With those thoughts, I drifted to sleep.

 

**Percy’s P.O.V**

 

I slept peacefully the previous night despite making a fool out of myself that day.

I got ready to go to the class with practically _no_ information on Octavian.

He _refused_ to give any of his details while I gave mine.

Mean.

But, I am not going to give up.

I will not be the one who gets a big zero on the first activity. I promised Dad that I will be best in SIHI.

And I _will_ be.

Tri, Nico, Thany, Leo, Hazel and the rest of the guys’ sympathetic looks are not helping me.

They practically decided that I will be scoring a big zero today and they are already mentally planning to console me.

Tri is furious on the fact that Octavian didn’t give me any of his information. Both Thany and Herc cooled him down.

Okay Thany cooled him down.

Herc? Well Herc just asked him to take a chill pill.

Those three are practically a group now like Leo, Frank and Hazel.

I went to my classroom and sat in my place beside Octavian and Luke.

Nico, Reyna and Grover came and sat behind me.

I turned back and greeted them.

“I can still copy down your details, Mr. Blofish is still not here, you know”, I tried to convince Octavian.

“No, no details for you and he is Mr. Blofis not _fish_ ”, Octavian explained.

“oh, oh okay your wish, I _did_ ask you, just so you know”, I said

“What do you mean?” he asked eying me skeptically.

I was about to answer that but Chiron and Mr. Blofis came to the class.

All of us greeted them.

Chiron started talking.

“Today we are going to know the basic modes of human communication in their course of evolving. Humans need to express themselves. Humans started with expressing primal urges. Then human race underwent different civilizations. They were influenced by our supernatural means of communication too. Then they evolved their communications through much more sophisticated form what we call it as arts.”

“When I said humans started with primal urges, what do you think I’m referring to? Can anyone tell me what are primal urges?” Chiron asked.

Will cleared his throat.

“It means the basic needs to sustain and reproduce human body like food, shelter, selection-mating, grouping, safety. Usually it is said that this form of basic/limited communication happened way before human race is subjected to any kind of civilization.”

Chiron seemed impressed.

“Very well my boy. Can you tell a mode of communication which is common in both supernatural realms and human world?”

“Well, all humans are not yet evolved to communicate through direct light and telepathy. Though for long distances I believe, they have letters like us. We use our animal companions, Hermes express to deliver messages but, humans use their red bins to deliver messages. These days they have personal devices to send messages without using red bins.”

“Yes indeed very well. Those red bins are called Post boxes. Yes, letters are one of the common modes of communication”, Chiron praised Will.

 Even I’m impressed. I didn’t know so much about redbins even though my mom is a mortal.

I turned back to see Will and said Coool under my breath.

Will looked up, smiled at me, and mouthed a ‘thank you’ shyly.

Then I realized that I said ‘Coool’ aloud.

I scratched my neck awkwardly and smiled back.

Chiron laughed and said, “Yes, very cool Percy”

Uh-oh

I smiled awkwardly.

Chiron then asked Mr. Blofis to take over last hour of the class and announced a ten-minute class break.

Everybody relaxed in their seats and started chatting with their teammates and fellow teams. I can see Tri chatting with Thany and Herc having that grumpy face again.

I slowly turned back and saw Will who is still smiling.

Oh he has a beautiful smile.

“In case you are searching for me, I am _here_ Percy”, Grover whispered from the second bench.

I turned to him and laughed “hello to you too G-man, I _know_ you sit here.”

He laughed and said, “What are you looking at?”

“huh? Oh I’m seeing Will. He is smart. I mean I know a thing or two about mortal world but didn’t know about those _redbins_.”

“ _Post-boxes_ , they are called Post-boxes Percy. Human don’t use them often these days.”

“hmm..and his smile is beautiful too”

Grover raised his eyebrow.

“ _Holy-Fish_..! Did I say it aloud? It was just a compliment though. I like your laugh too. You know, that bleating sound you make and all..” I trailed off as I saw Grover’s face, who is confused as in to be offended or take it as compliment.

Luke turned back to Grover and said, “Percy, you _broke_ my heart. I thought you like _my_ smile the most.”

Grover laughed and I rolled my eyes, “Of course Luke, you have a nice smile. Though, I don’t know anything about Tavy’s smile.” I love to rile up Tavy

“Why thank you, oh Tavy’s smile is like seeing a shooting star, it’s _rare_ but beautiful.”

“Oh really Tavy? Next time, _do_ tell me when you decide to drop your shooting star. Okay? I would totally like to see that”, I said.

Nico is urgently whispering something but, I didn’t get it.

Tavy crossed his arms over chest and raised an eyebrow towards me expectantly.

Uh-oh

What did I do now?

“Oh come on, that is a _compliment_ Tavy”, I explained.

Nico yanked my shirt back and whispered ‘it is Octavian, Percy’.

I gulped. “ah, yes. I didn’t mean to call you Tavy, Tavy. I mean Octavian. Yes, Octavian it is.”

He groaned loudly and dropped his head in his hands.

Not _again_.

 “Fine, _call me_ Tavy. Just don’t create even more scene about my name okay?”

“ _Really_?”

 “isn’t Tavy supposed to be the name your boyfriend calls you? Like a special name?” The girl beside Nico said. Reyna I think.

“Yea but hey, I am his team mate and _also_ his friend. So, I think that’s cool”, I said and saw Nico scowling.

Octavian just huffed and rolled his eyes.

“You okay Nico?”

“huh? Yea. Yep I’m fine. I’m just thinking about our activity.”

Before I had chance to speak Mr. Blofis came and started speaking.

“So class, yesterday I gave you a small activity about knowing little things about your team mates. Today I will ask each of you to tell the class what you have learned”.

He called names and everybody started telling about their fellow teammates.

I learned that Thany plays mortal basketball; Hazel likes Italian food just like Nico. Nico likes swordplay just like me. Jason likes poetry, Will likes to dance and to my surprise, I have learned that Herc is into serious art (museum level art).

“Now Percy, tell us about your team mates”, Mr. Blofish asked.

I told about Luke first and cleared my throat. I looked at Tavy and others who clearly know that I don’t have anything about him.

I took a deep breath and placed a firm hand on Tavy when he is about to stand up.

No, this is my activity. So it should be me doing it.

He looked at me guiltily. I smiled reassuringly.

I started “Tavy doesn’t like coffee. He likes tea (preferably camomile) in old-fashioned way. He doesn’t like to miss his evening tea. He is a proper English guy who takes his evening tea business seriously with proper tea etiquette and all. He likes to take almond cookies with his tea. He likes Luke to accompany him to his evening tea. He doesn’t like Luke slurping his coffee loudly but he tolerates. Tavy knows so much about art. Tavy gives Luke daily treats. Oh, not when he is angry I guess. Tavy smiles rarely and according to Luke it is like catching a sight of shooting star falling.” I finished.

Tavy and Luke are looking at me with wide saucer like eyes. I look back to see everyone practically gaping even Tri.

Tavy and Luke looked a little flustered too.

“Are those your observations Percy?” Chiron asked.

“I uh ..yes. Yes, they are”.

“Are these observations right Mr. Simmons?” Mr. Blofis asked

Tavy made a sound at the back of his throat but nodded his head and said “Yes.”

I can hear a lot of murmuring and Chiron mumbling something to Mr. Blofis.

I sat down. And, rest of the teams continued.

“Very well, your individual and team scores will be on the notice board outside. Next will be lunch break. Each of you will be going to SIHI lunch hall. The next class today after lunch break will be ‘Introduction to Human world _Basic_ ’. You shall now disperse for lunch break and notice board will be on the end of corridor. Your scores are already there. Do not create ruckus in the corridor.” With that said, Chiron dismissed the class.

 

**Nico’s P.O.V**

 

We were standing before the notice board at the end of the corridor.

I checked for my score. I got 7 as individual score and my team score is 6.

Hmm...not bad.

“I got 7 and 7”, Jason said to me as he joined me for lunch.

“Good”. I said to him and nodded my head.

“Where is Will?” he asked.

I scoffed, “he must be sporting his _beautiful_ smile somewhere.”

Well, that’s what Percy said right?

Jason raised his eyebrows in amusement but said nothing.

“What is your score Nico and Jason? I got 6 and 6, not bad I guess..” she trailed off.

“No, not at all Haze. It is pretty good actually and moreover it is just first activity right, you can always get more scores”, Jason put it down nicely. Hazel smiled brightly.

Jason knows how to speak.

“Listen to Jason. He knows best. Oh and by the way I got 7-6 and Jason got 7-7”, I said.

Jason smiled affectionately.

Such a sap.

“Haze, you saw Will anywhere?” Jason asked.

“Oh he is talking with Percy about some redbins or something. He is second highest you know 8-7”, Hazel said.

Jason whistled appreciatively, “As expected. Who is the highest?”

Hazel smiled, “I know right. Percy’s got 9-8. You know yesterday he observed Octavian and Luke in the cafe and made those points it seems.”

“huh? That is why he is staring Luke and Octavian yesterday? Makes sense”, I mused thoughtful.

“What makes sense?” Will asked from behind.

“Aren’t you suppose to figure that out _Mr.cool_?” I countered.

Pfft  Mr. Cool and beautiful smile.

Will’s eyes widened and flickered somewhere right. He then dropped his head with a shy smile.

Huh? Strange.

I followed his line of sight and saw Percy seeing Will.

Ugh really? What is with that guy?

Will is Mr. Cool and beautiful smile, Luke has _nice_ smile, Octavian is a friend and he is _Tavy_ now and Grover is _favorite G-man_.

And What is with _Will_?

What is he smiling at? _We are here_.

“Aww Will, you are so cute right now..” Hazel cooed.

Will waved his hands as to dismiss it.

“Rubbish! Will is _always_ cute”, Jason said and smiled at Will.

Will and I stared at Jason. He just shrugged muttering ‘it is a fact’.

How can people compliment so openly?

Huh? I studied Will.

“I agree with Jason, and come on Nico you can do it, it is easy”, hazel said.

“Do _what_?”

“ _Praising_. Praising Nico, you can do it.”

Jason and Hazel merely raised their eyebrows. Will is looking at me _expectantly?_

“Yea I _can_ do it.” I heard Will’s silent gasping.

“But I won’t do it. Can’t tell lies, you know”. I muttered dryly.

 “Go to hell, _di Angelo_. By the way I’m _always_ beautiful.” Will huffed and stuck his tongue out.

Jason and Hazel laughed and shook their heads. I mumbled ‘yea right’.

Will smiled and I found myself observing his face. It is so subtle, how his lips forms a curve. It is like early morning’s first sun rays. Warm, gentle and soft.

He _really_ has a beautiful smile.

Hazel saw me staring at Will and cleared her throat. I huffed.

“I loved this enchanted cafeteria. We can eat whatever we want”. I mused.

“haha yep, Percy is so happy about his food being blue. Apparently, his biggest worry coming here is about his food _not being blue_.” Hazel said amused.

Everybody laughed.

We talked about morning class and some random things in our lunch break.

After lunch break, we went for our next class.

I let out a deep sigh. This is going to be a long day.

‘Introduction to Human world -Basic’ comprises of three subjects through which we can interact with human world or attempt to stay in human world without revealing our true supernatural identity.

The three subjects are culinary world, Theatricals (like music, dance and drama) and Art (like painting, crafts etc). Three subjects are taught by three teachers Ms. Iris, Mr. Pan and Ms. Siren. Mr. Pan is in charge of culinary world, Ms. Iris teaches us arts and Ms. Siren teaches us theatricals.

Today we have Introduction to culinary world class.

All the activities in culinary class are done in teams like ‘communications’ class.

Six members will form a team. Students can choose their own teams.

Percy instantly bought Luke, Octavian with him to Grover and asked me if we could join as a team.

Percy somehow believes Grover has _extraordinary culinary skills_. I cast a quick glance at Will who dragged Jason babbling loudly that his communications partner Juniper is an excellent choice.

Jason being the nice guy dragged his ‘communications’ team with him.

So, I shrugged and said ‘fine.’

Even Reyna is fine and said ‘I only know how to eat, so any help is more than welcome’ in her regal voice.

Today’s test is very simple. We have to go around the culinary hall and taste different dishes of the world placed in different stands and know about their ingredients. We have to pick our favorite dish, note down all the ingredients and preparation method.

In the next classes, we have to try to reproduce the dish with our team. This Saturday we have to reproduce the dish exactly and there will be scores based on our performance.

“Let’s go to Italian stand, I can cook almost any Italian dish. So, this should be an easy score. This way I can help Grover too.” I said.

Everyone seems to like that idea.

“Yea, that’s fine, but let’s check out different dishes first and at last we will go for some Italian dish”, Grover mused and I nodded.

Percy and Grover went for tasting different dishes especially pastries. Percy dragged everyone of us to the stands wherever he finds anything remotely blue in color.

“Oh wait! Are those pastries from _blueberries_? Come on”, He dragged Grover and Luke that way.

Octavian and I rolled our eyes.

He took a pastry, broke it into pieces and gave it to Luke, Grover and Reyna. They ate silently and made faces. He then gave a piece to Octavian but Octavian didn’t budge.

“I don’t think that thing is edible Jackson. I can see it in Luke’s face.”

“Just try Tavy, you may like it,” Percy asked. Octavian shook his head.

Pfft why can’t he just leave this guy. He didn’t want to eat, right?

“Come on Tavy, It’s _Blue._ No amount of blue food should be wasted, please?” He asked hopeful. Octavian huffed but took the piece and ate. He seemed to not hate it.

I scowled.

“What’s with that face Nico?” Reyna asked. I turned my face and mumbled a ‘nothing’.

I _don’t_ want stupid blue pastries.

“huh?” Percy so eloquently frowned and asked me.

I scowled once again.

“Eat this with fresh blueberries Nico, you will like it more. It is not that bad you know”, he said.

Did this guy even realize that he _didn’t give_ that piece of freaking pastry to me? _Only me?_

Something inside me snapped. I opened my mouth to retort. But, a pastry was shoved into my mouth.

What?

Did he just _feed_ me a pastry?

I closed my mouth and blinked at that unbelievable guy.

I swallowed that sorry excuse of that pastry. Really, it sucked. It must have showed in my face for he said, “Open your mouth Nico.”

Huh?

“What?”

“Open your mouth, here, eat it with fresh blueberry”, he said. His hand hovered over my mouth. I was too shocked to come up with anything. I simply blinked and opened my mouth and let him feed me. I can feel color creeping up my face.

He is looking at me expectantly.

I frowned and chewed it.

Oh well, it tastes good with blueberry. Again, it must have showed in my face. He smiled brightly and declared ‘I knew it. I knew it would taste good. You just don’t know right way to eat it’. All the sounds are running in background and I can’t help but sport a small smile on my lips.

We tasted different things on our way to Italian stands when Percy abruptly stopped at a place, his face in frown.

Luke asked “what is it, Percy?”

Percy frowned for few seconds and said, “What _is_ that thing? How do people _eat it_?”

Grover followed his line of sight and said, “It is a vegetable called **drumstick** , it is healthy and People use that in stews and curries.”

“A drumstick huh? Why would they name _a vegetable_ a drumstick?”

“umm..maybe it looks like a drumstick?”

“But how do people know it is edible when they name a vegetable a drumstick? Like who eats a **drum-stick**?”

“Well I ..I don’t know about that”

“How did they get _an idea_ to eat a drum-stick?”

“..”

“Okay, _how do we eat it_?”

Grover showed how to eat it.

We all took a piece of it and ate carefully. Well, it definitely tasted different but good. Not like a stick at all.

“Okay why do we eat it?”

“Percy it is a _vegetable_ ”

“hmm..okay if you say so”

Percy seemed to like it and asked so many questions regarding the vegetable to which Grover and Octavian answered patiently.

After a while Percy came to me with a card, shoved it into my hand and said, “Nico, I think we should make this.”

I looked into its preparation and most of the ingredients are the things I have never worked with.

“Percy, I have never heard of half of the things that go in this. I have never heard of ‘Sambar’. It looks like complicated stew type of thing,” I said and sighed.

“Come on Nico, aren’t we all suppose to learn _new_ things here? Moreover, you already know how to cook Italian so why not try this. It will be different than most people do. We will practice and Grover, Tavy here knows most of the ingredients. We will follow recipe and preparation right? _Pleaseee_ ”, Percy convinced.

I looked at the preparation and at Percy.

 _Damn_ that guy’s excited eyes.

I took a deep breath and said “Okay, but we have to decide which one will do which job first because there is lot of preparation and we have to manage time according to that.”

Percy whooped his fist in air and exclaimed an excited ‘yes’ and said, “Oh leave that to me. We will all collect ingredients from SIHI’s open pantry. We will go to Grover’s café and use the kitchen. I mean Luke and Tavy will come there for evening tea right. So, we will see what we are good at and divide our jobs. In culinary classes we will practice our bits of work okay?”

“Hmm... sounds like a plan. Grover can we use your kitchen for today? And Octavian ...the amu-“ Reyna speech was interrupted but Octavian’s urgent “I have” and Grover’s “No Problem”.

Reyna nodded. Percy and I exchanged confused glances.

“Okay, let’s get a copy of preparation for everyone; Percy and Nico, you both get all ingredients from Pantry. Don’t miss anything.” Grover said.

Percy and I went to pantry.

We both have our lists, went to grab different items. We cross checked our lists in case we brought any of the items twice.

It is a bit like going for grocery shopping.

I can’t help but notice that I liked Percy’s company even though picking ingredients seemed a bit _domestic_.

That must be something because I always _hate_ picking groceries.

It is definitely a _weird_ college but, _not bad_.

I may start liking it a bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I will introduce 'The letter' concept. There will be some messed up cooking, more fun and budding feelings.  
> Kudos and comments are Love <3


	4. Raindrop and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have its regular dosage of the fun in SIHI. 'The letters' introduction is also given in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image links of air companions are given at the end of chapter notes.  
> I advice you to see the image links of Raindrop and Sibyl especially because I have exactly those images in my mind when I was writing this chapter.  
> Raindrop looks exactly like that image and so is sibyl.

                                                                          **(Chapter 4)**

 

**Nico’s P.O.V**

We went to Grover’s café that evening. Grover closed the café for the evening and asked the staff to go home and do whatever they wanted to do.

Percy, Reyna, Luke, Octavian and I carried all the ingredients to his kitchen. Grover is busy in organizing the kitchen counter.

I saw Octavian wore a purple pendant that I can swear is not in his neck at SIHI. Even Percy must have seen this for he said, “Nice pendant, Tavy.”

“It is a Protective amulet, Jackson.”

“huh?”

Luke placed one hand on Percy’s shoulder and said, “Not now Percy, Later.”

Percy nodded his head. I raised an eyebrow at this and he just shrugged.

Oh

Those three are sharing secrets now? _That_ close huh?

Do I care? Of course not.

“Okay, how much time do we need to be in here?” I asked Grover, because I told to Will and Jason that I would meet them.

“Two hours will be good.”

“Right then, I will send a message and be right back.”

I went outside and whistled, my companion (a red winged-black bird) flew to me. Every supernatural being has companion/companions that they grew up with, my companions are a blackbird and a very cuddly hell hound.

Our companions are magical creatures. The sky/air companions like birds can deliver our messages to the person whom we want to send a message. If your air companion is registered in Hermes express then they can magically deliver your messages even though you don’t know the address or real identity of the person.

You just have to have something that belongs to the person and rest assured that the message would be delivered. Midnight (my black bird) is registered in Hermes express last year and she is very proud of that.

Jason’s hawk (Romulus) and Will’s warbler (Sibyl) also got registered in Hermes express. For big supernatural families like us, it is important that our sky companions are registered to send private messages to our fathers without revealing our identities and also theirs.

I called Midnight and tied a simple message card to her leg. She made a questioning chirp. I said to ‘either Jason or Will’. She made a chirp again and flew into air.

I went inside the café and joined in preparations with Grover.    

Grover divided the tasks into cutting and boiling vegetables, preparing spice powders, boiling and steaming lentils, rice, and seasoning. Grover is our supervisor. He takes care of who is doing what, manages step after step and also checks taste and aroma.

Grover tested each one of our abilities by giving small works. He decided that my chopping skills are good, so I take care of chopping various vegetables, herbs that we will use in various stages and boiling vegetables properly without turning them into mush.

Reyna is given the task of boiling lentils and Rice as she manages her time very well and boiling them didn’t need much of her _non-existent_ kitchen skills.

Luke and Octavian are up for the task of seasoning and tempering steps. Percy apparently is very interested in types of spices. He asked various questions like uses of the spices while tasting each spice flavor and inhaling their aroma. His task is to prepare various spice powders freshly to use at various stages of the preparation.

After 45 minutes, Grover came to us, checked our samples, and gave few suggestions. According to Grover, my chopping skills are excellent.

I take pride in my job.

Others are also almost done with their jobs.

Percy sulked because he is not finished yet.

Percy is not done with the spice powders. He needs to grind those spices old-fashioned way with motor and pestle.

He only finished three spice mixes out of seven.

I might have helped him because it is a tough job, pounding spices for 45 minutes.

Might have.

“He’s got easy job. Chop-chop-chop. Sooo easy”, Percy whined loudly.

“Hey, getting perfect cut is not easy. By the way I’ve finished chopping. I see you are still half way-“

“Pttf..My hands are aching Grover. Is this fine?” Percy showed his spice powder to Grover.

“No Percy, we need a fine powder. It is still a bit coarse.”

Percy pouted. _Pouted_.

Grover patted his back in encouragement, looked into my direction and said something.

Reyna, Octavian and Grover gave me a puzzled look.

I realized that I’m staring Percy, so I quickly ducked my head. I started water to boil and said, “You were saying Grover? Sorry I’m busy here. I didn’t get you. I prefer my work done perfectly and on time without complaining.”

As soon as my excuse is out of my mouth, I kinda regretted it. Only a tiny bit.

Everybody turned to Percy and Percy looked up indignantly.

Uh-oh

“Chopping is very easy, I’m doing _manual-labor_ here.”

“No, it is not”

“ _Sooo Easy_ ”

“Nope”

“My job is _toughest_ ”

“Whatever, all these vegetables are so perfectly chopped. Pristine cut I must say and that your job is _hardly any_ _manual-labor_ Percy”. I said.

Percy pouted again and looked at Octavian for some support. Octavian sighed and said, “Yes Jackson, _your_ job is toughest”.

“See, _my_ job is toughest. Tavy is always right.”

Octavian flushed at that unexpected praise. He cleared his throat loudly and went back to his business.

I scowled.

Why is Octavian always right?

“But, really, presentation is also important and I can say cutting vegetables perfectly is tough in one way”, Reyna piped in. Percy huffed and Octavian merely raised an eyebrow but continued his work quietly.

Ha, take that Percy.

Percy looked at Luke and Grover for support.

“U-uh, No Percy, I’m neutral here”, Luke shook his head amused.

“Yeah man, I love cooking but I don’t do kitchen politics”, Grover said and shrugged.

“Ha, no need actually. I don’t see what is _so_ pristine in this chopping”, muttered Percy.

I huffed and saw that my carrots and cucumbers pieces are half-broken.

“See, not so special after all”, Percy showed it to all of them.

“ _Percy_. Did you just bite my carrots and cucumber pieces into half?” I turned to Percy and pointed my knife in front of his face.

He held up both of his hands defensively.

“I did no such thing. See, nothing in my mouth,” he said innocently.

I went to grab few more cucumbers and carrots from the fridge.

How did that happened?

I forgot to ask Grover to check the boiling water so I went back to kitchen counter to see that Percy bringing water bottle to Octavian’s mouth muttering something.

Grover and Reyna both are shaking heads in amusement.

Luke is laughing.

What did I miss?

Just then Luke said, “So let me get this straight again, you think dumping all those vegetables into my boyfriends mouth is perfect solution to what?”

I made a silent scandalized gasp. Oh _he didn’t_.

“Oh hush you, Nico will listen. I did that because Tavy is awesome and even Nico couldn’t guess it.”

There is it again. That flushed expression.

Why did Octavian get to be awesome?

I didn’t know why it bothered me because generally I don’t care about such things.

“PERCY JACKSON.”

Percy swallowed hard and turned around. He scratched his head awkwardly.

I leered and continued, “You know what this is? This means War.”

He blinked twice and then smirked, “very well, then bring it on”.

I stared him for good ten seconds.

_How dare he?_

I gathered my tray with all chopped vegetables and the ones I brought from fridge.

And just like that the war has begun.

 

**Jason’s P.O.V**

 

Will and I are discussing about today’s classes in my apartment and I got message from Nico’s Midnight. I gave her few treats and she is off with Romulus to go for Sibyl. They both are friends with Sibyl.

I opened the message card _‘Pick me from Café after two hours.’_

I passed the card to Will. He raised a questioning eyebrow. I shrugged and said ‘no idea’.

We both discussed more about culinary world class. We have our tasks divided by Juniper for our Fish recipe. It may seem simple but the technique has to be perfect. At least that is what Juniper said.

“So we have to pick a fresh fish from the tank before starting the recipe?” Will asked.

“Looks like that. Juniper said she will take care of it.” I said

“Pttf.. so you have to pack the fish carefully in butter paper and also prepare a refreshment?”

“umm...yepp”.

“Holy Lyre..! I’m glad that I got salad part. I hope I do that without messing up.”

“I’m sure you will do fine Will, besides we all should help each other since none of us know how to cook such dishes sans Juniper,” I assured Will.

He smiled so brightly at that moment that I find it hard to take my eyes off him. I didn’t realize a hand on my cheek until Will pinched it affectionately and said, “could you be more sweet? I guess not.”

It happened so fast and I found myself simply staring at Will. Will must have sensed my shock because the next moment he ducked his head and whispered, “Thanks.”

I blinked out of my stupor and nodded my head. Will is still staring at his hands in his lap. There is this awkward silence that stretched for few more moments. At the back of my brain I’m aware that I have to speak something but I didn’t trust my brain to form coherent words.

After few moments Will cleared his throat and said, “umm..Well can I see more of your collection? I’m thinking about making one myself. It may be not as awesome as yours but I think it is a healthy hobby.”

That diverted my attention completely, “That’s great Will, yea wait, Let me get my collection.”

And just like that we started exploring all the collection.

“Oh wait, I think we should wrap it up for the day and go to café to pick Nico. I hope we are not running late or else Nico will have our heads,” Will suddenly reminded with wide eyes.

I took my collection and kept it in the case. I locked my apartment and we started for the café.

Will and I made a small talk based on _‘Sea Prince’s Little Love’_ and the collection when we are nearing the café. Will talked something about interactive approach that I didn’t get properly. I wanted to ask what it is but a loud bang from inside the café diverted my attention. Will and I exchanged a worried glance and barrelled inside the café.

Both of our jaws dropped when we took the scene in front of us. Scattered tables, toppled chairs, flying vegetables, Luke and Grover decorated in all kinds of vegetable garbage, a loudly laughing Nico with some kind of -rice in his hair? Barking Reyna ordering Nico from behind tables, Percy and Octavian shouting some kind of battle plan holding green sticks?

“Guys wha-“

I was rudely interrupted by Nico. He is already dragging me to one side of tables shouting Will to follow. Will stood transfixed at the spot.

Meanwhile Percy got hold of Will’s hand and yanked him to other side of the tables and shouted, “ha, get ready to lose battle Nico, Will is on my side and he is sooo smart.”

I can see Will preened in the praise and Nico huffing, “We will see Percy, don’t cry when you lose the battle today.”

Percy made a face that is between a scowl and a pout. Funnily, it is a good look on him. That thought made me laugh.

“This is no laughing business Jason, _this is war_. We have all the ammunition we need, let’s make a proper strike plan.” Nico explained with odd childish gleam in his eyes preparing another batch of vegetables to fly.

“Guys, what is this all about?” I heard Will questioning from background.

“Why don’t you ask _that cheater_ , all the perfect work is now vain. All of this is because of him.” Nico all but barked at Will on the other side who arched an eyebrow to hairline.

“That is sooo not true. _You_ called for the war Nico.” Percy stomped and shouted from the other side.

“I called for war against _back stabbing_ Percy.”

“For Empanadas’ sake! Nico, _Calm down man_. Those are just few pieces of carrots and cucumbers that Percy fed Octavian.” Grover threw his hands in air in exasperation.

“Few pieces of _pristine perfection_ and my hard work you are talking about. How can I _ever_ trust you guys?” Nico shouted waving his hands violently.

Will and I exchanged a glance.

_Seriously?_

Octavian crossed one arm over his chest and checking the nails of his another hand with a bored expression and muttered, “Now, you are just being dramatic, di Angelo. Giving up already?”

I can agree on dramatic part.

“ _You wish_.”

“You are supposed to be the one with brains Tavy. Stop being childish already.” Luke huffed and Grover nodded in agreement.

“No, you better join us Luke because you _are right,_ I’m the one with brains.” Octavian countered and made a high-five gesture with Percy.

_Okaayy.._

Nico scowled.

_Oh_

The next moment Nico made a sweep motion towards Reyna and yelled “Attack”.

I can see various vegetables, flour, lentils, water, sauce bottles, cream, cheese and few café items near Reyna. Nico passed few of them to me.

I thought I should go with flow and attack with whatever thing Nico gave me.

Percy, Will and Octavian ducked behind tables clearly not prepared for a surprised attack. After a moment, both Percy and Octavian came up with a green stick in one hand and a pan in other hand while Will is throwing vegetables and all other food items with accuracy.

Reyna is not doing a bad job with her aim at throwing things but, Will is having a better aim. Clearly, we have more edible-ammunition than them but, they are throwing it back at us using those green sticks.

Nico and I ducked behind our fortress of tables. “They are using those um.. green-sticks as bats and throwing our stuff back at us,” I shouted.

“Those are not green-sticks but, you are right. Let’s use our liquid weapons now,” Nico yelled back and gathered all sauces, cream, syrups and everything.

When we launched our attack, Grover became our unwanted target and became poodle of sauce. This alerted the opposite team and when we attacked them they used their pans as shields.

Percy shielded both himself and Will quickly, which earned him an earnest smile from Will.

That guy has good reflexes and based on Nico’s expression I can say that we are thinking the same. Even Octavian is not bad.

Reyna and Will are still attacking with dry edible-ammunition.

“Guys, STOP”, Luke suddenly yelled.

Everybody stopped and turned their heads to the direction from which the sound came.

Everyone exchanged their glances and there is silence.

I can see Percy’s shoulders shaking from the effort to stop laughing. Octavian is rubbing his face to red to control his laugh, Will ducked his head behind Percy obscuring his expression, Nico and Reyna are a bit amused (bless their self control) and I had to bite inside my cheek to control myself.

Grover made a pathetic sound at the back of his throat but it is very audible in the now silent room and suddenly controlling our laughs became an impossible task.

The first one to break is unexpectedly Octavian but he tried to cover it up by burying his face in Percy’s neck from the front and Will, who is at the back of Percy had his forehead on Percy’s shoulders.

A muffled ‘I told u so’ emanated from Octavian and the hell broke loose. Everybody started laughing hard but not as hard as Octavian who is shaking both Percy and Will from his outburst.

Well it is understandable to go crazy when you can’t spot your boyfriend in between sauces, creams, cheese and chunks of edible garbage.

Grover and Luke stood their looking and smelling funky.

I laughed so much that my cheeks started aching and I’m sure my face must present a good competition to a red tomato.

I looked at Nico and saw him- _scowling?_ Scowling at whom?

“Don’t worry Luke, since we put across our point so clear, I _hope_ they learned their lesson so we will stop now”. Nico drawled eyeing Percy.

_Uh-oh_

That must be the wrong thing to say because Luke and Grover collectively groaned and Percy instantly stopped laughing.

“Oh we have a secret weapon, you know, I’m sure we would love to try that,” Octavian said sweetly and whispered something to Percy and Will whose eyes widened and looked doubtful at Octavian.

“Oh and what would that be?” I asked.

Before we know what is happening, Octavian yelled ‘tear gas attack’.

Huh?

And then suddenly Percy, Will and Octavian had a fistful of orange powder which they threw in air not directly on us.

What is happening?

After few moments the air just became dry and spicy. Nico’s eyes widened and said, ‘spice powder’. Reyna seems to understand this because after a moment we are having fists of orange powder that we threw in air the same way.

Nothing happened for a while except orange powder flying here and there, but after few moments it started.

**Sneezes.**

_Horrible sneezes._

We supernatural beings are immune to all respiratory problems that humans have but we are not immune to stupid sneezes.

Everybody ducked their heads until the orange cloud above our heads dissipated.

Luke claimed that he needed his hugs because he is covered in edible-garbage, sneezing terribly hence feeling low. Octavian gave in and he is now covered in all the edible garbage. (I don’t know how much part of it is still edible- I think none).

“Aww come here G-man, I will hug you”, Percy invited Grover for hugs who immediately went for it.

Percy saw himself smeared with all kitchen-goo, looked up, spotted Nico and grinned suggestively, “Forget the war, who _needs_ it? Let’s hug it out.”

Nico blanched and started walking back slowly, “NO. I mean yes, it is no big deal, you know war and all.”

Percy is having none for he lunged forward. Nico yelped and started running.

Will who already got his half awkward hug from Grover proceeded towards Reyna who is glaring daggers at Luke but gave in when Will took her by surprise and hugged her.

_Me?_ I am hiding behind the kitchen counter from where I can get Perfect view of whole scene.

The whole place is chaos. Grover will have hard time putting back this place presentable; maybe we should help after all of this is over. Why did they start this in first place? A loud laughter and calling  interrupted my musings. I peeked from my hiding place and saw that Percy is chasing Nico and both of them are laughing loudly.

Suddenly there was a loud thud sound. Nico’s slipped on the damp saucy floor, Percy tried to catch him but they both ended up falling in the mess. They were still laughing and giggling trying to get up from the damp floor and falling all over again.

After a while Nico gave up and sprawled on the floor laughing.

“You are still clean, come here. You need your colorful hugs.” Percy exclaimed.

Nico made an unmanly squeak and tried to scramble from place but Percy launched himself on top of him and they both once again tangled in the mess.

These guys. Can’t even get up properly.

Endearingly clumsy.

Nico tried to free himself but Percy had an Iron grip. He caught Nico’s wrist and got up pulling Nico to standing position. Then he gave a big hug.

I can see Nico is sporting all shades of red _–Cute._

Then Percy released him from the hug and ran his eyes over Nico, like he is studying him. Then he started shaking his head.

Huh?

Then Percy caught Nico’s face with both his hands, rubbed his sauce-covered cheek to Nico and claimed that ‘now it is perfect’. Nico’s eyes went wide like saucers and sputtered something incoherent. It is _almost_ cutely romantic.

Almost because, he didn’t know his feelings yet. But, it is so obvious to me.

Percy dragged Nico to the rest of the group. Nico followed Percy like an adorable puppy. Who can think Nico being all adorable?

It occurred to me that I might _not even meet_ the one I want to be romantic with. Talking with Will about my collection made my situation even more real for me. These are the things I can never have with whom I want.

I can’t be an adorable puppy like Nico. I will _always_ be that lovesick puppy.

That’s very depressing.

Hmm...at least I am a puppy and puppies are cute.

That’s somewhat _better?_

Nope I’m just a _hopeless_ romantic.

I got up from my hiding place and slowly made my way to the rest of the group, wallowing in self-pity.

Now, I’m ready to mope all the day.

 I cannot hear any loud noises so, I think I’m safe for the day.

And I was wrong.

The moment I went near the group I can hear a loud, “oh nope, you don’t get to be Mr. clean.”

I turned back and before I process what is happening, I was collided by a very affectionate Will and an excited Percy.

_Well done Jason!_ so much for all the hiding.

Then someone yelled ‘group hug’ in the background and I’m a squished burger-Pattie.

“Guys, I need air to feel the love you are giving”, I managed to croak

I heard few chuckles and they released me.

“What was all this about?” Will asked.

Nico and Percy started explaining each adding their colorful bits and rest of them have amused expressions on their faces.

“How come you both are here?” Grover asked both Will and me.

“Midnight bought message from Nico, he asked us to come and pick him up from here,” I explained.

On seeing confused faces I elaborated, “Midnight is Nico’s air-companion.”

Everyone seems to understand.

“What is an air-companion?” Percy asked confused.

Grover and Octavian explained what an air-companion is. Percy seemed intrigued by the prospect of companions bringing messages by air.

“Nicee, I will ask Tri to get me a blue one tonight then,” Percy declared.

I chuckled, “Getting an air companion is not done in a day Percy, there are so many pending applications and requests for having air-companions and registration in Hermes express is even more time consuming,” I explained.

Percy nodded and stated, “Don’t worry, Tri can still get me a blue one today if I promised not to name it ‘Nemo’ and not to spoil it by giving more yum treats.”

Leave it for Percy to plan its color before even sending a formal request.

Everybody chuckled but Will looked thoughtful.

Percy got up from where he is sitting and announced, “Move your lazy legs everyone and let’s get some cleaning done.”

“You don’t have to Percy, I will manage it. I have all night, you know.”

“G-man, we are helping. And yea, _-deal with it.”_

Grover shook his head but smiled. Everybody got up and started cleaning. After one hour, the café is back to its normal state and everybody went to their apartments completely exhausted.

Grover already gave few sandwiches and milkshakes while we are cleaning. So, when I went to my apartment, waved at Dakota and others, went to my room and hit the sack.

I drifted into dreamless sleep.

 

**Percy’s P.O.V**

 

I went to my apartment half prepared to get an ear full from Tri on my appearance.

When I went inside, I saw that Tri is no better.

“Umm Hi everyone?” I waved at everyone announcing my presence.

Tri looked at me for a moment and sighed, “Cooking practice?”

I nodded. He sighed again and said, “Tell me about it. At least, you don’t have someone who makes a _complete mess_ and who eats _cake mix_.”

Herc huffed, “It is not my fault that these plums are so leaky. I have to peal at least _a hundred_ of them.”

Thany looked like he was caught doing something naughty. Well actually, he did get caught eating cake mix again. He just looked sheepish and said, “You made it so tasty, I can’t just stop myself.”

Everybody laughed. Tri looked at Thany and started shaking his head.

Tri then got a wet cloth and swiped it across Thany’s jaw that is smeared with cake mix. He looked at Thany and said fondly, “At least eat it properly. And no more cake mix for you, okay?”

Thany blinked few times and smiled brightly. He then whispered an ‘okay’ I guess?

Tri is all blushy blushy. Suddenly I felt like I’m out of the place standing in front of them. I turned head to the side and spotted Hazel.

I went to Hazel, “So? You are all a team? I mean in cooking”.

She nodded and said, “Yes. Me, Leo and Frank are for presentation, a cake _should_ look good. We are selecting colors and designs here. Tri, Thany and Herc are for making the cake, you know flavoring and all.”

I nodded and went inside to clean myself. I took a quick shower in five minutes and went back to the kitchen bustling with people.

I heard Tri’s voice shouting, “Oh no, _Herc,_ I’ve cleaned the kitchen counter at least _four times_ now. You are making a mush and spilling all the fruit on Thany and me. Can’t you be a little less messy?”

Thany rolled his eyes.

I can see why though, we are so used to Tri and Herc’s verbal battles now.

Herc shook his head with a sigh and said, “I will give you guys your space then. I will go and sit on that sofa and peel these plums. Don’t worry I will try to not spoil your sofa.”

What?

_“What?”_ Tri and Thany both said in unison.

Herc just ducked his head, collected his bowl full of plums and went to sofa. I looked around and everyone stopped working and eyeing Herc with worried faces.

Thany looked like he is slapped on his face and Tri looked like somebody kicked his dolphin. They both exchanged their confused looks.

Something must have happened when I went to take shower. I mean he is all snarky when I came inside; he even countered Tri when he complained about him being messy and Thany eating cake mix.

I thought for a while about what must have happened after that.

_Oh_

That’s so messed up.

Well, I can’t do anything about them, can I?

I went to Herc and sat beside him in that humongous sofa, (Leo’s courtesy) and he didn’t even look at me. He just went on with his unsuccessful attempts of peeling plums without making a mush.

Apparently, the obedient Herc is tragic.

I need to do something without occupying Herc’s space.

I took a deep breath, reached Herc’s bowl and said, “umm..can I take two plums? I like those plums.”

Herc didn’t even look at me but nodded. I took two plums and started peeling it in a way Herc can see how to peel them and how to hold without squishing them.

I can see from the corner of the eye that Herc is seeing how to do it and also trying in the same way. I cleared my throat and said, “Tri, I need an air companion.”

“huh umm yeaa okay I will talk to dad and we will get you one.” Tri absentmindedly answered me.

I shook my head and whined, _“Tri...ii”_

Tri sighed and gave his full attention to me, “What Percy?”

“I want it blue, I want it cute and I want it today.”

Tri blinked twice, Ethan snorted, Frank is amused and Leo giggled.

_What?_

“Percy, give me a break here. You just said it and it is night already.”

“I said to everyone that you can get me one today itself.”

“And why did you do that?”

“Tri”

“Percy”

“ _Fine,_ I did that because I _know_ you can get me one.”

“That makes you a spoiled little dolphin. And no Percy, I’m not gonna get you one. I’m not gonna spoil you like that.”

“I’m not spoiled. Everybody has one. Nico has one, Jason and Will has one.” I looked at Hazel in question and she nodded, “Even Hazel has one. I should have it already. It is useful and everybody communicates with that.”

Triton looked thoughtful, “Hmm okay Percy, I get it is useful and you will get one but _not_ today.”

_“Why not?”_

“Because, you just said you want one and I don’t want to spoil you by giving everything you want in minutes.”

“But you know that you will not spoil me right? I _always_ take good care of my companions. So, how is that spoiling me? I am asking because it is useful and everybody has a companion already, to communicate. You think I will not take care of my companion?”

Tri just huffed, “Percy it is not-“

Maybe Tri thinks that I can’t take good care of my companions otherwise he wouldn’t say that right?. But, that is soo wrong, everybody knows that I take good care of my companions. Even dad says it.

I don’t like Tri thinking that, so I huffed and said, “No need, I don’t want any sky companions.”

I grabbed the blanket beside the armrest of the sofa (our movie nights ends with one of us sleeping here, so we have blankets at ready) and pulled it over, all the way up my head and laid down with my head beside Herc’s lap.

“Just now you were fighting for it and now you are saying you don’t need it?”

I poked my head from my blanket and said, “Yes, but now, I don’t want it and I’m _not_ fighting.”

I pulled over my blanket again. Herc silently asked me, “Have you chosen any air companion yet?”

My voice is muffled but Herc can hear it just fine, “No, I didn’t. But, it doesn’t matter now.”

Somebody loudly sighed and I peeked from my blanket, “Now now, that sofa can’t handle two pouting beauties on it.” Thany said.

I huffed and mumbled, ‘sleeping, _not_ pouting.’

I can hear both Thany and Tri chuckling.

“Tell me, any ideas on how you want your companion should be,” Herc tried to talk.

“I already told that, I don’t want one.”

“Hmm okay. Thanks by the way.”

“huh?”

“For showing me how to peel these fruits. I’m done with these now.”

I looked at the bowl in his hands and I can see that Herc is a quick learner, “Those are looking good.” I said and he smiled. I caught on the words he said before, “I didn’t show you anything, I like those plums and I just-“

“You don’t like these.”

I raised my eyebrow in question.

How did he know that?

He must have sensed my unspoken question for he simply said “Ethan.”

I huffed loudly and pulled my blanket once again mumbling a ‘good night’ to no one in particular.

I got a chorus of ‘Good night Percy’ and few giggling sounds. I would have waited a while but I was tired so, I drifted into sleep.

 

I stirred to the sensation of somebody pulling my hair strands the next morning. I tried to swat whoever it is disturbing my sleep but they are persistent. So, I got up to see who needs what.

I opened my eyes to a little bird in blue and black perched on the armrest of the sofa and impatiently making chirping sounds. I blinked and tilted my head and it mirrored my expression by tilting its head. I chuckled and said, “Good morning to you too and who are you?”

“ _That_...is your companion Percy. She is an early riser, mind you. She won’t eat anything we give and impatiently waiting for you to come into senses.”

I stared at that cute little bird for a while, “It is _what_?”

“A northern kingfisher. Our air companions are different, Percy, we are royalty. All our companions are special and they are born on the same day as we are born. Hermes, you know one of dad’s friends, he keeps all our royal air companions. They are perfectly trained for both royal duties and informal communication. You just need to summon them or think about them and they will come. Looks like she sensed that you are in need of her and came this morning. Here give her some food, it came in these cans.”

“So, that is why you denied because you don’t want them to know our identities?”

“That and I can’t guarantee how long it will take to summon the companion and how long it will take her to reach here. It depends on how strong your bond is. Looks like you have a strong bond for her to come so fast.”

I hugged Tri tightly and said, “I’m sorry Tri, I should have known better. I thought that...” I trailed off.

“You thought what Percy?”

“It’s nothing Tri...I don’t know what is this in the cans but it stinks,” I gave the little birdie her food and she perched on my shoulder and happily ate her food.

“I am asking again, you thought what Percy?”

I slumped in the sofa startling the little bird on my shoulders. I quickly corrected my posture to her comfort. I stared at my hands in my lap and mumbled, “I thought that, you think I’m a spoiled child who doesn’t care about his companions.”

Tri inhaled sharply but I can’t make myself look into his eyes, “Oh Percy, you are not a spoiled child. You are never one, in fact you are kindest of all our siblings. Never let such stupid thoughts enter into your little brain. I said all of that spoiled child nonsense because I don’t want anyone of them to witness how you summon your companion. Looks like you don’t even need to summon explicitly. I’m sorry for making you think that way.”

I sniffed and buried my face in Tri’s shoulders. Tri comforted me and the little birdie nudged me with its soft feathers.

“Aw now your companion is glaring me for making you upset.” Tri said.

That got me up. Tri is right. I wonder how did that little birdie managed to glare so ferociously. I chuckled and stroked its feathers softly, “Calm down girl, s’not Tri’s fault. I got a bit emotional.”

Tri ruffled my hair and said, “So what is her name?

I thought for a while, she is cute, round, blue. I smiled brightly and said, “Raindrop.”

“It is cute but, why raindrop?”

“She is blue, round and born on my birthday which means it is rainy season in northern region. Everybody enjoys the arrival of raindrops and we always expect drizzle from cloud nymphs when there is good news in our world right? Same way this girl will bring all lovely messages.” I explained.

“That is really nice Percy. I’m impressed.”

I smiled at Tri and saw my little birdie, “So, like your new name girl? It’s ‘Raindrop’”

Raindrop made a happy chirping sound and went to inspect every nook of the house,  stopping at every window of the apartment. It flew into my room and perched on the windowsill.

Clever girl.

I went inside my room and found a silver cage. Apparently, Hermes sent her cage and food to my room.

I went to get ready to my new day in SIHI.

 

I went to my classroom fifteen minutes before the class, sat in my place and saw only Luke. I frowned, Tavy always accompanies Luke.

I asked Luke where is Tavy. Luke has this sad look on his face and he shook his head. Panic started bubbling in my stomach. Luke must have sensed my panic for he said, “Tavy is fine.”

“Then why is he not here?”

“He went to the augur initiating ceremony. His cousin who is born few years ago is apparently an augur and that to a celestial one at that. So, naturally all the augurs and their families will attend the ceremony. Celestial auguries are very auspicious and Tavy being an augur has to go there.” Luke finished miserably.

“Okay, what’s with the sad face? Isn’t it supposed to be a good thing?” I asked clearly confused why Luke is all-miserable.

“It is a good thing but not for Tavy. He has been dreading this day. The augurs in the ceremony, there are not good Percy. They will make Tavy miserable by calling him names. You know about black-augurs right? They will make sure not to let Tavy forget that for a minute. I know it because it happened last time too.”

“What do you mean last time too? What happened?”

“Well a year back there is a ceremony for a golden augur. Well I’m friend of that guy so I went there with my friends Drew and Bryce. Yes Percy, the ones in our class. That’s where I met Tavy. I have seen how they treat him. They treat him like a freaking untouchable. They don’t even let him walk beside them even though he wears that protection amulet. He just stood at the corner waiting for the ceremony to finish. And that’s not the worst part. There are people like Drew and Bryce who makes it so difficult for him to breathe practically bullying him making him say his friends’ names.”

I got confused again. “How is that bullying? You just have to name them right?”

“That’s the thing Percy, he doesn’t have any. Being a black augur means he is an outcast. And they know very well that he will not have any friends. The look on Tavy’s face at that time is so heart breaking and those people who play with feelings...ugh they just make me sick.”

I can feel tears pricking my eyes. I shook my head and asked, “When will he come back?”

“He will be staying there for three days.”

“Three days? Will he be okay?” I whispered.

Luke placed his hand on mine as comfort and said, “I don’t know Percy. They will try to break his spirit. Not everyone has a heart like yours. Even good people avoids him like plague and I can’t fault them. But, it will be hard on him especially after experiencing acceptance here for the first time in his life. I never said it but thank you Percy for standing up for him the first day; otherwise, I don’t think any of these people would have accepted him in the first place. Tavy gave up on the thought that somebody will accept him for what he is but let me tell you, for the first time in his life, he felt accepted and I have not seen him happily laughing like that before yesterday. It is always smile, never a laugh. We can’t even go there Percy, talk about helplessness. I can only hope that they don’t break him for good.”

I don’t even bother to stop my tears anymore.

“They can’t. Tavy is stronger than you think. And we won’t let him break”, I whispered the last part looking at Luke straight in the eye.

He nodded and said, “Yes Percy, we won’t let him. We won’t.”

He squeezed my hand and I mirrored the gesture offering comfort to Luke. Poor Luke, he must be worried sick. I wiped my tears.

Nico came into the class with Will and Jason. Will and Jason are busy chatting animatedly and Nico came and sat behind me.

He pulled my shirt and asked, “Everything okay Percy?”

I looked at Luke. He gave a look that said, ‘don’t tell, Percy’. I nodded (it is not my secret to tell anyway) and said “I’m fine, Nico.”

Nico narrowed his eyes but let it slide for Chiron came to the class.

“Good Morning class. Now Paul is busy with the meeting of Dryads so, we will be doing theory session today, Are you feeling well Percy?”

My head snapped fast, “Yes Chiron, I’m fine.”

I turned back and spotted Tri. I gave him a quick reassuring smile because I don’t want him to feel guilty because of what happened in the morning.

Chiron nodded his head and smiled, “Now class, what do you think is the best mode of communication?”

Leo cleared his throat and I turned back to see him, “The humans use their hand devices to send fast messages, I think they are best. They are fast and funny.”

Chiron chuckled and said, “They are called mobile phones. Paul will bring some phones and will teach you people how to use them in one of the activity sessions.”

“So do you think the old methods of communications like letters are futile?”

“I think so. It looks like that.” Leo answered.

“Very well Leo, so anyone else can tell why the messages are so important? Name few emotions that can be conveyed in messages and how can they influence a being?”

A beautiful blonde girl, Silena I think, she answered, “Each message is different in its purpose like some messages are informative, some are analyzing, some are just greetings like ‘good mornings and good days’. Some messages are questions about whereabouts like ‘where are you’, ‘come at 6’, etc. But some messages even though they are simple they convey so much emotion in them like appreciation, assurance, invitation, condolences, wishes etc. For example: A person did a good job. If you make an effort with a simple message like ‘you did a great job, keep it up’, it can boost the other person’s confidence. Even though the other person is somewhat hostile, a simple message can make his behavior less hostile and therefore messages can influence someone in more ways than we know.”

“Wow, Silena.” I said in awe and she smiled fondly at me. And I instantly decided that I like that girl.

“Indeed Percy, and very beautifully said Silena.” Chiron praised Silena.

“Very well, now about letters. Why do you think letters are common in both supernatural and mortal worlds? What is so special about letters? Anyone?.. Ah yes Will”

I looked at Luke beside me. He is blankly staring at the wall. I can understand his concern very well, even I don’t like Tavy to spend three days among such horrible beings. Why can’t they be polite at least? I was so engrossed in my thinking that I missed half of what Will said.

“-feel the letters. It appeals to our physical presence. We can touch them, keep them, treasure them and then there is the element of nostalgia. It feels like we traveled to the past and treasuring them feels like we captured a part of our life there. Written messages like letters take time, so it also gives the sense that the other person/being is taking their time for us. So no matter supernatural or mortal world, letters are always special.”

I made two thumbs up gesture and said “awesome” to Will. He smiled brightly at me and I smiled in return. Then I frowned, Why is Chiron not praising Will? I turned to look at Chiron and saw him eyeing me with amused expression.

What did I do?

My confusion must be written on my face for Chiron said, “I was just waiting for you to finish your special appreciation Percy, now that you are done with it, very impressive Will.”

Everyone laughed even Luke.

“They really told good things today,” I mumbled sheepishly.

“Yes they did and remember what you said are good things too,” Chiron smiled kindly and told us on Saturday morning we have to give a brief of today’s class and do an activity. The activity is simple; anyone from the team should describe their favorite letter. They have to describe how we are influenced by it.

“Hmm... my mom wrote me a letter about how proud she is that I got a call from SIHI. I stay with my dad, my mom is a mortal and she stays with my step dad. So, the letter means so much for me. So can I go for that letter? For Saturday I mean,” Luke asked and then he added, “If you have any letters bring them too, we will select what is best option.”

“I think it is great idea Luke, I’m sure your letter is perfect and by the way I will bring some of my letters but, I personally think your letter is a right choice,” I said.

Luke nodded and we went to lunch and Luke sat with us. I tried my best to divert Luke’s mind from Tavy. He is going to worry himself sick. I had to force two sandwiches down his throat.

In the culinary class I stood beside Luke. We completed our given steps and the rest of the time we went to various counters to see what everyone is doing. Luke and I talked about trying different techniques like baking and steaming next time.

After our classes, we went to café and I assured Luke that Tavy will be fine. I asked him to come to my apartment but he said he just need some good comfort food, silence to think and a good sleep. I nodded and said ‘okay’.

When we are about to leave the café Nico, Jason and Will came in. I smiled and waved at them. Jason and Will smiled brightly, Nico narrowed his again and asked, “You sure that you are okay Percy?”

I sighed and smiled reassuringly, “I am now, and thanks for asking.”

He looked at me for two minutes and nodded his head, “Good and it’s no problem.”

I said bye to everyone and left for my apartment.

Today we are having apartment for ourselves.

As soon as I stepped inside the apartment, Raindrop flew to me, perched on my shoulder, and made herself comfortable. I chuckled and said, “I’m glad that I’m a comfortable seat for you.” I stroked her feathers with my fingers.

I went to my room, gave Raindrop her food from the can and left some water in her silver cup that came with her belongings. Raindrop is busy in eating so, I went to Tri.

“Tri, have a moment?”

Tri eyed me with concern, “You okay Percy? You are almost...moody today. Is it me?”

“I was moody, yes. No, it is not you. And, I am fine now. I just need to know few things.”

“And why were you moody?”

I shook my head. Tri sighed and said, “Okay, what do you need to know?”

“How much time it will take for Raindrop to deliver message who are very far?”

“Five minutes maximum.” I stared dumbfounded at that answer so he continued, “Air companions, especially registered ones travel through Hermes express portals and Hermes has portals in each and every street.”

I blinked and nodded.

Wow, our Hermes express really is well connected throughout the world.

“What if we don’t know the address of the person whom we want to send message?”

“That’s not a problem; air companions especially registered ones are well trained. If you have anything that belongs to the one whom you want to send the message then, the companion uses its senses to reach them. In that case, it takes three minutes to reach the message. If you don’t have anything that belongs to the other being then you can send your thoughts and memories to the companion and your message will be delivered.”

“Wow, that’s easy.”

I remember that I have Tavy’s pen with me, so it should be easy.

“Umm how much weight can they carry?”

“umm...They can carry a fully grown Orca.”

“Woah...really?”

“What do you think Percy? They are royal companions; of course, they are strongest, fastest and wisest ones. Let me give you a tip, the more you give them responsibility, the happier they will be. Because, it is like a sign of trust for them. The more you show them trust, the more your bond will grow. So don’t hesitate, Percy.”

“Umm thanks Tri, so can we make some comfort food today?”

“Okay, but what do you want?”

“Chocolate, lots of it. Ice-cream, Grilled cheese sandwiches, bacon, some of that gumbo Leo used to make for our picnics in Montauk, some rice and salad.”

“Hmm okay we have some chocolate bars left over from yesterday’s cooking. Leo and Annabeth will be on gumbo because I don’t trust Leo with kitchen, Ethan, Alabaster will be on for rice and salad, Frank will do grilled sandwiches. I will do some hot chocolate. And you, melt some chocolate, we got so many special molds yesterday, fill it with melted chocolate and set it aside.”

I did my job and filled chocolate in seashell and smiley shapes. I set it aside. Now I have letters to write.

I went inside my room and opened the cage to find a notebook. The pages are blue, soft and has wavy pattern at the end of the page.

I took two pages out and wrote two letters. I set it aside. I can see Raindrop is excited but I asked her to wait.

After an hour, I went inside kitchen. I took a blue lunch bag and packed Ice cream, hot chocolate, some of chocolates I made, Gumbo, rice, grilled sandwiches, bacon. I made extra sure that all hot items are well separated from cold items.

I took a satin blue gift-wrap with silver polka dots and silver bow. I arranged homemade chocolates (both smiley and seashell shaped) in a box and neatly wrapped them.

Ha, Perfect.

I checked it once again and called Raindrop.

I gave her gift pack, letter and a cute little blue seashell. Then I showed her Tavy’s pen and she made a confirmation chirp.

“Good Raindrop, now give that package and come back.”

She didn’t move as she is eyeing the second package and made a chirp.

“You want to deliver both at once? Are you sure? It can be well uh...tiring?”

She made an angry screech.

“Okay, Okay. I trust you. You are a strong, fast and wise girl.”

I told Luke’s apartment address to her.

I gave her the lunch box, letter and a big blue seashell.

She made a confirmation chirp and flew.

 

_Dear Tavy,_

_Luke and I missed you a lot in the class today. Without you, it is kinda boring. Chiron gave us an activity for Saturday to bring our favorite letter and tell how it influenced us. In Culinary class, we did our assigned steps. Luke is very worried that you will be moody and depressed after this ceremony like last time. But, you and I both know better that you are too smart to compromise on your looks (Smiling makes you look more handsome). Stay strong and come back soon._

_P.S: They are homemade chocolates. I made it._

_P.P.S: Say hi to Raindrop, she is my air companion._

_P.P.P.S: Tell her she is the best air-companion ever because she is best and this is her first delivery._

_Yours best friend,_

_Percy._

 

_Dear Luke,_

_I know that you are worrying yourself sick to make decent food for yourself. So, here is your comfort food and I didn’t make it blue for your comfort. So, you better eat it. Stop worrying, eat well and sleep tight._

_P.S : Say hi, to Raindrop, my air-companion._

_-Percy_

 

**Will’s P.O.V**

 

I saw Percy going out of the café. I saw him in culinary class going to every counter with Luke and they both looked somewhat depressed.

“Is everything okay with him?” I asked Nico as he came back after talking with Percy.

“Yea he is now.”

That means he is _not_ okay before?

I saw Jason frowning at that statement probably thinking the same thing.

I don’t know why this troubled me so much. I just want to know why he is not okay. I want to cheer him up, make him smile and do _something._

Nico must have sensed my inner turmoil.

“Don’t worry Will, he is fine.”

“How do you know?”

“I just know.”

I raised an eyebrow and saw Jason doing the same.

_That_ confident huh?

“Well if you say so.”

Jason cleared his throat, “So Will, how is your ‘collection’ idea coming up?”

“huh? What idea?” Nico questioned.

Jason explained everything we both discussed yesterday.

Nico hummed thoughtful, “Actually yes, even I am interested.”

“I didn’t get your ‘interaction idea’ Will”, Jason said.

“It is simple. Your collection is perfect Jason but it lacks personal touch. It is more like mortals ‘coin collection’ Cecil is obsessed with. But, your collection is special and it involved insights, feelings and emotions. My idea is that we should make it a two-way interaction. I mean that column had a fan mail address to it so, why don’t we write a feedback to it?

“And why should we do that?”

“Because the fan mail goes to Sea-Prince and in a way we are _directly_ interacting with him. We can give our collection a personal touch.”

“There is no guarantee there will be a reply coming back so, how is that interacting if there is no reply. There are _thousands_ of fans sending feedback for him. Moreover it will be _so_ disappointing if we don’t get a reply, so why should we do that?”

“Yes, I agree that there is no guarantee that there will be a reply. In that case, we will have a copy of what we write in the letter with us and keep it with us. In this way we will have our insights and emotions written corresponding to respective articles. After few years, we can see it and experience our own personal touch. Moreover, as Silena said today, don’t you want to appreciate Sea-Prince for the work he has done? Don’t you want to be a reason for his improvement in articles and be the influence in his life for better? I mean _who knows_ , he _may_ reply after all.”

I can see excitement sparkling in Jason’s eye. I already knew that I won the deal here.

“Whoa wait there..So you are going to interact with him on personal level? Do we even _know_ this guy? What if he is some...uh bad guy?” Nico asked.

Jason outright glared as if he is personally offended.

I didn’t know that Jason could glare.

“Okay, stop glaring Jason. In that case, we will not give our names or family details or where we are studying. We will just give details like umm..uh...gender, interests, hobbies. Okay?”

Nico and Jason nodded their heads for that.

“So are we going to write it together?” Nico asked.

“Well I don’t think so, each of us will write our own letter in our apartments and keep it to ourselves. As I said, it is more like a personal collection now.”

“So when should we start?”

“I don’t know. As per your convenience. Guys come on, Austin said he will bring his team to our apartment for cooking sessions. I have to go soon.”

With that, we said our byes to Grover, Rachel and left the café.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raindrop  
> https://www.petinfoclub.com/Birds/Profiles/Softbills/Kingfishers.aspx  
> Sibyl  
> https://www.google.co.in/search?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=633&site=imghp&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=yellow+warbler&oq=yellow+warbler&gs_l=img.3...337397.343275.0.343787.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0....0...1c.1.64.img..0.0.0.WYMoppNACfg#imgrc=0KnlpCxrRChcTM%3A  
> Midnight  
> https://www.google.co.in/search?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=633&site=imghp&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=red+winged+black+bird&oq=red+winged+black+bird&gs_l=img.3...4512.19097.0.19411.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0....0...1c.1.64.img..0.0.0._kgcM195DAs#imgrc=MWnsq58wWEkbuM%3A  
> Romulus  
> https://www.google.co.in/search?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=633&site=imghp&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=hawk&oq=hawk&gs_l=img.3...45801.48857.0.49214.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0....0...1c.1.64.img..0.0.0.0H6FHQXkwEQ#imgrc=bksE0erfqxMqVM%3A


	5. Horizons, Chariot babies, Magic boxes and Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about the letters...we can see the letters written by Jason, Nico and Will.  
> It will be an emotional roller-coaster.   
> There will be fun of course. You can see how do supernaturals see mortal things (you will get an idea about such things)  
> I added Octavian's P.O.V because I want to give a big picture about the whole story.  
> It is a big chapter because I want to create the situations properly without throwing them here and there.  
> So finally the letters happened.  
> (I wanted to post this on Sunday itself but I dropped my laptop...so yeaaa..) The next one is coming up.

                                                                                ( **Chapter 5)**

 

**Jason’s P.O.V**

As soon I went to my apartment, I went to my bedroom because I don’t want Herc to see my confusion and fear.

It is not that I never thought of writing a fan mail for that column, I did. At least a hundred times or more. I write them and tear them off. Because, for me it is different.

For others it is like writing a letter to your favorite writer but for me, everything intensifies thousand times more when it comes to ‘The Sea Prince’.

It is like talking directly to your long time crush. Anxiety, hope, fear, is always there.

I can’t help it, I tried to put everything right, when I sit down to write a letter. There are thousands of things I wanted to explain, like how they are just good words for me, then I started to feel the words, how I started to like the thoughts behind those words and then how I started to like the one who is having those thoughts. It is difficult to explain that you have a crush on the person’s thoughts. Deep down I know I’m already falling for that person’s heart. But, it is difficult to put it into words without sounding weird. I just know that I’m going to sound like a weirdo.

I snorted at myself. I fell for words and I don’t know how to put myself in those words.

I don’t even know that person’s name.

I’m pathetic like that.

I always tear those futile attempts of pouring my heart out.

For me if I don’t get a reply, it is not just a disappointment like how I told Will. It will be like a _rejection_ after admitting my crush.

At this point I don’t even know if it a crush. Two months before I was completely fine convincing myself that I had some crazy crush about this charming columnist. That was until one day Herc teased me that most of the regular column writers in ‘Supernatural Daily’ are happily married.

I felt like my heart just dropped from Olympian horse on the clouds. I still remember the struggle of keeping a straight face and waving Herc off. I still remember getting up from the dining table and walking to my room is the longest journey I have had. Closing the door of my room, sliding against it, letting the very first of many tears fall, I remember everything, like it happened just yesterday.

I remember the lame attempts I made to protect my heart, telling it, Herc said ‘most of them’ _not_ ‘all of them’. It is then, I made a request to my father to arrange a big party for my birthday inviting everyone important. It came as a shock to him because I am always up for a private party with family including both Will’s and Nico’s. I just knew I had to confirm the news one way or the other.

Hermes (he is my cousin somehow; I don’t really know relations from my dad’s side. They are all confusing). He runs both Hermes Express and Supernatural Daily and I made sure that he is invited for the party.

                                                                    

                                                                                  **Flashback**

_“Hi, Hermes”_

_“Hello, birthday boy, look at you. Such a handsome man like your cousin.” Hermes laughed._

_I smiled and said, “So long. I guess you are busy with your paper and Hermes express.”_

_“Ah, yes. I’m busy but, can’t miss your birthday celebration now, can I?”_

_“You are doing good job at that. I enjoy reading SD actually, especially ‘Little-love’ column. So how is the new article coming this week?” I started conversationally._

_“That column is getting popular, isn’t it? Truth to be told I have very little input to give about that column.”_

_My face fell, and I mumbled an ‘oh.’_

_“Hey what’s with that face huh? Aphy runs that section of newspaper. Let me call her. Aphy!”_

_A beautiful woman in fuchsia colored robe appeared from behind me smiling. I know her, Aphrodite. She went to SIHI with my Dad, Apollo and Hades._

_“The birthday boy wants some gossip about your section of the newspaper,” Hermes stated. Aphrodite seemed amused and raised an eyebrow. We formally introduced ourselves. Talking to Hermes is okay but she is intimidating with all her beauty and personality. She must have sensed my hesitation for she winked at me, turned to Hermes and said, “I have to say, I really didn’t expect you to copy Apollo’s outfit.”_

_Hermes’ eyes widened, “What? He didn’t. I said sorry after my last prank.” With that said, he dashed away muttering excuses._

_“So Jason?”_

_“Yes mam”_

_“Aphy please and what do you want to know?”_

_“Aphy, umm about ‘Little love’ column..” I trailed off_

_“What about it? Any complaint?”_

_My eyes widened, “What? No no..no..It is amazing, I totally love it. I..I have a collection of all the articles. They are perfect..”, I explained hurriedly._

_She just laughed, “I get it. You really like them. So, what do you want to know about?”_

_I fidgeted with my hands, took a deep breath and said, “umm about Sea-prince. I just want to ...know something about him, yep, knowing something would be good. Do you know him? What he is like? Is he...”, I sighed and closed my eyes. I tried not to sound urgent but it sounded **desperate** , even to my own ears. I looked down at my feet and then at Aphy._

_She stared at me for a moment then looked at my dad who is talking to Apollo, Hades and Hermes. She looked at my dad like she knew something. She smiled kindly and said, “I get it.”_

_Tears start welling in my eyes and I looked up and said, “No, you don’t.”_

_I didn’t even bother to control all those frustrated tears now. The past days are nightmares. I hate not knowing things, I didn’t like uncertainty, I didn’t like to think that something I want is a forbidden fruit. It is so painful and how can she possibly understand everything in two minutes?_

_She took my hand and directed me towards the garden, which is empty. She then urged me to sit on one of the white cloud benches._

_“Oh Jason, I understand. I really do. You should talk to him. You do know that the column has a fan mail right?”_

_I simply nodded not trusting my voice._

_“Write to him Jason. It is a start. I just want to know one thing though, why him?”_

_I took a deep breath, I started it so I might as well take a step forward and get over with it, “I don’t know. It started with admiration though, how can one think so beautiful and pure, I started seeing things the same way, feeling things same way, I started to feel the words, the thoughts, I..I li..like those thoughts and slowly I started liking the heart behind those thoughts. I know it seems weird...“, I trailed off struggling how to put it. It’s **so hard**._

_“It’s beautiful.”_

_“What?”_

_“I said , it is beautiful, sweet but **not** weird. You will do well for each other. I’m sorry for making you answer something that is clearly a struggle for you but, I have to know your heart first. What can I say; I’m protective about the boy.”_

_“You know him?”_

_She laughed, “Of course I know him, he writes under my section right? And yes, I know him personally too.”_

_“How is he..I mean in real life? Is he anything like his words?”_

_“He is full of life, that is how he is. Sweet, Adorable and handsome man like you. And Darling, he is more than his words.”_

_I can feel blush rising from my neck, ‘Sweet, Adorable and handsome man like you’... Like me...l **ike me**...’More than his words’ she said. I feel my lips twitching and a smile blooming despite the fact that I cried in frustration a minute ago._

_“Do write him Jason. Believe me, it will do a lot good to you. I do see a lot of possibility. Take these.”_

_She gave me a pouch. I opened and saw round crystals. I took one crystal out and examined, first half is pale blue and second half is bluish green and both parts are separated by a amber line. They are beautiful._

_“What are these?”_

_“Horizon crystals. Horizon is a place where the sea and sky meets. It is a possibility. Take it. It is for good luck you know, when you write that letter. Just bring this crystal to the top corner of the letter and you will see.”_

_She winked at me. I was confused but pocketed the pouch muttering ‘thanks’._

_“Always my pleasure to guide young love,” She smiled brightly at me._

_I blinked at her, ‘Young love’ buzzing in my ears. I was about to ask what does she mean by love but, Will and Nico’s laugh interrupted our conversation._

_“We should get back to the party,” she said. I nodded deflated knowing I can’t just disappear from my own birthday party._

                                                                               **End of Flashback**

 

I sighed. I don’t know what I’m feeling anymore.

I went to the bronze cage of Romulus and bought the book with moving cloud pattern and pen out of it. Romulus perched in front of me.

I wrote my letter and checked it more than ten times.

I looked at my air companion, “This is it Romulus. Finally..”

I went to my mother’s case and pulled the crystal pouch. I took a crystal and bought it near the upper corner of the letter where a hole is punched to it. I don’t know the purpose of the hole, it is just there. I never really bothered to decorate my letters like Will and Nico anytime, plus I don’t posses any crafty items.

When I put the crystal there, a bronze chain appeared from the hole and tied itself to the paper and the crystal, leaving the crystal neatly hanged to letter beside bronze shaped cloud charm.

I blinked twice.

_Oh_

I called for Romulus but he tilted his head. I sighed.

Even my air companion is not sure whether I’m going to send the letter this time. I can’t blame him though. He has seen a hundred of torn letters when I had this expression on my face.

“No, Romulus. I’m not going to tear it this time. What Will said is right, I have to appreciate his time and efforts for making lives beautiful.”

Romulus flew to me and I tied the letter to his legs and gave the Supernatural Daily fan mail address.

Romulus nudged my shaking hand with his head. He knows the tears in my eyes.

“There won’t be a reply Romulus, _I just know_. This letter is going to get lost in thousands of other letters. I’m not sure if I will be able to take it again but, _at least I tried right?”_ I whispered the last part. I can feel wetness in my palms on the table. I frowned. My tears. I looked up to see Romulus nudging my palms. he looked so sad, my chest tightened.

“Hey big guy, I will be fine. _You are my Lucky mascot here_ ,” I tried to ease him. Romulus flew to my mother’s case and screeched.

“I gave you the address big guy,” I tried to tell but Romulus is eyeing the case intensely. I opened the case and the articles. He eyed those articles from the paper for two minutes and perched on my shoulder nudging it. I didn’t get it but I stroked along his feathers. He screeched and flew away.

The only thing I can do is wait and hope now. If I’m lucky I may get a reply within a week.

I let my tears fall freely now.

So helpless, so pathetic

It is night already and I wondered if Nico and Will wrote their letters. But right now, sleeping is very appealing to me.

I know I’m emotionally exhausted today and it didn’t take much time to enter into a dreamless sleep.

 

**Will’s P.O.V**

As soon as I got home, I went to my room and gave Sibyl her treats.

I went to the kitchen ate lunch, listened to Austin’s teammates. They were nice people.

Annabeth, Austin, Lou, Silena, Mitchell, Hylla are preparing Truffle tower in two Topsy-turvy shapes. Annabeth is in charge of making structural designs so that the tower doesn’t collapse even when it is topsy-turvy. Hylla is helping Annabeth,

Silena and Mitchell are for making the tower look beautiful. Austin and Lou are preparing all edibles like Chocolate, caramel, truffles etc.

They are working systematically. I felt very proud of Austin. He is doing an amazing job.

“Sorry for coming late, I had to help Leo to make gumbo. Can’t trust him with kitchen, you know, umm.. I bought homemade chocolates?” Annabeth nervously told Silena.

“It’s okay Annabeth. No worries, we had a lot of time for prep and homemade chocolates sounds amazing,” Silena reasoned and Austin nodded.

She smiled and mumbled a ‘thanks’.

“So guys, tell me colors now, I like Silver-blue and Gold-brown combinations for both towers.” Silena announced to everyone.

I have to admit both are excellent combinations.

“They are nice. Percy will go _crazy_ if I tell we are making a blue truffle tower. He will be trailing behind me asking to show it to him.” Annabeth mused.

Everybody laughed.

“Aww he is a nice guy though,” Silena cooed and Annabeth raised an amused eyebrow and her lips twitching.

“What day is it? A mutual appreciation day? I had to listen Percy going on about ‘Hey, did you listen Silena today? it was sweet’ ‘Will is also awesome, sooo smart as always’ in the kitchen”, Annabeth said making a bad impersonation of Percy.

Silena smiled warmly and blushed. I didn’t know how to behave around everybody, especially my brother, so I excused myself but Annabeth stopped me. She fetched a bowl and gave me five smiley chocolates from the glass jar she bought. I mumbled a ‘thanks.’

I went inside my bedroom. I fetched the book and pen from Sibyl’s small golden cage. Sibyl perched on my shoulder.

I wrote my letter in ten minutes. I took my time to write it neatly, the sun on the paper is slowly moving from one side to the other and it looks beautiful. Once I’m satisfied with the letter, I bought enchanted little inch yellow daisies. I bought one small daisy to the top corner of the letter and a thin golden chain emanated and tied itself to the daisy. A leafy wine wrapped itself to the chain.

I eyed the letter one more time.

Perfect.

I called Sibyl, “I’m excited, little one. This is such an amazing feeling. I really really really hope I get a reply but there are thousands of fan mails going for that column. How nice it would be if we get a reply right? Like we could have an interactive conversation like I imagined?” I asked her.

She fluttered her wings excitedly and made a cute confirmation chirp. I can feel the excitement thrumming in her when I tied my letter to her. I fetched the fan mail address to her.

She perched on my shoulder excitedly. I chuckled and gave her a chocolate from the bowl Annabeth gave me. She eyed it intently, clutched it in its beak and flew away.

I laughed at her excitement and shook my head.

Woah wait.

Did I gave her chocolate before flying away? That too when I was _giving the address?_

I face palmed. 

Ugh what am I even thinking?

I frowned thoughtful, I gave the fan mail address before, so Sibyl should take it to that address or else it will go to Annabeth. Annabeth is here. So, I think Sibyl must have taken fan mail address into account.

It is good that we agreed on not naming our particulars in the letter. If I don’t get a response back in a week, then I will have to assume, it went to wrong address and will have to write it again.

Then again, only ‘Sea Prince’ can get reference to my suggestions right? So no worries. Though, I hope I get a reply from the real Sea Prince.

I made my bed, opened my favorite new ‘Plant life edition’ I got from my dad. He told me, it helps honing my healing skills. Even Kayla started reading my old editions these days. I took remaining chocolates from the bowl and started nibbling them while reading the book.

The tasted warm and good.

Reading that book, I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning to get ready for my day, I checked for Sibyl. She didn’t return to apartment yet. I frowned.

That’s unusual.

I guess she went to meet Midnight or Romulus. That must be it.

I showered, dressed up and went into kitchen to see Austin proudly exhibiting two truffle towers. I went to him, clapped on his shoulder and smiled, “It’s looking delicious Aus.”

We ate truffles for breakfast. I usually don’t recommend it, but it _really_ looked delicious.

We went to SIHI together.

Chiron came and announced that every Friday, there won’t be any class in SIHI. We will be going to the mortal world with assisted members from the SIHI.

Each group will have twelve students and one assisted member.

We are gathered together in the cafeteria. Chiron is discussing about groups with assisted members. Meanwhile we started talking.

I started telling Nico and Jason about the truffle tower Austin made. Percy joined us and stood frowning.

“Are you okay Jason?” he suddenly asked.

Nico and I exchanged a worried glance and looked at Jason. He _really_ is not looking well.

How have we missed that?

Jason looked like he wanted to talk but he looked at us and smiled.

I pulled Nico to the side blabbering about Truffle tower giving Jason his space if he wanted to talk something out of his chest without us worrying. He is an idiot like that.

Nico seemed to understand this and he called Reyna. They started talking about some ‘Sam and bar?’. I stood there silently not completely out of earshot of Jason and Percy.

“So, really. Why didn’t you sleep properly?”

_What?_ How could Percy say that? Is it that obvious?

“What? Umm.. _.How?”_

“Simple, the blue has gone pale,” he said and then added, “I’d notice every nice amount of blue, it is my favorite color...”, he then groaned, “Jason, what is with that face? _Your_ _eyes_..”, he explained frustrated.

Oh

I can hear Jason chucking. That guy though, he can diffuse any situation. I wondered if he ever noticed my eyes, they are also blue right?

What am I even thinking?

Right, Focus.

“I wrote an important letter Percy, I’m just worried if I’d get a reply back. It is important for me so I couldn’t sleep properly. I’m fine. Thanks for noticing umm...the blue?” Jason said and humoured Percy.

Jason really _is invested_ with that column.

I really hope he gets a reply. I think I gave bad idea forcing him to write the letter. I should really ask Nico to not talk about column anymore in the near future in case if we don’t get a reply.

“I would notice if something is wrong with Jason’s Blue, and don’t worry you will get a reply.”

Wow, there is a Jason’s blue now?

Jason laughed, “Thanks, but you can’t say that Percy, they are uh...so many factors.”

“I’m not saying it, I just know it. I could see it in your face that it is some serious letter; I don’t think anybody will ignore such serious letters. Though all the best Jase, got to go, Luke is calling me,”

Jason mumbled a silent ‘thanks’.

I hope Jason is fine now. And really? _Jase?_

After ten minutes Chiron loudly announced, “Everyone gather around. So, the Fridays are for the subject, ‘Planning and implementation’, you will be having a Project on it at the end of the term. The first four Fridays of this month, you will just be exploring the mortal world, figuring out where to have what purchases and how much they cost. Each Friday we will be giving a fixed amount to each team on their purchases for the project. You can carry your own money on Fridays to make your own mortal purchases, for you will not be allowed to go to mortal world in any other days. Your assisted members will take you to places you wish to see and will guide you along the places and the purchases. They will have the money of your group. You can exchange your money to mortal money in exchange room which is left to the entrance. Though for today I recommend you to enjoy and explore the places your assisted members will show you.”

Everybody seemed excited and there is loud noise in the hall. I looked at Jason and saw him smiling and talking with Juniper. _Really smiling._

We are divided into groups. Percy, Luke, Octavian, me, Rachel, Juniper, Charles, Clarisse, Kayla, Mitchell, Silena, Hylla- we are a group and we are assisted by Aeolus. Octavian will join next Friday as Percy said he went to some celebration.

Jason and Nico are teamed with Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Grover, Jake, Chris, Austin, Annabeth, Lou.

Our group gathered and Aeolus asked everyone to get into a bus. Unlike normal mortal buses, these are enchanted. The outside noises will not be heard inside, these buses can easily avoid traffic and the seats are converted according to our comfort, like beds, sofas etc. The inside of the bus has space that can be expanded as per requirement but it will not be visible to outside.

I sat with Kayla, Mitchell, Hylla, Charles and Luke on a huge sofa. Percy sat in between Clarisse, Silena, Rachel, and Juniper on a bed opposite us, so that we are face to face. Aeolus sat on a leather seat in front, facing us.

“Percy, how does it feel to be sandwiched among all the ladies?” Luke asked amused.

Percy noticed that, he is the only boy sitting on other side. He just shrugged. “I don’t mind, it is good here.”

“Yes, Princess is very comfortable here,” the fierce girl Clarisse, said boring.

“Hey”

“What? You expect me to call you a Prince? Aren’t you a little soft for that? A prince should fiercely wield a weapon. Can you manage that?”

“uh well actually, I _can_ wield a weapon. I don’t know about fierce but I’m told that I’m quite good,” Percy answered with a smirk.

“Good eh? I believe it when I see it. It is not easy to impress me Jackson,” She huffed.

Percy turned to Luke and said, “She sounds a lot like Tavy.”

Luke laughed and said, “She will like you then.”

Clarisse glared at Percy, “In your dreams, Jackson.”

Percy and Luke studied her a moment, Luke said, “Yes, she likes you.”

Percy seriously nodded and said ‘Yep, looks like that’.

Clarisse scowled but didn’t answered back. Everybody laughed.

Aeolus looked amused about this exchange, he then cleared his throat and said, “Alright everybody, listen up. I will take you people to four places. Our supernatural community runs a shopping street in the middle of the city. These places are usually very crowded by both mortals and us. There will be things, which are used by both, but usually mortals can’t see supernatural things. The supernatural staff will assist you. They will not stop you from exploring and trying things. Your purchases for today will be transported to the buses with your name on it. Understood?”

Everybody nodded and he continued, “So the places I will take you are a mall, where all the mortal things are found in a place, a weaponry field, a craftsman shed, a greenhouse. For the start, today we will go to the mall because there is so much to see there and a quick visit to weaponry field for anyone who wants to have a suitable weapon because you will be training in SIHI. If you don’t want to go the field then there is a park nearby where you can relax.”

“Princess will come with me to select a weapon,” Clarisse loudly announced.

Percy shrugged and said ‘okay’. Hylla and Luke said that they will join with them and the rest of us said we will go to the park.

After half an hour, we arrived at shopping street.

Luke, Percy, Charles and I started talking while seeing different things on the display. We walked on the street; stopping at various places asking various questions, especially Percy. We entered the mall.

We decided to stick together and roam around exploring various sections. We went to the section of electronics where they display big television screens. Most of our people are accustomed with televisions. We even see the movies that are carefully selected by our parents on our birthdays. My dad gave me a collection of ‘High school Musical set’, ‘Tom and Jerry movies’ (Dad and Hermes always fight who gets to be Tom and Jerry...there are so many movies I haven’t watched yet in that set), Jason once showed me Hercules (Jason finds that movie funny because Herc _hates_ it).

What can I say? Humans have weird imagination.

Percy and Charles stopped in front of a Television dumbstruck.

Percy called Aeolus and he appeared from thin air, “What do you want, Percy?”

“How did they get those cars to talk?” Percy asked and Charles nodded.

Huh? Yes weird.

Magical animals and creatures do talk in our world but chariots don’t talk. They behave but doesn’t talk.

Maybe human magic is different.

“Percy, it is a movie. It is called, ‘Cars’”

“Yes, it is nice. That car had babies. Can our chariots have babies? They can be so cute,” Percy cooed.

“Yes I know few beautiful chariots Percy, their babies will be cute.” I said excited.

Everyone nodded thoughtful. Aeolus seemed uncomfortable.

“They are movies Percy, they are not real.”

“oh I know. The actors act in the movies. Sometimes the actors hide their identities to avoid all unwanted attention, Annie said that to me. Humans are skillful though. They managed to get Little Nemo to act all of that. _He is only a child_.” Percy explained to all of us delighted.

Interesting.

So all the High school movie is an act?

It makes sense though, hmm..that’s why they do all singing and dancing every twenty minutes.

I mean _who does that?_

Aeolus sighed, “Percy babies cannot happen for chariots. They are like some fictional concepts humans create, like the school with a stingray teachers in Nemo movie..” He explained.

Hmm what?

“Excuse me, but Stingrays are excellent teachers, do you think all fishes are illiterates?” Percy asked incredulously.

Aeolus shifted uncomfortably, “Pardon me Percy, I don’t know so much about underwater schooling system. I didn’t mean to insult fish population, as you can see I am a wind spirit,” he explained, Percy smiled and mumbled ‘s’okay’.

“So babies?” Charles asked.

“umm...it is difficult to explain...”, Aeolus trailed off. Percy sighed and said, we should continue exploring. Aeolus seemed happy that we dropped the topic and took the leave.

Everybody exchanged puzzled looks.

“I think this is some _big_ conspiracy,” Luke muttered thoughtful and everybody nodded.

“Do you think they are trying to cover the fact that human magic is powerful?” I said.

“Maybe, but I think there has to be a way to make it possible. After all, they usually behave, it is only fair that they have normal lives,” Charles said emotionally.

“That’s it. _They are going to have babies_.” Percy said in determination.

“But, only if they want it.” I said

I got a Chrous of ‘I agree’, ‘yes, that’s very important’, ‘I know you will not let anyone do anything wrong Will’.

I blinked at Percy. I see Charles ruffling his hair and Luke smiling fondly at him while he is busy seeing the cars movie once again.

That was sweet.

 Surely, it is overwhelming.

But, it feels nice to be trusted.

It felt amazing.

After sometime, we went to the kitchen items section. Percy and Luke talked about buying a big motor and pestle for their recipe. Charles helped them to find a right one. Charles explained about how different materials (like stone, wood, marble, metal) work differently. Percy and Luke bought a stone one and transported it into the bus.

Then we went to the toy section because Percy insisted and we too are very excited about human toys.

There are many varieties of same doll. Some with dresses, houses, colors etc. There are many cars, many human vehicle types, miniature animals, stuffed animals, kitchen sets, toy weapons, metal head warriors, green bulky angry warriors, miniature human figurines with weird costumes, spider printed humans, block construction toys etc.

While we are exploring water-firing weapons, Percy and Luke went to a section with colorful boxes. Charles thought water firing is so much fun.

We took some water firing bracelets with different colors and patterns and went to where Percy and Luke are standing with matching frowns.

“Percy, see these. These are fun.” Charles happily exclaimed

Percy and Luke shifted their attention onto those bracelets. Charles explained how they work. We decided to try them. Percy selected a coral colored one for Charles, a white one for Luke, a royal navy blue one for himself and a marine blue one for me. He frowned, took few more of those bracelets and transported them to bus.

 Luke and Percy still has those colorful boxes in their hands, “What is it?” I asked

“I don’t know, it looks... like it will not open? Maybe it is defected.” Luke said

I took one and pressed colors (everything seemed to work here with pressing buttons) and there is no key to it.

“What does it do?” Luke asked frustrated.

Charles called Aeolus. He appeared again. Luke simply held the cube up.

 Aeolus seemed amused. He took the box and twisted. The colors started moving in directions.

So you turn colorful pieces?

“This is called Rubik’s cube, you have to move this cube, you can move it in any way but, you have to bring one different color completely on each side. Just like that new one.” He explained and showed a fully made cube.

“Well, that’s easy, thanks Aeolus”, Luke said and Aeolus disappeared.

We took a cube each and tried. Half an hour later, everybody is frustrated and vexed except for Charles. Percy is going on rampage with four cubes trying his luck.

It seems none of the cube wants to get itself set. Luke called Aeolus this time.

“Why are the boxes not listening? Are these some underworld magical articles?” Luke questioned Aeolus.

“No they are not, human children often try to do these. Human parents buy them” Aeolus explained.

“As a punishment?” Luke asked

“No, as a gift, as a toy.”

“Why would they do that to their children?” Percy asked incredulously.

“It makes their children smart.” Aeolus reasoned.

Percy nodded.

Humans are that smart?

“It looks like you did it?” Aeolus raised an eyebrow at Charles.

“Umm yep, I removed every block and rearranged them?” Charles answered sheepishly.

“No, it is not the way. You have to do it only by sliding the cube.” Aeolus explained and Charles nodded.

Percy thought for a moment, then picked up a cardboard box with thirty or so magical boxes and said we are buying these. Aeolus seemed amused but didn’t stop. It looked like we are purchasing all small items, if he is not stopping us.

Percy and Luke wanted to explore more of the toy section but I want to see the pharmacy section. Percy and Luke agreed to accompany but Charles stopped, “You seemed interested in exploring this area, do it. I will accompany Will, I get so many cuts and bruises so, I need to visit and find if something is actually useful.”

We all agreed and went into different areas.

The human pharmacy is not so impressive, no healing sun-flakes, dragon scales, fairy dust, elf roots. But there are various types of lotions, salves, liquids, cotton, scissors, pain relieving aerosols neatly arranged in first aid kits. Charles and I got one each and left the place to explore clothing and accessories.

After an hour, we went to the park and waited for the rest of them to join. We sat relaxed, everybody gathered except Hylla, Clarisse, Luke and Percy. They might be choosing their weapons.

A few minutes later, we heard a loudly laughing Clarisse. Luke, Percy, Hylla and Clarisse came with Aeolus. Luke sat beside me and offered popcorn that they bought for everyone.  Clarisse clapped on Percy’s shoulder and talked animatedly. Everybody stared dumbfounded.

Luke said they explored gifts articles, books, art and food sections after we separated.

Aeolus asked everybody to go back to the bus and we went inside the bus. Everybody is so tired. The bus automatically shifted itself to provide sufficient number of beds. Everybody plopped down on the beds and took small nap for an hour.

 

**Nico’s P.O.V**

We got down from our bus and sat at the SIHI’s cafeteria waiting for everyone. Jason is talking something to Leo, they both instantly clicked.

I still couldn’t believe that we didn’t know about Jason’s foul mood until Percy asked.

I forced him to take naps morning and evening while traveling even though he complained that he is completely fine now.

He really is fine but, I want him to know that we care for him.

He is emotionally invested in that article. I _hope_ he gets a reply.

I have to talk to Will about this, about not mentioning that article anymore.

Speaking about the letter, I wrote it yesterday after going from café. I wrote my opinion about that controversial article he wrote and kept it aside because Tri came with a rice and gumbo for everyone. I ate with Hazel and went back to my room.

Thany likes gumbo with rice. Thany and Tri ate their peaceful dinner laughing and chatting.

I remember babbling so much about Tri to Midnight.

 He and Thany seems to be a thing now.

_What?_ I’m not blind.

I went back to the drawer to fetch the fan mail address but Midnight flew away.

I frowned. I was talking about Tri and it flew away?

I shrugged. Registered air companions must be knowing all fan mail addresses. Midnight is a proud girl. She doesn’t like to be told the things she already knew.

So I don’t have any doubts about my letter.

My musings are interrupted by cheerful laughs and I turned to see that Will’s group just entered cafeteria with two other groups.

I looked at the shopping bags they are carrying.

I made a face and muttered ‘So much shopping’.

Jason chuckled, “Oh you are the one to talk. You shopped all shiny things.”

I scowled.

“I shopped _essentials_ ”.

Jason rolled his eyes and smiled.

Chiron took attendance of the students and dismissed us.

Grover yelled, “Yo people! To the café. I want to show off the things I bought.”

A loud cheer erupted and we headed to the café.

I was talking with Jason and Reyna. We are taking our sweet time to reach the café with all the bags. Jason carried most bags.

“What is the baby secret your friend is talking about?” Reyna asked.

“What?" "Who?”

“Your friend Will, he is talking about keeping the baby secret with Percy, Luke and his team.”

My eyes widened mirroring Jason’s.

_What?_

“How do you know it?” Jason raised his eyebrow at Reyna.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I want to talk to Hylla and that girl Clarisse dragged her to the group and I only heard bits. Figured, you might know something.”

Jason and I shrugged after exchanging a long confused look.

We entered inside the café. The tables are already arranged in the center, to make a single big table. Will and Thany’s groups are already seated one side. So we sat on the opposite side of the table facing each other.

This is a nice arrangement.

I sat opposite to Percy, Jason and Hazel sat beside me on either side. Percy sat in between Luke and Will.

As soon as we took our seats, a thin water jet splashed on our faces. Jason, Hazel, me, rest of our group got up from the seats searching who did this?

None of them has any water on the table. Even Grover seemed perplexed.

“What happened guys?” Will asked

“ _Water_ happened”, I muttered irritated.

“But, there is no water here. Just sit down.” Luke said.

Everybody sat down and there is another splash on our faces.

_“What the hell man?”_ I heard Leo yelping.

Everybody is silent for a minute and then a loud laugh erupted from Will’s group.

I scowled at the lot and they showed off some colorful bands to their wrists.

“Charles showed us these water-firing toys in the mall. They are fun and Percy bought them for all our group,” Will explained giggling and showed us how it works.

Everybody laughed and Thany said, “We are their first victims, though it is fun.”

Percy searched one of his bags, extracted an electric blue water-band-toy and yelled, “Jase, catch.”

Jason took it and wore that band. It has ‘SMILE’ letters engraved on it.

“Suits you, s’already filled with water. Try it.”

Jason twisted his elbow and tried it. The water jet splashed on his shirt. He laughed.

He saw the bracelet again and said, “Thanks Percy and of course it would suit me. It is _Jason’s blue_ after all.”

Percy and Jason laughed. Will seemed amused.

Jason’s blue? Is this some private joke?

Grover showed various kitchen items he bought. The plant printed Coffee mugs which are approved by both Juniper and Percy.

Will showed that he bought a first-aid kit that seemed to impress Percy and Luke, since both are asking questions. He also bought few clothes and accessories that are too colorful for my taste but, it will suit him though. Jason showed the soccer ball and the whole uniform set. He also bought a cricket game set and a Gladiator styled-sword and Spear set.

Everybody seemed impressed.

Luke showed his dagger and the medium sized stone motor and pestle, he and Percy bought. Grover instantly checked and approved it. Percy told how Charles explained every material. He then got a food parcel from one of his bags and gave it to Grover. Grover peeked inside and declared, ‘Percy made his day’.

I raised my eyebrow at that. Rachel rolled his eyes and said ‘Got him Empanadas on the food truck’. I nodded amused.

I showed my Iron sword. Every gasped at the fine detail.

I appreciate fine artisan-ship.

I then showed my professional Kitchen knife set.

Luke and Percy exchanged amused glances.

Percy then got a box and gave it to me, “Edible carving tools to complete your fine kitchen set. Aeolus said there is an instruction manual inside on how to use those tools.”

I opened it and saw the tools and manual. Jason whistled appreciatively.

I mumbled a thanks.

Percy and Clarisse showed their weapons, Clarisse got a spear and Percy got a Greek style sword. He told that it is best he could find.

“True, Princess tried so many swords. All are terribly unbalanced. This is at least okay. Don’t worry, you will have a weapon made for you somewhere,” Clarisse patted Percy’s back. He mumbled ‘I hope so’.

I scowled. Princess?

If anyone calls me Princess, I will glare that person to oblivion.

Percy bought a butterfly bracelet to Hazel, a mortal museum book for Annabeth & Octavian, a color palate to Rachel, a pair of shoes for Luke, sandalwood perfume to Will, some game CD’s to Leo & Frank, a stopwatch for Reyna, a heart shape pendant for Silena & Juniper in pink and green colors, a War and Peace book for Clarisse and  some other stuff which he said he will give to Tri, so he will distribute when he goes home.  

Umm how much shopping did he do?

“Percy, really? Don’t you think you bought a bit much?” Tri asked in exasperation.

_Exactly._

“Nope, there are many small things but, Luke and I calculated money. Now that I see them, everything cost less than Nico’s sword and I needed proper deviation after I wasted all my concentration on those cubes.” Percy mused.

“It is a fine sword with so much detailing.” I huffed.

It is not my fault that I like fine things.

“Of course Nico, it is so cool.”

“What cubes?” Jason asked.

Percy produced a big box and gave everyone a colorful cube each. Will and Luke explained how to play it.

All the noise in the café abruptly stopped as everyone tried to set the cube correctly.

After half an hour, Jason is frustrated, “What is this magic?”

Percy gave him sympathetic look with his head on Will’s shoulder, “I know Jase, _everything moves but nothing works_.”

Luke grimly nodded.

Everybody is still trying and I got vexed. What _is_ this thing?

“Looks like you are almost there Percy?” I said looking at only one block he has to change and others’ heads snapped around to look at him.

He simply waved off, “No please, continue. Now pray tell me Nico how do I change that single piece without nearly disturbing half cube.”

I took his cube to check. I bit my lip.

He saw me and said, “Exactly,“ and went around disturbing whole cube to do it from the start.

_It must feel terrible._

“Ugh, this is torture.” I said irritated.

Jason scratched his head and I glared this damned cube.

“I am exhausted Tri,” Percy whined. Tri looked up from his cube and chuckled.

“I know. You want to go and sleep Percy?” Tri asked. Percy nodded tiredly.

They both got up and wished everyone ‘see you later guys’. Percy’s apartment mates also got up and said their byes and left the café.

I returned my attention back to this cube.

I glared it.

_Obey me._

 

**Percy’s P.O.V**

I went to the apartment, gave remaining things to Tri and asked him to give them.

I bought a small dagger for Ethan, a color-changing frame for Alabaster, three key chains for Tri, Thany and Herc with their names on it.

Everybody loved them. Leo and Frank already started getting ready to play the video game. Annabeth buried herself in the museum book.

I’m glad that everybody liked the things I bought.

I went inside my room and fed Raindrop her treats. Raindrop urged me to the window.

“You want fresh air girl?” I asked her and opened the windows.

I was stunned to find those two birds are still there from morning.

They are supposed to drop the letters in the silver letter-receiving box hanged outside right?

Poor things are staying outside from morning?

“Percy? You didn’t hang the letter receiving box outside?” Tri’s voice echoed from the hall.

“Umm Tri... can you come here?” I shouted back.

After a minute, Tri came.

“Is something wrong with the way I hanged the letter receiving box? I mean those birds are not leaving the messages there. Those two came early morning. You said they will leave the letters outside in the box right? So I thought they must have left the letters there. But, when I came and saw for the letters, those two are still outside.” I asked perplexed.

Tri went and checked the letter-receiving box. He frowned and said, “Everything is right Percy. I got a black beauty outside my window this morning, I checked it and knew that it was for you. So, I thought it will drop in your box. Now, When I went to the window, it is still there. Ah, see, there she is”, Tri showed a black bird which flew outside my window now.

“Do you think it is a faulty box that needs to be replaced and how do you know it is for me?”

“I don’t think it is faulty Percy. We got Sally’s letter in your box yesterday morning right? I think you have to receive it by hand. Of course, I would know it is yours; I don’t get fan mail Percy. It is written on the cover ‘The Sea Prince’”

I flushed bright red.

“Aren’t fan mails are delivered by Hermes official Personnel?” I asked confused. Tri shrugged.

Maybe some new system.

I allowed those three darlings to come inside.

“Raindrop, would you be a good girl and allow me to share your treats with these darlings?” I asked Raindrop who is perched on my shoulder.

She gave me a confirmation chirp. I praised her with a ‘best birdie’, ‘a good girl’ and stroked her feathers, which seemed to please her.

Tri fetched three plates and bowls with water. I filled the plates with bird food and urged them to eat and relax, “Sorry, I didn’t know I have to fetch them personally. Eat and relax while I go through these hmm?”

Those three hesitated for a while. But then, Raindrop made a loud screech and they started eating. I rubbed by ears, “next time, gimme a warning girl,” I mumbled. Tri chuckled.

I fetched the letters and went to my table. I opened each one of them and gasped. They are so beautiful and nicely decorated.

“Tri, look at these. So beautiful. The thing in the paper moves.” I told to Tri in awe.

Tri went and fetched my book. He then asked me to tap on the wavy patterns below. I tapped. The waves moved and a Dolphin jumped from the wave. I laughed. It’s so cool.

He then fetched a small pebble and asked me to place it on the top corner of the letter on the hole. I did and a silver chain emanated from it and bounded itself to the pebble. It then formed an intricate design that hangs from one side of that letter.

Beautiful.

“So, I have to use pebbles?”

“No Percy, you can use any item. But, make sure that they have a connection to you, it should represent you and should have a meaning. Most of the markers define a meaning, if you don’t know the meaning of a particular marker, then go to the cage and ask for the marker book. The marker book is enchanted, it will give you specific meaning.”

“Wow, thanks Tri.”

“Now I will go to Thany’s to give him the gift you gave.”

“What about Herc?”

“I can give him tomorrow in the class.”

Uh-oh.

He is not gonna like it.

Poor Herc.

I smiled and waved him bye.

I went to the cage, tapped twice, and asked for a marker book. I got it. I came to my table to read the letters.

I took the first letter with a sapphire like dark crystal with some yellow streaks inside. It is so beautiful together with platinum chain I think. The page has a castle. The shadow of the castle appears and disappears.

_So cool._

I kept the marker on the book and it showed- ‘The Pluto night gem – rare and expensive- represents admiration, honesty and Luck’

Oh wow.

I started reading the letter

 

_Dear Sea Prince,_

_I am a college going guy who came across your articles by my mutual friends. I have to say, I’m not a guy who reads SD articles and believe me if I came across the name ‘Little-Love’, by myself then I would not even have spared a glance on it. Really? ‘Little Love’? I thought it was sappy cute story about some little pup. Well, when my friend told me about some of the articles I was interested. A particular article intrigued me, -The mirror Frowns. I just wanted to say that I appreciate that you understood the ‘personal space’ issue. I also appreciate that your point lies on ‘Don’t be judgemental on first sight.’ I understand that most of the people saw it only on the surface or never really understood what you really meant but, don’t stop writing such things. Sometimes it is fun to go against wind and I might enjoy such articles even with that name of your column. ‘Little Love’? Why?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Reader._

 

I was laughing. I was happy and I was laughing. I can’t believe that somebody thought this column is all about puppy love. Well Aphy will throw a fit.

She named the column; _of course_ , _I loved it too._

It's cute name.

I was happy that somebody genuinely understood that article and encouraged me to write even more. I enjoyed that article so much but I got good bashing from the critics. Naturally, I was down and fans wrote me letters that they want to stand beside me. They told bad day happens to everyone. But, this guy _really understood_ the point of the article. That made me happy.

I took a paper from my book, tapped on the waves. It started moving and Dolphin is jumping occasionally. Perfect.

I thought for a while for the marker until I got a suitable one. I bought it near the top.

Wow, I never thought my marker would look _that_ beautiful.

I wrote the letter, tied to black bird's leg and asked her to wait and relax sometime. She made a chirp.

I picked my second letter. It has a small flower marker with golden chain. I kept it on marker book and tapped.

It showed- ‘Yellow daisy paradise-represents purity, harmony- the wine represents health, prosperity and good wishes’

_Sweet._

The page has sun moving from one side to another and small grass swaying at the bottom.

So welcoming.

I started reading the letter.

 

_Dear Sea Prince,_

_I’m not one of your vivid readers and I recently came across your articles. Let me tell you, they are beautiful, sweet and very thoughtful. You should know, there are so many people, who follow you directly and indirectly. My favorite article is ‘The Yellow sweater’. In that, I like the way you wrote about Dryads’ song. It was nice, the way you said your Pegasus flew to listen Dryads’ song because he won’t fit into the yellow sweater, when the northern winds blow on full swing. Many don’t know that, Dryads’ song protects us from north winds. One of my friends said that he often carries enchanted Dryads’ song in winters because he read it in your poem and started following without even knowing it consciously. I am a college going guy so I understand the importance of health education. I have read many of offhanded health pointers in your articles. So, I’m writing this letter to say that I appreciate your efforts for writing such sweet, thoughtful and responsible things. I am making a collection of such useful health pointers and I would be glad if you continue doing so._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Reader._

 

I blinked twice and stared the letter for five more minutes.

People are following my offhanded tips?

I got to take some expert suggestion if ever I want to write such things again.

Surely, my mom told me about Dryads’ song and few more things and I believe her. I’m glad that people are benefited by my writings in more ways than I can imagine. But, no one pointed me such things before.

Hmm..I have to think about it.

I rummaged few articles I collected.

Yes I found it.

 These are perfect. I made a marker for my letter. I wrote my letter neatly and carefully. I checked thrice. I was satisfied with the outcome and I tied the letter to the cute little yellow bird and asked her to wait too.

These letters are interesting.

I took the third letter. I placed the marker on the book tapped the marker book twice and it showed- ‘The Horizon crystal –extremely rare- The place where the sea and the sky meets- represents possibility, new beginnings, hope’

I took the crystal and examined. It surely looked like Horizon. _A possibility._

Interesting.

The moving clouds in the page gave a whimsical touch.

 I frowned. The cloud at the bottom is not moving. I tapped on the letter twice.

Nope, not moving.

There is an impression on that spot. I brought that letter close to my face and examined. Looks like a water drop.

I smiled. This writer is like me. Clumsy.

Tri always chides me to keep the water glass away from the working space.

I started reading the letter.

 

_Dear Sea Prince,_

_I’m glad that I finally gathered enough strength to write this letter. I wrote you so many letters trust me, but I was afraid that I won’t get a reply. Now that I finally wrote this, I just want you to know that I love all your work. My brother thinks I’m the only college going guy who reads SD only for your column, but I don’t care. I know it sounds weird but, I really admire all your thoughts that take shape in your words. I could imagine you sitting in a place, weaving thoughts into words and pouring gentle magic in your articles. Though that sometimes makes me wonder how you are in your real life. Your articles inspired me so much but, I want to know what is **your** inspiration. It also makes me wonder, if there is anything that is in common between us. I might sound a bit straight forward, nosy and asking too many questions. But, in my mind, I had this conversation tons of times. In my mind, I feel like I know you already through your words, thoughts and heart. These little things matter so much to me, so much. They add these lovely, beautiful elements in the idea I have in my mind. But, the sad part is I didn’t even existed in your world until now, given that you see this letter that is, when you already claimed a best place in my world. I am just a nameless face to you. Nevertheless, I want to tell you how much I adore your articles and I **really** hope this letter finds you. Take care._

_Yours Lovingly,_

_Reader._

 

This.

If this is not the sweetest thing in the world, then I don’t know what is.

This letter got me thinking, I can’t even imagine being non-existent in the lives of the people I adore. That must feel terrible.

I admit I found the letter a bit nosy when the guy asked about common liking but, it made sense. Maybe that is why this guy never wrote. I can imagine introducing yourself to the person whom you feel like you know inside out. I sensed lot of hesitation in that letter like that guy is trying to put his words correctly without creeping me out.

It is sweet and emotional.

For some reason this reminds me of Jason this morning. I hope he gets a reply too.

I went through the letter one more time. I traced that water drop with my fingers again and realized something.

My eyes widened.

Aww.

My throat tightened.

I went to the silver chest my mother gave me, and bought one of the things.

I hope he knows the story behind this. I thought I should mention in the letter.

I made a marker out of it.

I gasped when the marker is formed.

It looked like... _home._

I wrote the letter, carefully picking my words. I checked it twice. I gently tied it to that big hawk. The other two birds are waiting.

I told them, “When you have letters for me, even though it is addressed to fan mail, bring directly to me okay?”

The three made different confirmation screeches and flew away.

I took one little blue shell out, “We got one more letter to write girl.” I said

I wrote it, tied it to Raindrop and gave the package to her. It made a happy chirp and flew away.

I rubbed my eyes exhausted. I’m done for the day.

_‘Take care’,_ he said in that letter.

I smiled. I’m exactly doing that now.

I plopped on my bed to have a good nap before Annie comes and coax me to have dinner with her.

 

**Octavian’s P.O.V**

The evening is boring. The party is on full swing, everybody is chatting and I got bored in first ten minutes.

_Well done._

Everybody is very eager to introduce themselves to the big heads, Zeus, Hades and Apollo.

The three, even though they were all smiles, they stuck together. I can’t blame them, most of the party people are nosy bunch.

The amulet ceremony took place yesterday and Apollo was busy conducting it, as all augurs are Apollo’s business. Today he seemed to relax with his buddies.

I sat in a corner like yesterday. I was not supposed to cross paths even though I’m wearing a damn protection amulet. Apollo gave me an apologetic glance yesterday when he saw me brooding in the corner.

That was until a blue fur ball landed on my shoulder and gave me a package. Everybody’s heads whipped in my direction even the three big heads stood there with slightly opened mouths. Who could think that I will get a friendly letter? Everyone here knows Luke has a special air companion for he is son of Hermes and all. For a moment, even I thought that cute stupid blue fur ball confused me to someone. That was until I opened the letter and saw familiar handwriting.

I was sad when Percy mentioned Luke is worried. Of course he will be. He knows what happens here and by the looks of it, he told Percy everything.

I got irritated.

I read about what happened in today’s class and about the project on Saturday. I sighed. Then I read his hopeless cheesy line about my handsome personality to make me laugh. I smiled. _Idiot._

I read that he sent me some homemade chocolates. He proudly declared that he made them. But, what got me completely off guard is that, it was his first letter. I looked at the bird. Her name is ‘Raindrop’.

Her first delivery. _All my life,_ I’m trademarked as unlucky. I didn’t even dare to imagine I can be anyone’s first choice in anything. Did that idiot even _know_ how special the first delivery is?

I smiled. I don’t think Percy works that way, his definition of special and important are different. I chocked a laugh when I read that he expects me to say that she is world’s best air companion.

He says, ‘best air-companion’ and sends her to give the first delivery to a _black augur._

I want to read the letter again and again but, _damn these tears_ , making hard to even see the words.

Raindrop.

I chuckled. Only he can name something like this.

I opened the package to see chocolates in the shapes of Smiley and seashells.

I told her she is the best and she gave me a cute small blue seashell.

I have to make that idiot pay for making me cry twice within five minutes span.

I traced the seashell between my fingers and nibbled the chocolates. They are nice.

I didn’t care if people are glaring, frowning or scowling before me. I can’t let them get me. There are people waiting for me to come in single piece, both in mind and heart. I won’t disappoint them.

Yesterday turned out to be unexpected but in a good way.

Yes, I'm glad 'yesterday' happened.

My thoughts are interrupted by a sudden weight on my shoulder. I turned to see what it is.

Raindrop. I smiled.

She gave me the letter, the package and perched on another shoulder searching for comfortable place. I adjusted myself to make her comfortable and she made a pleased sound.

I smiled and opened the letter.

 

_Dear Tavy,_

_Today was fun because there are no classes. Luke and I still missed you. We went to mortal world for shopping. Luke and I shopped so many things; I will show you once come here. I hope you liked those chocolates. Luke told me about today’s boring party you had to endure for three hours so, I thought I should send you the things I bought for you today._

_The mortal museum book – (I bought this for both you and Annie)_

_The cream color band- It is water firing mortal toy, I have already filled with water. You have to wear it and press the middle button. Whenever you close the fist, it will spew water._

_Sour bites and Candyfloss jar- you eat them..._

_Soap bubbles- you have to dip that stick in the magical liquid and blow the air on the loop. You will love it._

_Rubik's cube- I told to Luke you can do this. I got headache solving this stupid magic box. You have to twist the cube; it moves and slides. You have to make sure that each face of the cube has only one color to it like the cardboard box shows. I gave you two cubes to try it. Aeolus said, it is not underworld magical thing but I have my doubts. It is torture, I tell you. I was nearly depressed. Only nearly._

_Hope you like them and good luck dealing with boring party. Come soon._

_P.S : Raindrop adores you, she chirped excited, when I gave your letter._

_Yours best friend,_

_Percy._

 

I started at the letter and the package. I looked up to see several shocked faces. A smile formed on my lips. I decided to put up a show for the first time in my life.

I opened the package to see different things. I bought edibles outside and set it aside.

Then I found the cream-colored band. I read the letter again and wore it. I closed my fist and water spewed and splashed on both Raindrop and me.

Raindrop got startled and flapped her wings. I laughed and said a ‘sorry’.

She perched on my shoulder again, so, I think all is good.

I took the band and set it aside. I opened the book and saw so many beautiful mortal constructions. I got to read it when I’m peaceful. I set the book aside.

I took a cube and twisted it.

Interesting.

I kept everything aside and started playing with it.

After an hour or so, I started feeling hungry so I opened the candyfloss jar and started eating it while playing this magical cube. Raindrop went to drink water.

I was so engrossed in playing it that, I didn’t notice someone on the couch before.

Somebody cleared the throat. I looked up and saw Apollo with Zeus and Hades.

Naturally, my first question is, _“Am I in trouble?”_

Apollo shook his head and chuckled, “No, you are not. We wanted to have a talk with you but looks like you are busy twisting uh..color box?”

 I looked up again from the cube and fetched the letter and read, “uh it is a ...Rubik’s cube. A mortal toy. Today my friend went to shopping in the mortal world and he got some things for me too.” I waved my hand towards the package.

“Ah, Fridays are shopping days in SIHI. I forgot that. You got a good friend there. Is it Hermes-boy?” Zeus asked and I gaped.

I didn’t say anything about SIHI.

Hades chuckled, “Please, we know SIHI identities. We are not for petty rivalries; we are above that. We support peace in our world. We came here to check you because we heard from Hermes; the last ceremony was hard for you. But, you seem alright.” Raindrop chose that time to make an entrance and perched on my shoulder, “Looks like it is not Luke, Zeus”. Hades said amused and raised an eyebrow.

Usually I would have not named Percy or not given any explicit details about him but, some strong pull from my gut, strong intuition told me that I have to talk about Percy with them. Something tells me Percy will need this. Some far future is shaping here. A good one at that.

I wordlessly gave the letter to Apollo and observed his face.

He read the signature name, observed the marker of the letter and the bird. He gave it to both Hades and Zeus.

Their faces showed sudden interest, some deep affection they don’t want to show outside. Nothing negative, I can sense that. I released my holding breath; Percy will be fine.

I decided that I will answer honestly whatever they ask me. I sensed their coming question.

I sighed, “No. Luke is still my boyfriend. Percy is my best friend, only one I will allow. He is Luke’s best friend too, Luke trusts him and so am I. We are a team in communications class.” I blurted out playing the cube.

Apollo nodded and asked, “So are people treating you nicely in SIHI?”

I hummed and nodded still playing the cube, “Firstly, it is all the same, standing away from me and everything, even teachers. Then after the introduction, we are allowed to roam in the big hall. Percy stood beside me and asked me to explain ‘painting of doors’ even though a group of nearly 15 members gesturing him to come back. I explained went away...”

I explained to them when Tri asked about this he said he made a choice. He even argued with Chiron about his choices saying that he made a choice to stand before me, behind me, with me, along me, beside me, ‘crossing the path is not only choice’ and all that stuff Luke told me.

“I still can’t believe how he got all of this from, ‘painting of doors’, and then, Chiron made us a team in his class.” I said and they all smiled.

“And what about the rest of class,” Zeus asked.

I told them about half of the class already adored Percy. I also told them about Nico, Jason and Will with brothers, sisters and friends comprises more than half of the class. They are already friends with Percy. So they tolerate me and behave nicely with me even if they have any doubts.

I observed the trio’s shock on the mention of three friends. Of course, these guys know everybody. Nico’s friends must be from big families. I concentrated back on my game.

“Nico is friends with other people?” Hades asked.

“Yeah he is. That guy is not bad if he is not glaring, nice too, but Percy is only one who is able to make him laugh outright. He goes all mushy in front of Percy. He is in our cooking team.” I explained.

There is silence for few moments and I looked up to see Hades smiling with a soft look. What did I say?

Well, I can’t blame myself, I was engrossed in this cube.

“So what about Jason?”

I didn’t see who asked but I answered, “I didn’t talk with Jason much, Percy talks with him a lot. That guy is all smiles like Percy. He always talks with Nico. Though, he took Percy to the big hall tour the first day I think. They were talking about picnic-beach-something.umm..I don’t know, I wasn’t intent in listening their picnic plans. Ugh... _Why is this cube not listening?”_

It was silent again. I looked up. Now Zeus is all smiles.

Apollo looked disappointed. He is disappointed because Zeus is smiling?

_Well okaayy..._

I went back to my game.  It is frustrating. That idiot told Luke, I can solve it.

“So ...umm...what about Will?”

“Umm...Will? He is a good guy. He is not in our team. He talks with Percy again. Yeah... But, Percy dragged him to our team in food fight because he is smart. I have to agree with him, Will has good aim though. That was fun. So much fun. I never had that much fun. We laughed so much. Luke is drenched in sauce. Will is good in classes; he tied with me and got second highest after Percy on our first activity. Percy goes on about ‘Will is sooo smart’, ‘cooool’, and ‘nice smile’ and everything....hmm..yep... **Yessss I did it**.”

I whooped my fist in the air.

I did it. _I outsmarted you_. Take that, you trouble cube.

Apollo is grinning widely now. Umm what?

Did I say something wrong?

“What is it? How to play it?” Hades asked.

I gave him the letter and the second cube to him. He read the letter and raised an amused eyebrow, “I can _assure_ you that, it is no underworld article.”

I sheepishly mumbled, ‘I’ll tell him that.’

Hades started playing with the cube. Zeus sighed and asked, “May I?”

I nodded. He took the band. I explained how it works. He splashed water on Hades who grumbled and said _‘I’m concentrating here’_.

Apollo took the glass bottle and asked what is it. I took the letter and read it again. I took the stick, dipped it in liquid and blew air in the loop.

I gasped.

Magic, Bubbles.

Apollo and I smiled delighted. It looked pretty.

Hades mumbled frustrated and asked, _“Is it forbidden magic?”_

I lifted my cube and said, “I did it. We have to be patient and repeat same until colors align, at least that’s what I did.” I explained.

Zeus rolled his eyes and said, “It is easy, let me do it for you.”

Hades grumbled again and said, “If you want to play it, get _your own_ uh..Rebuke cube. I asked first.”

Zeus frowned thoughtful and called someone named ‘Aeolus’. He appeared. Zeus asked him to bring some cubes. Aeolus looked at my package and smiled, “Percy?” he asked.

I nodded. He smiled, “The boy got a box full of these. Iris saw some students play these in café. She asked a cube for herself. I bought her one. Chiron saw her playing and asked one for himself and Paul as Paul came back from the Dryads' meeting. Those two are at it since two hours and I’m making trips for cubes whenever somebody asked for it. Everyone is frustrated and drinking lots of coffee in SIHI. It is horrible Zeus.”

Zeus frowned, “What is horrible?”

Aeolus chuckled amused, “Nothing bad I suppose. Hedge lost it after half an hour and a galleon of coffee. He started yelling at cube calling it ‘bad cupcake’ and started bashing it with his bat telling it to _die_. Ares seems to agree with it. He kinda announced _a war_ on mortal toys. Hestia and Chiron got hold of Hedge and asked Siren to sing a lullaby for Ares. Situation is under control now.”

Uh what?

_“Whaaat?”_

“I shall play the cube and I _will_ conquer it.” Zeus said determinedly. Aeolus got a cube and gave it to him and he started playing with Hades and observing his moves that irritated Hades for he started grumbling about, ‘cheating my moves’.

I raised an eyebrow at Apollo, “No, Let’s leave Zeus and Hades at that. I am all for pretty things. Bubbles are pretty.”

We laughed and blew more bubbles.

Raindrop flew around the bubbles trying to catch it with its beak.

It looked funny. I looked up to see everybody is envious. I am talking and laughing with three power men in our world.

I don’t care about them though.

My mind is fixed on only one thing. 'I got a friend now. A best one at that.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case if you are confused, Romulus can't see Jason sad so, he used an intense bond to track Percy directly instead of going to fan mail address.  
> Will gave the chocolate made by Percy when he gave letter so, Sibyl reaches Percy's  
> Nico babbled a lot about Tri when he gave the letter. She technically reached Tri's window but the letter finally reached Percy.


	6. 'Pearl of the eye', Secrets and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry for such a long wait...but, I just had to be at many places and it was exhausting.  
> I have been to my relatives for festive season and when I came back, I had to babysit my cousin's lil girl who seems to think that all the teddy bears, toys reside inside my laptop and she hogged my laptop to keep them safe.  
> I don't even know how to argue with that logic...so yeaa...  
> I only get my laptop on her nap timings and I had to complete my project at that time.  
> Now that I got my lappie...If it makes it any better, I made this a bigggg chapter. I tried to do parents meeting in this chapter but it became ridiculously big and I kinda wanted to end this chapter on a sweeter note...n I will update regularly because I already wrote half of the next chapter :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Pearl of an eye' is my imaginary concept, story, places, characters and everything. If anyone wants to use it, please credit the concept by linking it to this fic.  
> There won't be a Percy P.O.V in this chapter  
> In this chapter there will be replies, some secrets will be revealed and finally culinary session.  
> There will be a sleepover, starting of feelings and dreams.  
> And of course lot of fun and emotions.  
> Pearl of the eye (I imagine it wud b like this) : https://www.google.co.in/search?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=633&site=imghp&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=blue+pearls+in+shell&oq=blue+pearls+in+shell&gs_l=img.3...19103.22497.0.23466.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0....0...1c.1.64.img..0.0.0.7SoFbgLcW10#imgrc=XDucaWswfWjXCM%3A

                                                                               **(Chapter 6)**

 

**Jason’s P.O.V**

I came to my apartment after Will, Nico and I spent a copious amount of our time turning and twisting the cube at the café.

Seriously, what _is_ that thing?

Humans are vicious.

I mean who gives their children that?

No wonder humans often go into various types of depressions and mental illnesses that are hard to pronounce.

They must be solving cubes likes this from childhood.

I almost felt like crying when I had to twist my cube again after setting the cube with only two colors different.

I for my part consider myself almost victorious. Nico agrees with me though Will doesn’t agree with us.

Pfft...His loss.

Nico told to me that he would write a letter to his father to ask about the cube and the secret to unlock the cube. He is pretty sure that his father knows the solution.

Grover said that threatening the cube with fire or boiling it with suitable counter ingredients might produce desired results. Like Alchemy.

Nico and I thought that it is somewhat a plausible solution.

Will didn’t agree with that too. He said it is all about technique and patience.

Nico all but barked at Will at the implication of not having enough patience. Will raised his hands in defense and grumpily muttered, ‘yeah yeah, whatever, go hex your cube’.

Now that I am thinking, hexing isn’t a bad option. I am not good in underworld magic. Maybe Nico could do it.

All this thinking is giving me headache. It is already close to night. Dakota will call me when the dinner is ready.

I went to my room and hit the bed face first, only to yelp as Romulus screeched a loudest screech.

“Really Romulus? I think I got a permanent headache now,” I groaned and glared at Romulus.

Hmm...okay...He got a letter for me huh?

Well he can nudge me to take the letter...Why screeching?

Ugh..My head.

I rubbed my head and got up to take the letter. I glared Romulus again.

Seriously, the letter can wait.

I went and picked the letter. Romulus screeched loudly, swooped up and circled above my head.

“Okay big guy, I get it. Either you are excited or you are terribly hungry. Which one is it?” I went and gave some bird treats to him in his bowl.

Romulus stilled above and gave a dead blank ‘are you kidding me’ sort of look.

I blinked twice, “Okay so.. you are excited then,” I announced loudly and Romulus screeched again.

I resisted my urge to bang my head to the near flat surface.

Hmm...Strange. Romulus never got so excited, he is always.. well behaved? I looked at the letter cover and Romulus one more time suspiciously.

I opened the letter and first thing that caught my eye is the decorative thing attached to the letter. It is beautiful.

I have never seen anything like that. It is a type of pearl I think. The color is tricky, it is like deepest blue of the ocean, intense but soothing. The pearl is hanged from long silver chain. There are couple of silver charms, an anchor and a dolphin hanged from small silver chains.

The next thing that caught my eye is moving waves and jumping dolphin on the paper.

It’s cute.

I started reading the letter.

 

_Dear Mr. Sweetheart,_

_I hope you are well. I’m glad that you finally decided to send me one of your letters. Let me tell you, I’m totally flattered. I’m also glad that you like my thoughts. Well to answer your question, the people around me, my family, my friends and the things that happen day to day around me are my inspiration. It is all those little moments. The objects of my inspiration are so random. Of course, we do have something in common. The Horizon. The place where the sky of your sweetness meets me, because I would like to think meeting you in some faraway future is a possibility. On a different note, I like blueberries. I would like to know more about you too, for now you also exist in my world. We should always treasure our ‘Pearl of the Eyes’. Treasure mine for I treasured yours. I hope you will like my next article too. You too take care, Mr. Sweetheart._

_P.S: If you don’t know the story about ‘Pearl Of The Eye’, read it._

_P.P.S: Just show your bird my marker next time and it will bring your letters directly to me._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Sea Prince._

 

I stared at the letter dumbfounded. I got a reply.

I paced across the room blindly murmuring ‘I got a reply’.

Romulus clutched the hem of my shirt and dragged me to the bed, urging me to sit down.

I can understand his growing concern, but at that moment, I didn’t know how to behave to be honest.

My hawk is playing mother hen, which is ridiculous because it is hawk not hen.

I took deep breathe.

_I got a reply._

“We got a reply,” I shouted. Romulus perched on my shoulder and nudged me with its head when I whispered a ‘Thank you’.

I traced the marker with my fingers. This is a _real_ letter.

Not my dream. No

I read it again and again for ten times.

When I saw Mr. Sweetheart on the top of my letter, I was sure that it is for Herc or Dakota. I’m glad I didn’t give it to either of them though.

Oh my fluffy clouds! He called me Sweetheart. _Me._

I’m sure Romulus never saw me like this, grinning like a mad being.

The letter is _sweetest_ thing ever.

It is no wonder each of his article is different what with having random inspirations, like he said. I was also glad that he knew about Horizon crystals. I think Aphy gave him too, I mean those two know each other right? Makes sense.

Oh how I want to meet him one day. I really hope it is a possibility.

“He likes blueberries, big guy.” I absentmindedly told Romulus who made a low confirmation screech.

I never ate blueberries voluntarily. In Ice creams and chocolates, yes but otherwise, Nope.

I don't even know what they actually tastes like.

Every time I read the phrase ‘you exist in my world too’, my heart is fluttering dangerously. He said, he wants to know about me too and told me that Romulus can directly bring letter to him. This means he expects a reply to this.

My heart is beating fast. _More letters and more replies_.

He called me a _sweetheart_ , told me that he wants to know about me with an unspoken promise of more letters.

I never loved Will more than today for asking me to write the letter.

I never loved Nico more than today for having doubts about sharing our names and details.

Without them, I wouldn’t have written in first place or definitely would have written my name on it.

I sighed dreamily tracing my new name...of the sort.

Though I didn’t understand when I gave my..um ‘Pearl of the eye’? I don’t even know the story and he told explicitly to know about it. Herc must know such stories.

I carefully placed the letter in the drawer of my table, asked Romulus to keep an eye on it and went into kitchen.

Herc is on the sofa with his painting kit and canvas. He looks ... _weird._

Okay, I’m not disturbing Herc today. I took beeline and went into the kitchen where Dakota is preparing the dinner.

“Hey”

“Twenty minutes more Jason and dinner will be on the table. We came so late from café, so you have to wait.” Dakota said.

“No problem, that’s not what I was here for,” I said to him.

That caught his attention, “You want anything else?”

“I was uh..reading a book and there is something called um.. ‘Pearl Of The Eye’, I didn’t understand what it is. You have any idea?”

“Oh yea, it is the most powerful charm object. Powerful beings of the Sea possess that.”

“What about its story?”

Dakota raised his eyebrow in question, “Why this sudden interest?”

“Can’t a guy be curious?”

Dakota sighed, “Yep fine. A very long time back, I’m talking about Chiron’s childhood maybe. Thaaaat long. So there is a woman from the sea, some people say that she is royalty. So this Princess fell in love with the Celestial Prince from the stars with whom she used to talk daily from her favorite flat island. _Naturally_ , the big old man of sea told her, the union is not possible because you know, sea and sky never meet and all. But, they both are already so deeply in love. Those words broke her heart and she went to a small flat mist island where she can see all the stars and galaxies of the sky. For the first time she felt that, those words are true and the distance is endless. With heavy heart, she closed her eyes and started crying. From the sky, the celestial prince saw this and sprinkled stardust on her to console her. But, she couldn’t see the stardust because she closed her eyes. She cried thousand tears that night. The despair touched the galaxy where the Prince lives. He wanted to meet her so desperately that he created something that should not exist. He extended the flat island across the ocean to sit beside her and comfort her because he is a huge guy. He came to her and collected her thousand tears, which are now hardened because of stardust. They became golden pearls. Those are first Pearl of the eyes. He collected them and treasured them as a symbol of love. The old sea king didn’t like the partition line island in the middle of sea and tried to drown the island that is stretched across the ocean.”

I took a sharp breath.

Oh ...that’s horrible.

Dakota sensed my distress and held up his hand. I nodded and signaled him to continue the story.

“But, the pearl of the eyes formed a protection barrier around the island. The king of the Celestial world eventually played peacemaker telling that the island will not be a partition, for everyone can see it but cannot perceive it with their senses. The celestial king took five hundred pearls from the Prince and made a horizon palace in which both Prince and Princess could stay forever without disturbing both worlds and laws. The sea king reluctantly agreed. The Princess shared her pearls to the king for letting them stay on the island. Every royal descendant or member, I don’t know, will possess a single original ‘Pearl of the eye’. This helps them to collect their tears when they are in sea and make their own ‘Pearl of The eyes’. The sea people values tears so much, that is some serious deal for them. Usually they collect the tears when they are small. Not every ‘Pearl of eye’ color is same. There is a rumor that your dad has silver ‘Pearl of eye’. It allows the person access to the seven kingdoms of sea it seems, again I don’t know about that. It is one of the oldest and powerful magic. It sort of establishes a connection between the pearl holder and Pearl maker. The connection depends on their emotional compatibility. Umm...That’s it.” Dakota finished his story.

“Wow, ...that’s beautiful”, I said in awe.

So the SeaPrince is some important member of the sea?

Maybe close to royal family.

Oh wow.

But why giving the pearl to me?

“-world?” Dakota said.

I blinked twice, “Sorry, what?”

“I said, ‘lost in your romantic world’?”

I huffed, “Just thinking about the story.”

“That’s what I said.”

I rolled my eyes, “sure you did.” He laughed and I said I will be back.

I went inside my room and opened my letter. I read it twice.

‘I would like to think meeting you in some faraway future is a possibility’, he said in the letter. So, is this why he gave me the pearl?

The possibility of meeting him is enough to give me butterflies in the stomach. I read the letter again.

‘Treasure mine for I treasured yours’ ‘The sea people values tears so much, that is some serious deal for them’.

What did I write like that?

I opened my chest and the magical copy of my written letter. Apparently, Will gives best ideas. It is his idea to store a copy of our written letters. The letter book easily makes copy below the paper, as soon as I write the letter.

As soon as I opened my copy, I groaned loudly. There are so many tear impressions on the paper. Granted I have sent Romulus away with the letter before clutching the letter pad and wallowing in the self-pity, but I’m sure that few tears escaped while writing the letter.

Ugh. I want to bang my head to the nearest flat surface. Good news: there are _so many_ of them.

Stupid Jason.

There went my dream of making a first best impression jumping off the cliff.

I groaned again and hid my face behind my palms. Romulus made a croak. I peeped through my fingers. Poor guy must be so confused.

“And the best cry baby award goes to none other than me. I want my letter to make an impression like I’m some Roman knight in shining armor, is that too much to ask?” I asked Romulus desperately. He tilted his head and dropped one of his treats in my lap.

Great.

“Mocked by my own bird. What has my life come to?” I huffed and asked.

Romulus stood their silently eyeing me with exasperation. I don’t know if I’m interpreting or if my bird is really questioning my antics but the look my bird is giving me is so unnerving.

I stared at my bird for few minutes. I have decided that I’m not so mentally sound to handle my bird’s judgemental looks directed on me. So, I have decided to go out and eat some food.

Yes, food is perfect.

I went and sat at the dining table alone. This gave me time to digest the fact that my bird mocked me. If I told this to anyone I’m sure they will mock me too. I can practically see Nico, Will and Herc teasing me to no end.

Not everyone mocked me. The SeaPrince said he treasured. And he did really gave me a treasure. That bought a smile on my face.

“Is there any reason you are smiling in front of an Apple?” Hylla asked me.

“Hi Hylla, nothing important,” She raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything so I added, “Got any luck with the evil cube?”

That got her attention. She sighed and said ‘nope’. Reyna, Dakota and Herc joined the table. Herc is still quiet. I can’t believe I’m not enjoying Herc’s silence but something about it is kinda unnerving like my bird judging me.

That means, it is not right.

I decided to try to enjoy it while it lasts. I saw Herc again and he is just pushing his food around the plate.

Lunch is silent affair so, my mind drifted to the letter again and I can’t help but smile. One of these days I’m sure Herc is gonna get one of Apollo’s mind healers to see me.

Yet, that didn’t dampen my mood. I frowned and looked at the dining table.

“Why don’t we have blueberries in the fruit basket?” I suddenly asked. That caught everybody’s attention.

“Because it is not our favorite fruit..?” Dakota carefully supplied.

“What? No. They can be my favorite because blueberries are amazing. They taste like... Blueberry ice cream?” 

“Right.”

“So why sudden interest in blueberries?” Reyna wants to know. I swallowed my chicken. Well ‘ _the nameless person I really really really like, oh he said he likes blueberries, so I thought that I should really really try them to really really like them’_. I made a face. That sounds pathetic to my own ears so, I can’t tell them that. Nope.

I saw Reyna who is patiently waiting for my answer, I sighed, “According to SN daily’s horoscope, umm...it is my lucky fruit...” I trailed off and she rolled her eyes. Well it is better than my silly brain supplying all silly reasons. I heard Herc muttering ‘Stupid newspaper’ under his breath.

What is wrong with him today?

“Nico said he will come for sleepover. Why isn’t he here?” I asked in general and saw amused expressions of Reyna and Dakota.

“Nico is playing chaperone I guess..” Reyna said. She and Dakota exchanged knowing expressions. Well, it is starting to make me nervous.

“Chaperone for who?”

“For the guy, Triton I think”, Reyna said.

“uh-uh I will call him a spy Rey,” Dakota said and Reyna hummed.

_What? Why?_

“Are you serious?” Hylla exclaimed.

Exactly.

Reyna and Dakota nodded in amusement and gestured the fruit basket with a small nod. Hylla hurriedly fetched that small message parchment and read it. Her eyebrows touched her hairline and she made a ‘oh’ sound and returned the amused smirk towards Dakota and Reyna.

I took the parchment and read it.

_Hey Jason, sorry can’t come today. Tri came to apartment today to give the gift that Percy bought for Thany. They both started talking the usual lovey dovey things and suddenly my idiot of a brother asked Tri, if he wanted to go out somewhere to eat when Hazel and I are talking with dad about cubes through Iris calling. Dad being dad asked Hazel and me to follow them silently and give him full report. So nothing special and I hate my life as usual. Bye._

I can’t help it. I laughed at the bizarre situation and Nico’s antics. Everybody started talking about how Nico and Hazel must be pretending to be actual spies knowing how seriously Nico takes everything. Poor Hazel. Everybody laughed at that. Probably I should get whole story from Nico in the morning. I was so lost in thoughts until Herc made a sound at the back of his throat. I looked up and saw him clutching his spoon hard and bending it. He suddenly got up, excused himself and left the table muttering something about ‘nasty headaches and horrible dinner dates’.

“What was that about?” I wondered aloud.

Reyna, Hylla and Dakota exchanged understanding looks.

What about this know-it-all group?

What did I miss?

Hylla finally sighed and said, “I think Herc is kinda um...heartbroken.”

Reyna and Dakota nodded.

“That is expected. Though Herc is really trying to be part of it, I think the other two are already close.” Hylla said with thoughtful expression.

“Something happened when he went to Triton’s house for the cooking thing. He is all moody that night after he came.” Dakota mused.

“Oh yeah, Hazel said one moment Tri and Herc are bickering and the other moment Herc went to sofa all serious only talking with Percy. Though Lou said something interesting about Tri and Thany’s cake mix row.” Reyna said tapping spoon to her plate.

“I heard that too. Lou said she didn’t believe when Haz said that. I think Herc is moody because of the cake mix row. Though, today was a low blow. I mean even I got a gift and I know that guy for a day. Herc really must feel left out. Do you think he has feelings for that Triton?” Hylla asked.

“Ten drachmas says he is.” Dakota said.

“Twenty drachmas says it is mutual.” Reyna countered.

“No way, he just went to a date with Thany right?” Hylla said.

“You are not seeing what I’m seeing. So, my bet stays.”

I tuned out the rest of the conversation of betting on my brother’s unrequited feelings. How did I not see this? Herc must be feeling horrible. Sure, he has his so-Herc-like moments but, nobody deserved to be left out like that. Especially not Herc.

What do they think making Herc feel horrible like that? Who do they think they are?

For the next half an hour I sat thinking all the stuff that I might have missed. I felt hand on my shoulders and I turned my head to meet Reyna’s eyes. She patted on my back saying, ‘give some time, they will be alright’. I nodded but not sure who are they. I don’t want to even know. My primary concern is Herc who is heartbroken and alone in his room. I made a cup of hot chocolate and took it to Herc’s room.

Herc already slept curled to his side. He looked vulnerable and his whole posture is screaming sadness.

I didn’t want to disturb his sleep so I came outside. Hot anger bubbled inside me. At that moment, I hated Triton, Thany, Percy and myself.

What kind of brother am I? Not seeing all of this before. Not that it makes any difference to Herc’s pain but still, I could have comforted him.

A voice inside me providing me the reason that I really can’t blame any one of them but at this moment, I wanted to.

Hylla’s voice interrupted my musings, “Don’t over think this. You know, Herc is strong. He can handle himself well. Trust him that much, he is not that weak.” I can only nod because she is right. Herc is many things but not weak. I smiled and thanked her.

I went back to my room and read the letter once more, now that my mind is assured that Herc will be fine.

“I should get some blueberries tomorrow.”

 

**Nico’s P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning to my bird’s loud impatient croaking sounds near my ear.

‘Well, that’s what happens when you ignore your letters the whole night’ my rational part of brain supplied but I waved it off.

Early morning is not the time for brain debates. In my defense after spying on my brother’s so called date-dinner, I needed that much rest. Nothing happened but everything happened. I can see Thany was very happy and that makes me and Hazel happy, so there is that.

Yep, my reason for ignoring my noisy bird is totally justified. Thank you very much.

I went to my bird, fetched the letter and opened it. The marker is strange but I kinda liked it.

A turquoise colored zen crystal hanged with long silver chain. A starfish and dolphin silver charms are hanged with short silver chains. I know about these zen crystal with my father being holder of more than seventy five percent of supernatural world mines. A Zen stone collects memories; each color represents type of memories being collected. Like Red for passionate, yellow-hope, green-prosperous, blue-peace, turquoise-pleasant and happy. 

I opened the letter and saw moving waves and jumping Dolphin.

_Okaaay._ Who would write me such a letter?

I started reading.

 

_Dear Mr. Happy-Thoughts,_

_First of all, I thank your mutual friends. Second, I assure you, what I write is not cute puppy love, but if you want that, I will happily write for you. Thirdly, I’m glad that you understood that article. I’ve been bashed left and right by the critics for writing that article so, seeing that you really understood is like feeling refreshing drizzle in the middle of hot desert. You made me so happy, so, my offer stands, if you want puppy love, you shall get it. I appreciate that you wrote this letter, I really do. Yes, I will not stop writing such articles, not when I just found my readers who can be less judgemental. Thank you for your encouraging words by the way. Actually, one of my family friends suggested the ‘Little Love’ title and I said okay because it is kinda cute. It is actually interesting to find the title irked you so much. I could change it, you know, but I won’t. Because I like that it irks you so much and I’m a rebel like that ;)_

_P.S : Do tell me your opinions or suggestions for my articles. I hope you like them._

_P.P.S: Just show your bird my marker next time and it will bring your letters directly to me._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Sea Prince._

 

Woah, I really got the reply huh?

And really? _Mr. Happy-thoughts?_

Who is he? Another Percy?

I don’t think anybody can be a Percy, though this guy somehow declared me all happy going.

He is not all bad. I can see why Jason goes on and on about ‘Sea-Prince’.

He’s got good sense of humor, lighter than me but good nevertheless. Good sense of humor and sass is a dangerous combination. No wonder people went all judgemental about his article.

Unfortunately he didn’t change the title. _Come on,_ who keeps such a title?

I made faces at my bird, “he thinks he is being a rebel by not changing the name....Pttf..That title doesn’t irk at all. No. It is just a stupid title. I blame that family relative for giving such title. That title doesn’t irk me, does it Midnight?”

Midnight made a confirmation chirp. I sighed.

“I know,..stupid title.”

Okay, it irks me but he doesn’t have to know that.

“When I write the next letter I will make sure to mention that it _doesn’t_ irk me”.

And my bird agrees with me. That is why I like her.

I have to thank Will for asking me to write the letter. Surely, this is one interesting experience. But then I don’t know if they got their replies. I don’t want to rub it on their faces especially after seeing how invested Jason is and more or less Will is also invested. I sighed, it is better to keep it to myself. Yep, that is better.

My bird peered into the letter and tried to catch the dolphin. Suddenly we both got splashed with mouthful of water.

I blinked twice and saw Midnight drenched in water looking so cross at the naughty dolphin.

I couldn’t help myself anymore. I laughed. Not every day you can see a bird sporting an indignant expression when a dolphin is doing mischief.

I gave my wet bird some bird food and went to start the day.

Upon arriving at SIHI we are informed that the morning classes are cancelled because of some disturbing events happened to the coach and sword trainer. Afternoon culinary section will be there as usual.

Percy is talking animatedly to Luke, Herc and Grover. Will and Octavian are talking in hushed voices and occasional nods.

What is Herc doing over there?

I went to Jason and sat beside him. He seems somewhat upset and eyeing Herc, Thany and Tri.

Tri and Thany are silent. Thany looks like he is comforting Tri. Umm what is happening?

I nudged Jason and he gave me a small smile.

“Care to tell me what is happening over here and over there? And what are you doing here silently? I came fifteen minutes late and morning classes got cancelled, Will and Octavian are having some sort of spiritual conversations, Herc went to babysit Percy and I sense a trouble in paradise here” I nodded towards Tri and Thany.

Jason chuckled and sighed, “I don’t know clearly but from what I saw here it is this, as you can see Octavian came today so Percy and Luke are ecstatic about it. And Percy here got a lot of tearful hugging from Luke, encouraging and proud pats from Grover, hand squeezing and emotional smiles from Octavian. Though the last one really scared me but Percy turned into brightest shade of red and I think there is lot of stammering.”

Seriously? Three days Percy. _Three damn days._

Why did Luke hug Percy though? He has a boyfriend for Demeter’s sake.

I hope Nona gives this lot a good lecture.

And Octavian gave smiles? _As in Plural?_

Why did Percy have to turn a nice shade of red? 

Still my question goes unanswered. _What is happening?_

I scowled at the lot, “That’s just so weird...”

Jason nodded and continued, “After that Will came and saw the cube in Octavian’s hand. I couldn’t see the cube from here but Will perked up and showed his own cube from the bag completely done. Percy instantly announced that those two are smartest people he know very loudly. Annabeth there from the back got offended and shrieked. Percy scrambled fast and went to pacify her. On his way back he stopped at Herc’s bench and asked something..I don’t know... Tri kinda stammered...Percy was angry on Tri and he took Herc’s hand and dragged him to sit with him. So that’s what happened.”

And I’m only fifteen minutes late.

I hate that cube.

How did Will and Octavian got that cube listen to them?

And what about Herc?

“This doesn’t make any sense...”, I said.

“I know”

“And you didn’t go to Herc to ask what happened?”

“I’d like to keep my sanity.”

“I approve of that.”

“How did Octavian got cube? He is absent yesterday right?” I asked. Jason gave a blank face.

“No idea.”

“Did you solve the cube?”

“I think the cube hates me.”

“Mine too, and the feeling is mutual.”

“What about Herc?” I asked Jason because he seems somewhat sad..?

“He is kinda feeling low. He will bounce back.”

“What about Tri and Thany?”

“I have no idea why they are having pity party.”

“Can Percy really get angry?”

“That is news to me as well.”

“What are you thinking Jason?”

“You are still going to your dad’s place this evening with Thany?”

“Yes, why?”

“Can you get something for me?”

“Okay... what do you want?”

Jason rummaged through his pocket and gave me a list which has ‘blue berry jam, blueberry pie, ice cream, rock candy, drops, cookies, muffins, syrup and many more blueberry varieties. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at him, “When did you write this list?”

Jason shrugged and said, “You were late and I got nothing better to do than seeing all of them so I wrote the list and pocketed it.”

I was not _thaat_ late.

I was late one time and my best friend became -the great holy spirit of blueberry?

And seriously? He wrote all that in fifteen minutes?

I started shaking my head and said, “No, no, no...I have seen it all.” I got up and went to sit with Hazel for the sake of my healthy mental life. Jason called my name but I loudly shouted, “I swear, I will never ever ever be late again in my life.” I got several confused and startled looks but I didn’t care. _I was late **one time**_.

Hazel and I started simple conversation about our weekend plans – going to dad’s place and everything. Frank listened patiently but Leo is like hopping rabbit. It is a wonder that I didn’t get a permanent head damage by now. That’s because I was not listening to half of the things he’s saying after observing Hazel and Frank are intently listening to what all this fireball is spewing. Or maybe because I was busy scowling at first two benches.

I absentmindedly nodded to whatever Leo said, _oh hell_ ; this guy is a non-stop express. No wonder Percy and this guy are close. Together they can be quite chaotic. I don’t wanna even image dealing with both of them in a conversation.

But then Percy even though is a ball of energy himself there is always a certain pace to him. He is observant to whom he is talking even though he is talking at the speed of a mile per second. There is always a pace like eye contact, a smile directed towards whoever is listening, a beautiful smile at that, attentive towards listeners’ expressions even though he is on run with words, a joyful, calming presence giving everyone space to breathe unlike the firestorm beside me.

I shook my head.

What are they talking so intently there?

Everyone is laughing even Herc too. Good.

I looked at Jason who is also seeing the same thing and talking something with Juniper.

I looked again at the first two benches. Did anyone realize that a member is missing at their merry party?

Not bloody likely. _Do I care?_ Nope.

I sighed inside, who am I kidding? Of course, I started to care.

I ducked my head and stared at my fingers in lap. What is happening over there? Why am I not invited?

‘You just have to go, sit in your place and you will surely be included’ my mind ever so helpfully supplied.

I huffed and crossed my arms. I pretended to listen to Leo and suddenly I got a feeling that somebody is looking at me.

I raised my head and saw Percy looking at me from first bench. As soon as I made an eye contact, he instantly smiled and motioned me to come to second bench.

_Yess,_ that’s more like it.

I looked beside me to find all three of them in intense discussion. I shook my head, this guy is doing a marathon speech.

I was about to get up from my place when lunch break was announced. Percy looked at me apologetically. I shrugged and gave him my best placating smile. I hope it didn’t came more like a grimace.

Jason, Will and I sat at our original place. Will explained about horrible augur parties and Percy’s letters and gifts to Octavian daily. He also told that Luke has no idea about letters and Luke getting comfort food from Percy’s place.

Hmm...That explains all hugs and smiles. Well, that is certainly a best reason for all smiles and hugs.

I can see all soft smiles from Jason and Will. I can feel real smile coming from me too.

“What about Herc thing?” I asked.

“Oh that... Yesterday Percy gave Herc’s gift to Tri and asked him to give it to him. Tri told that he will give Thany’s gift yesterday and Herc’s today in SIHI. But, he kinda forgot to bring his gift today. Percy told Tri to give both Thany and Herc’s gifts at same time but reluctantly agreed when Tri told that he will give Herc’s gift today. Percy went to Tri’s bench to inquire about gift and learned Tri forgot it. Herc tried to placate Percy by saying, it is okay and they must have more important things. This got Percy angry and he dragged Herc to first bench.”

“So he got gift to Herc too?” Jason asked.

“Duh Of course Jason.” Will said with a blank face like he is stating something obvious. Jason hummed and nodded.

“Why is Grover so Happy?” I asked eyeing Grover across the room.

“Oh Grover and Percy are excited about today’s cooking thing. Apparently, Percy sent a letter to Grover to bring spices. Percy did some research and got to know which place is famous for which spice and Grover got all of them. You guys are so serious about this cooking thing.” Will said.

“Of course we are. And wait till you see my knife skills and I can’t wait to present my carving skills. I practiced some last night with the kit I got.” I announced proudly.

Jason chuckled and said, “Looking forward for that.”

“What are you guys doing by the way?” I asked

“I am doing a salad and lending a hand in refreshments.” Will said

“Whenever there is a person at our counter, I will catch their favorite fish from the tank and cook it for them using butter paper technique. It will take ten minutes for one serving.” Jason said.

“Oh wow. That is interesting. I can’t wait till I taste your fish.” I said excitedly. I always indulge in good food.

“Is that a Pearl on your gold chain?” Will asked Jason.

Strange. Jason always prefers wearing plain long chain.

“hmm? Uh..yes.”

“Don’t be like that Jason. I’m just seeing it.” Will pouted as soon as Jason tucked his chain below his shirt.

“It looks different. I have never seen a pearl of that color. I think it suits you.” I told him

“Yea probably only on you. Must be Jason’s blue”, Will huffed and I laughed at Will’s antics.

Jason smiled warmly and nodded. Will told about their dish and Austin’s dish even more. I have to admit everybody is bringing their ace card.

Jason told me that he will have sleepover at Will’s today and both of them gave their lists to me as I’m going to spend a day in underworld mansion. I tuned out rest of our conversation in the favor of thinking about presentation of our dish.

I sighed when I saw my lunch remained untouched. Great.

After lunch break we went to culinary hall and settled in our counters. There is a presentation table near every counter. Grover, Luke and Octavian decided that they will take care of handling sample business. We have to make sure to serve sample of our dish to whoever visits the counter after preparation.

When the clock struck 1PM we started making our dish. When Mr. Pan came to our counter Percy talked about different spices and where they came from, the material of motor and pestle and why he think it is best, the type of rice, vegetables used and provided samples of spices for tasting and smelling.

Percy did all talking because Grover suddenly went into mute mode on seeing Mr. Pan.

Octavian explained about seasoning, tempering, the oils used and their temperatures.

As soon as I finished cutting and boiling vegetables, I began carving some vegetables for presentation.

After two hours I have carved enough things for presentation. Octavian and Grover decided which carvings should be presented at the presentation table.

We all made a big hi-five after we successfully completed our dish. Teachers came and tasted our dish, asked few questions for which both Percy and Octavian answered.

Juniper’s team came for tasting.

Percy taught both Will and Jason how to eat drumsticks with hands. After some failed attempts, they somehow got hang of it. Both Jason and Will didn’t expect it to taste so different and so good. And they all finished their vegetables.

I’m so proud of my dish.

Meanwhile I caught the sight of Jason and Luke fishing out more drumsticks to eat.

“Oi, there won’t be any more drumsticks for people if you both go in this pace.”

Both of them have the decency to look sheepish. The others outright laughed except for Will and Percy.

“Hey what's wrong?”

“He is eating carrot flower.” Will answered.

“So?”

“You are missing the point...eating the flower.”

“Those are made of vegetables Will, don’t be dramatic. Being drama-queen is my job.”

“It is still a pretty flower. My favorite one” Percy mumbled and Will gravely nodded.

I resisted my urge to roll eyes and solemnly patted their back, “Get over it guys.”

They both heaved a big sigh and nodded.

_Idiots._   Still, I can’t help but feel proud about my carvings.

After Will and Jason left for their table, both Percy and I checked all counters.

We went to Annabeth’s counter. She told about how she introduced a technique to make it look so topsy-turvy. Both Percy and I exchanged few glances both of us unable to comprehend most of the words Annabeth is saying. I feel like I have to be there to catch the tower when it falls but, Austin assured that it will not fall. Percy loved blue truffle tower and we happily sampled some of the best truffles.

We went to Thany’s counter to check their cake. We waved for Leo, Frank and Hazel.

The tension is too much like you can cut it with butter knife. I felt awkward standing there where Percy is talking to both Thany and Herc but not Tri. That guy looked like he is about to cry. Percy, Thany and I exchanged our glances. Percy and I attempted to talk few things but soon it became awkward when Herc promptly ignored Tri talking to him. Soon Tri excused himself and left the hall with Percy on trail.

I stood awkwardly near the counter, “um..” I attempted to talk to Hazel but Hazel, Frank and Leo are staring holes at the presentation table and serving samples to people.

“He didn’t do it on purpose you know”, Thany broke silence, “You know who he is, they sometimes tend to be forgetful and he doesn’t know how to react when there is second authoritative voice. He only learnt ‘for’ or ‘against’ terms, half of the time he doesn’t understand when you are being funny and you don’t make it easy for him,” Herc nodded and sighed. Thany took Herc’s hand in his, they both exchanged a meaningful affectionate look and Thany said, “Fix it.”

Umm.. what just happened?

Brothers are difficult business for brains. Yes, that’s it.

Percy returned shaking his head and muttering, “Went to apartment for spending some time alone. That is his polite way of saying, spend the night somewhere else because I don’t know how to react.”

I patted his back saying, “You can stay at Will’s, Jason is going there for sleepover anyways. You three can enjoy.”

“What about you?” Percy asked.

“I’m going to my dad’s place for a night.” I said and he nodded.

“What is he doing in the apartment alone?” I asked.

Herc huffed and said, “sulking, what else?...but not for long,” with that said, he excused himself. Both Percy and Thany exchanged amused glances.

“Uff... enough of this drama...I wanna go to Jason’s counter.” I huffed and said.

We both went to Jason’s counter minus Jason. I explained to Will about Percy coming for sleepover to which Will cheerfully agreed.

“Where is Jase?” Percy asked.

“At the oven. Wait a minute Nico, you can select your fish.” Percy looked confused so Will explained their dish, “Ah, here he comes.”

“Um..I’m good with refreshment and your salad Will.” Percy muttered lowly. Jason visibly deflated.

“But, that’s Jason’s special...”

“I will go with your special this time Will..”

“Vegetarian?”

“Nope.”

“Don’t eat fish?” I asked. He just shook his head.

What is his problem then? Not vegetarian, eats fish...then what?

“I see” Jason thickly said. Percy lifted his head at that voice, opened his mouth to say something but shook his head gripping the edge of the counter so hard until his knuckles are white.

Jason handed his apron to Juniper and went to the tank taking big strides.

Juniper started shaking her head, “not cool Percy.”

Percy opened his mouth to say something but soon he placed a cold indifferent mask on his face that is so unlike him.

I saw retreating form of Jason, his whole form is looking so dejected.

I fisted my hands, “yes, that is totally not cool. Jason is so sensitive and if you don’t like something, you could have at least given him a proper reason.”

Percy just looked indifferent. That fueled my anger even more. I wanted a damn answer one way or the other.

“Just because Herc didn’t talk to Tri, you don’t have to do same treatment to Jason. You should know better than taking your anger on Jason.”

Percy didn’t budge but started to move from the counter. Will remained silent until then and asked to wait.

Percy sighed and waited, maybe expecting scolding from Will too. Will simply arranged a humongous amount of salad on a plate and gave it to Percy, ordering ‘Eat. Now’

_What. The. Hell._

Even Percy looked confused but started chewing awkwardly and started nodding when Will started explaining about salad and refreshments.

Really?

I crossed arms over my chest and stood there because I know Jason needs his space. Also I wanna know what Will is playing.

After Percy finished his plate, Will cleared it, placed a hand on Percy’s shoulder and ordered, “Now, spill.”

Percy blinked twice and asked, “What?”

Exactly.

“Don’t act daft Percy, the real reason..I wanna know the real reason.”

“What makes you think there is real reason, like Nico said, I was not in my senses and behaved poorly.”

Now that’s like it. I think I will talk to him after a proper apology.

“Oh really?” Will’s voice is dripped in sarcasm.

What is he playing at?

“What?” Percy asked but Will just looked Percy and squeezed his shoulder.

Percy took a ragged breathe and whispered, “y-you..Why?”

Will smiled and punched Percy’s shoulder lightly and said, “Because, I know you, idiot.”

For a moment, Percy looked at Will intently like he is seeing Will inside out. Will visibly gulped. The intensity with which he is looking at Will even got me swallow thickly.

After few intense moments Percy nodded and smiled at Will. With a sharp pang I realized that smile was beautiful, trusting and completely directed towards Will.

I shook my head, suddenly not wanting to stay in this place. But, I need to know what is going on.

Like mortals say, ‘Curiosity killed the cat’.

Percy motioned Will to come near and started to say something in his ear. Will’s eyes are as wide as saucers.

Oh, a secret then.

Why do everybody gets to hear secrets?

A low murmuring escaped from Will like ‘You don’t have to’ and something incoherent, but Percy is having none of that.

“Why?”

“You wanted real reason Will”

“I mean Why me?”

“Because I also believe that you know me, it is only fair, you know this too”

“What if I tell someone?”

“You can. I trust you, Will. You will only tell to people who are worthy of knowing.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Hey, gimme some credit. I know you too.”

With that said, Percy went to our counter.

“Wait a minute, I’m confused.” I muttered seeing the retreating form. I saw Will, who just ducked his head and having a shy smile.

_Hey,_ just because I’m not most happiest person doesn’t mean I can’t handle good smiles directed towards me.

This is so unfair.

“Come on Nico, we need to pacify Jason.”

I shook my head and nodded.

Finally, we are doing something that _I_ understand.

We went near the tank and saw Jason sitting on a bench with his face in his hands and elbows on thighs.

“Come on Jason, it is not what you must be thinking, I assure you that. He can’t come here or enjoy the dish.” Will said and started rubbing Jason’s shoulders.

Jason chuckled dryly, “Can’t come? That’s rich.”

“As stupid as it sounds, that’s true. It would have been a disaster.”

“Yea, few harmless fish makes a disaster. Save your breath, Will, I know all about ‘lack of interest’, when I see one.”

“You seriously can’t be thinking like that. He gave you a nickname for goodness’ sake and not everyone goes like step-mom’s Jason.”

“About time he realized I’m not _that_ interesting.”

“You must be kidding...” I mused aloud. I opted to stay out of the conversation but Jason’s lack of confidence in himself and people is so unbelievable to ignore.

Will took a deep breath and said, “Guys, I cannot take this stupidity anymore but I need you to promise not to tell this to anyone, not even our siblings and parents.”

As Jason is unaware of what happened before he frowned at Will adorably. Will and I chuckled at the sight. I nodded saying ‘okay’. Jason looked at both of us and warily nodded too.

Will cleared his throat, checked his surroundings, gathered us and said, “Percy told me this, he said and I quote, ‘I can’t go to the tank or watch Jason preparing live fish. I understand all underwater creatures. As the crown prince of mighty ocean, if any of the fish pleads for rescue from the tank, I’d have to make sure to rescue my fish population and see them to safety. At the worst if the fish pleads in Jason’s hand while preparing whatever it is, I’d have to fight him to rescue or avenge as it entails my princely responsibility. I don’t want to do that. Yes, I’m the Prince Perseus of mighty Ocean, son of Poseidon, king of seven seas and crown Prince of northern Atlantis. But, call me Percy’ so yeaa...he said that”

I can see Jason gaping at Will and I think I don’t present a better picture either.

_A crown Prince?_

Percy is a royalty? Not just any royalty but future king of Atlantis.

“Wow...yea..a fighting would be bad and Juniper would go mad if Percy pulled a stunt rescuing fish and emptying tank.” Jason said after a while.

Will chuckled, “haha yep, now it makes sense, that day when Percy told about how Tri can get an air-companion in a single day. And their names, gods, everybody is so blind.”

“Also I think our brothers know about this, it is only a guess though with how my brother described Tri to Herc and Herc seems to understand that when all the while I thought I was listening to some different language with familiar words.” I said.

Both Jason and Will laughed.

I left them to their cheerful chatting and came back to my counter. Luke and Octavian went to check others' counters. Percy settled at Annabeth’s counter eating blue spare truffles with Austin. Thany, Hazel and Frank came to our counter. Grover gave them samples and told them how to eat drumsticks.

They all loved the dish. Hazel and Thany are for seconds. Frank appreciated me for my carving and went to check my tools. Suddenly Grover came and dumped a bowl full of rice and sambar with extra vegetables into my hands all the while muttering something about, ‘giving orders’.

I raised my eyebrows in question.

“Eat it, dude. Why do you have to skip lunch?”

“How do you know? And I didn’t skip...I was thinking something and forgot to eat.”

“Percy told me. Whatever dude, you skipped meals and I get orders and glares from across tables... _oh what now?”_

I frowned and followed Grover’s line of sight. I saw Percy wildly gesturing something to Grover.

“Ah, yes...here is your refreshment. Now eaaat faaast...I have to go to Juniper when you finish.”

“I don’t need a baby-sitter. You go.”

“And be the subject of all those glares? No. Thank you very much. Now eat.”

Hazel frowned and asked, “Then why can’t he come here himself instead of glaring?”

“Oh that’s because, Annabeth asked Percy yesterday to spend last half an hour at their counter. It is something like ‘Percy attracting crowd strategy’. She basically dragged him.”

I huffed. It is ‘Percy being Loud strategy’.

I nodded and started eating. After five minutes I heard everyone heaving an exasperated sigh and Grover throwing his hands in air.

“Grover, just go to Juniper. I will manage.” I said to him and went to Annabeth’s counter, sat before Percy and said, “There eating, Happy? Stop torturing Grover already.”

Percy blushed red, awkwardly scratched his head and nodded. I made a mistake by lifting my head. Almost everyone started giving me sly smiles, their eyes darting between Percy and me.

Did I said I can handle smiles directed at me? Nope scratch those words.

_I can’t handle smiles directed at me._

**Will’s P.O.V**

 

Today is one of the happiest days of my life. My mother always used to tell me _‘Trust is very important thing in life, to have a trustworthy person in the life is a blessing and to be trustworthy for someone is an honor’._

Two people trusted me today. A popular writer to verify his articles and A crown Prince to guard his secret. My mother would be proud.

More happiness came to house in the form of Austin’s team coming in first place with Drew’s team and we tied with Nico’s team for second position. It calls for celebrations.

I have to clean my apartment before the gang comes. Luke, Octavian, Grover, Reyna, Juniper, Silena, Mitchell, Lou, Hylla, Annabeth are coming to celebrate with us. They will stay until night and will go to their apartments while Jason and Percy will have sleepover here.

I went to my bedroom to clean my bed. I picked up my mom’s wooden medical kit to place it safely. I can’t help but open the box and read the letter I got.

What can I say? It is unexpected and it made me happy.

Even the marker is thoughtful with cute white conch hanging to silver chain which represents prosperity, trust and beginnings. It makes the sound of ocean waves too. I even loved the other charms like starfish and dolphin. The paper has moving wavy pattern with a cute dolphin jumping.

I reread the letter.

 

_Dear Mr. Dependable,_

_I’m glad you read my articles. I’m very pleased that you find them beautiful and useful. I have never thought that my articles are doing the jobs of healer prescriptions indirectly. I always try to incorporate the things my mother used to tell me in the form of bedtime stories. Her close friend is a healer and my mother is quite knowledgeable so I often use them a lot. Though, some of them are the things I came to learn in time. I was glad and relieved when I came to know that I actually helped some people. Thank you for pointing out that. And also I understand the seriousness of the situation. I understood that my articles should be verified and I want you to verify such facts from my articles. I also want to know if you want to add any such pointers in my articles. If you accept this working proposal then do write a reply before Monday night, so I can send you working contract and my Wednesday article to you for verification. Again thank you for writing this letter._

_P.S : The payment details will be entailed with contract._

_P.P.S: Just show the marker to your bird, it will bring letters directly to me._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Sea Prince._

 

I clutched the letter close, my first official job offer. I closed my eyes.

Dad will be happy, Austin and Kayla will be on moon.

I haven’t told them yet. I should tell them tomorrow.

I placed the letter inside the kit, closed it and kept it safely from prying eyes. The only thing is I can’t tell Jason and Nico this. I know Jason will be happy but he will feel dejected that he didn’t get any reply. If he got one I’m sure he must have announced the news from Olympic garden.

I sighed and cleaned the room before guys storm the apartment.

Percy and Jason went to Jason’s apartment to bring movie-discs.

Half an hour later the whole living room is filled with laughter. Jason, Austin, Kayla and I sat on small sofa. All the girls Silena, Annabeth, Lou, Hylla, Reyna and Juniper sat on the center mega-sofa. Luke, Octavian, Percy and Grover sat on the floor. With Octavian’s head on Luke’s shoulder, Percy’s head on Octavian’s and Grover’s head on Percy’s. It was a nice setup for them since popcorn bowl is on Octavian’s lap and he keeps an eye on everyone.

We are all watching Disney-Hercules movie.

“Hehe...Tri should see this movie. He will have so many taunt lines against Herc.” Percy said.

“Herc hates this movie.” Austin supplied.

“haha...Then Tri should definitely see this movie.” Percy piped and Hi-fived with Annabeth.

“Annabeth, stop pulling Percy’s hair and exchange your place with me.” Silena suddenly said.

“Umm...that’s fine Silena, Annie always plays with my hair and I don’t mind.”

“oh no, not about that. I wanna try something I saw on the mortal fashion book.” Silena sheepishly explained. Both Percy and Annabeth shrugged.

“I will do it with Octavian’s hair.” Annabeth announced.

Luke jerked his head and said, “No one but me pulls Tavy’s hair...basically no one will touch Tavy.”

“Dude, Percy is practically sleeping on him, playing with his protective amulet and calls him the same nickname.” Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Luke waved of, “That’s just Percy.”

“So can I pull your hair?” Annabeth asked.

Luke gave a coy smile and said, “Do as you please,” and earned a bump on his head by Octavian.

Everybody laughed.

“Umm dude, do Hades really have blue flames above his head?” Grover asked.

Jason and I exchanged amused glances. Where is Nico when we need him.

Percy raised his chin thoughtfully, “I don’t know G-Man, and I have heard underground is a dark place, so I think everyone is born with their own torches. Though, I must admit Hades chose a wise color.”

Jason and I laughed outright.

Percy and Grover turned their questioning glances to us. Both Jason and I shrugged.

After seeing the movie Percy declared that ‘Finding Nemo’ is the best movie and Annabeth instantly agreed saying ‘at least the baby fish is cute.’

“Aw Percy, you might hurt Herc’s feelings,” Jason snickered and everybody laughed again.

Kayla nudged me and whispered, “So, Percy told you a big secret it seems? Care to tell what is it?”

I blinked twice and hissed, “How do you know that? And no, that is not my secret to tell.”

Kayla pouted but said, “I asked Nico, why the dear brother of mine is blinding us with all his shine. He said, Percy told you his big secret because you are ‘ _sooo smart_ ’”.

I rolled my eyes at Nico’s dramatic flair and Jason snickered.

“That’s true, you wear Lou’s horrid make-up and go out. He will still think you are enlightening world with your brilliance,” Jason mused. Kayla and Austin giggled.

I stared them in horror. Lou’s make-up?

Kayla giggled more, “Okay okay, not Lou’s, how about mine?”

I flushed and looked at Percy who is busy in narrating fish story to everyone, “Kayla, you do realize that Jason is joking right?”

Austin piped in, “Let’s test the theory.”

Jason and Austin high-fived each other, “Good idea.”

“Bad idea.”

“Oh come on, dear brother. Be a brave light soldier.”

I hissed, “How about we listen to the story, a baby fish is missing there..?”

“How about No” both Jason and Austin said at once. I scowled.

I’m going to become a laughing stock today.

“Okay not entire make-up, only one item.”

“Spoil sport.” Kayla huffed.

“One or none. I think I can apply blush or eye-liner quite nicely. I did kayla’s make-up for your birthday Jason.”

I raised my chin to challenge. It is no big deal for me.

Jason and Kayla whispered something and there is a devious smile on her face. For some reason it made me feel a bit queasy.

“We have decided. Lip-gloss, the pink one.”

My eyes are wide as saucers, “You wouldn’t.”

Jason, Kayla and Austin snickered, “oh we just did.”

I shifted in my seat. That is the most girly type product in Kayla’s make-up kit.

I swallowed thickly and saw that Percy finished narrating his story.

Kayla went inside her room and came after five minutes. She cleared her throat casually drawing everyone’s attention and she suddenly announced, “Will, Hermes express delivered your favorite lip-gloss today. You ordered it last week right?”

Everybody stilled. I visibly gulped, “Uh yea..um Thanks Kayla. I will take it to my room, k-keep it there.”

“Dude, why do you need lip-gloss for?” Grover asked perplexed.

“Duh for lips of course.” Kayla rolled her eyes.

Silena perked up and took Lip-gloss from Kayla and approved saying that, ‘good product’.

“B-but you are a gu-“ Luke started only to get a kick in his shin and glare from Octavian.

Grover and Luke shifted uncomfortably. Whereas Annabeth and Reyna exchanged a look.

Percy took Lip-gloss from Silena and raised an eyebrow, “Cherry flavored?”

Jason, Austin and Kayla stopped smiling and paled visibly eyeing each other.

Perhaps, it is little late to realize that they made a fool out of me.

Great, now that guy thinks I must be some freak.

I rolled my eyes casually at the lot as if saying that ‘this is rubbish idea’ but that reaction hurt. A lot.

Maybe somewhere deep inside I believed Jason and hoped for a different reaction.

I should have known. But, I’m not going to make more fool out of me by showing my honest reaction. I raised my chin and spat, “Yes, it is pink and it tastes like cherries. Got problem?”

I wanted it to sound casual but it came out a bit harsh. Jason gave me an apologetic glance to which I gave a reassuring smile. My reassuring smile must have resembled like an odd grimace because Jason and Austin ducked their heads and Kayla squeezed my hand.

Great.

It is not their fault. Even I believed something different, at least a bit of understanding gesture. Who am I kidding? I’m not that special.

I must be so immersed in self-pity talk because I was startled when Kayla nudged me and nodded her towards Percy speaking something, “-it outside?”

“Umm, sorry what?”

“I’m asking, I have never seen you wearing this. When do you wear it?”

Oh well, what should I say to that?

“Ah, I’m not c-comfortable wearing it outside. I wear it for family functions..?”

Damn.

Percy nodded, opened the cap and smelled its contents. He seemed intrigued with the stuff.

“So you apply it with this brush directly?”

I just nodded because I’m still a bit peeved.

Suddenly Percy said, “Wear it.”

I blinked. I heard snickering from Austin and scowled.

That is not part of the plan. I looked at Jason and Kayla, asking for help but they looked amused.

_Traitors._

“I-I don’t think so. No, Percy.”

“Oh come-on Will, Silena did spikes to my hair. Juniper did uh..a sapling-type hair-do to Grover. _I just wanna see_...” Percy whined and trailed off. Grover touched his hair alarmingly demanding if anything is wrong with it. Percy and Juniper instantly jumped to placate Grover muttering praises and assurances.

I would have laughed at the scene if not for the situation I’m in. I glared the lot who sat beside me demanding to right the situation.

Austin hurriedly said, “I don’t think so...uh ..because...well, h-he didn’t have his favorite mirror now.”

I scowled.

Percy looked confused for a moment and then brightened, “oh let me come there, I will try.”

“What? Percy, NO.”

But no one listened to me as everybody’s attention is on Percy who crossed from the main sofa to our spot and motioned me to sit-down.

I didn’t budge until Grover dragged me down to the floor from the sofa saying, “If Percy messes with your face, I will have a company.”

Percy huffed, clearly not pleased with the statement.

“It is just like painting Percy. Hold the brush tight.” Silena said.

After few tense moments, the brush came out from the bottle with a loud pop sound. It should not make that much sound but, it makes sense as everybody is silent in the room.

Percy critically eyed the brush and my face. I suddenly had urge to look down or touch my face or say something to escape from that intense scrutiny. There is something so unnerving about a person seeing so intensely, it made me swallow thickly. He bought the brush near my lips and I started moving consciously. Anybody who has eyes can clearly see that I’m out of my comfort zone. I stopped moving when Percy made a ‘shhh’ sound.

When Percy bought the brush near to mine, I couldn’t help but gulp. It is not my fault that, his faint breath tingles on my face. I can’t help but notice heat is pooling around my face and ears. I wonder if everyone in the room can hear my heart beat. I squirmed under his gaze.

Percy stopped at once, took my face in his hand and said, ‘really Will, Stop moving so much’. I stilled and tried to control my short breaths. Instead of fidgeting, I tried to observe his eyes. I have never seen Percy’s eyes up close. Even though they are brilliantly sea-green in color, they are some blue flecks in between. Percy started with ginger brush strokes at first. He then got bold and started dragging the brush across my lips spewing occasional instructions like ‘say ahs and do oh's’. He applied second coat but then decided against it by carefully removing access gloss from my lips.

He then started adjusting the outline. It must seem pretty quick for someone who is seeing this but, for me it is like time-slowed down. For a fleeting second an unnatural breeze ruffled Percy’s hair and instantly Percy’s eyes narrowed towards Jason. Percy smelled like Ocean-breeze and sandalwood in that moment. So royal like smell. No one else must have noticed this but as I said, time is passing agonizingly slow for me. After doing outline, Percy bought back my face to his shoulder distance and eyed critically. He then dragged his thumb softly below my bottom lip. I sharply sucked a breath because the touch was unbelievably tender.

Thankfully, before I say or do something stupid, he smiled brightly and said it was ‘done’.

“Oh wow Percy, well done. It was nice. Not too shiny or glossy. Just perfect amount of color and shine.” Silena clapped and smiled.

Percy went to sit before Silena once again and preened in her praises. Annabeth chuckled and said, “Yea seaweed brain, I agree. You’ve got some talent there.”

Percy scratched the back of his neck and sheepishly offered, “That’s just Will’s lips, not me okay? The color suits him and it really really smells like cherries too.”

I ducked my head to hide the color of my face at that unexpected praise. Only he can praise someone’s lips, lip color and smell of lips like that, and then made it look so innocent.

I went and sat in between Austin and Kayla eyeing Percy. For some reason I can’t take my eyes off him.

Everybody started second movie but my brain stopped registering facts after getting color to my lips. I heard Kayla whispering to Jason, “That is almost romantic, right?”

I flushed. I heard Jason heaving a big sigh and saying, “haa..I know righttt..”

I turned to look at Jason on hearing that, it almost sounds wistful...?

I saw Jason, he ducked his head and started turning that pearl on his chain. For a fleeting moment, there is that breeze again. I looked at Percy. He has frown on his face and he looked like he is searching something..?

Umm what exactly is happening?

I shrugged, I must be going crazy. So, I started focusing on the movie like rest of them.

After an hour or so the second movie ended.

“Do you think we did wrong Luke? I mean should we do like that...out of nowhere?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know Percy, mortals are weird. They have torture cubes for fun and they sing and dance beyond reason.” Luke answered groggily.

“Umm I’m not doing that..” Percy said, instantly everyone made humming sounds.

Reyna eyed everyone and said, “We should go to our apartments before passing out cold here on the floor.”

We all ate dinner together. Dinner is a noisy affair with lots of passing around stuff, jokes and small-talks. After dinner, everybody bid their good-byes. Jason sleepily went to my room and plopped on my bed face first as if he owns it. I smiled, turned him into proper sleeping position with the help of Percy and ruffled his hair. He is a heavy sleeper.

I asked Percy to wait for me in my room and went to the kitchen to get some blue truffles.

When I came back to the room, I saw Percy sitting in the middle of the bed beside Jason holding a letter. I raised an eye-brow. Percy patted the space beside him. I went and sat there waiting for his answer.

“Got letter from my dad. My whole family is coming tomorrow for the parents meeting. He is very excited. I will introduce them to you. They will be super happy, I tell you. Chiron announced this after the culinary session right? But, parents got the notice beforehand it seems.” Percy excitedly blabbered and I instantly understood that my dad is not coming to the meeting, otherwise he would have written a letter. I sighed, that means Jason’s and Nico’s dads are not coming either.

I tried to not sound so disappointed because our fathers are busy people but it is hard to stick to that when the only royal family of our world will be coming for Percy. Surely, the king should be more busier.

My thoughts came to halt when Percy forced his letter into my hands. Even the parchment screams royalty with solid silver borders, some royal emblem markers and a striking trident glowing in moving and thrashing ocean on the paper.

I read the contents of the letter since Percy gave it himself. Somehow I expected difficult words showcasing royal decorum and stuff. But, somehow it is simple letter written by very excited father. The handwriting changes in between at least five times. All are different but they are neatly written.

I frowned and asked without looking up because suddenly the Ocean breeze and sandalwood is wafting in the air almost overwhelmingly and he smells bloody awesome, “Percy, uh...different handwritings...” I trailed off.

“ _Oh that_ , my dad, moms, Rhodes, Beth, Kym..all are super excited, so they snatch the letter a lot in-between to write their piece of mind. They do it often when they write letters. I recognize all their handwritings, s’not a problem..”

I smiled. They surely seem like an interesting family.

I looked at Percy to find him sitting in front of Jason, poking his cheeks slightly, bopping his nose. Jason leaned to the touch almost curling himself around Percy. There is again that breeze again. Percy stilled and he slowly dragged a knuckle across his cheek. It is almost a feather like tender touch as he touched me earlier. He hesitantly touched Jason’s hair with other hand. Jason visibly relaxed and caught Percy’s hand as if he is clinging onto a plushie.

A sharp pang pricked my heart.

“Um what are you doing Percy?”

“He is kinda ..calling me Will. He is confused. How is he calling me, Will?” I looked at Percy frowning. I can tell that he is telling truth if only I can understand what he is telling in first place.

“Umm I don’t know...”

“He smells like royal palace too, Will.”

My head spun around. Truly yes, now that breeze which is ruffling both Percy’s and Jason’s hair smells a lot like Percy. And there is no wind moment inside the room. It is as if the wind is on their both heads.

_Strange._

I nodded, “Do you think he is okay?” I asked Percy.

Percy didn’t answer for few moments, he looked at Jason almost affectionately. I swallowed the hurt.

“He is hopeful and happy. I don’t know why, but he is.” Percy finally said.

I nodded dumbly as if I understood. Percy tried to free his hand from Jason but Jason had iron grip and started mumbling some incoherent things and almost nuzzling Percy’s hand.

Percy chuckled, “He makes a big cute doggie.”

Later he shrugged and plopped down beside Jason. He started narrating a story about a prank that went wrong in the palace.

He partially turned to my side while telling the story. My hand went to touch Percy’s hair on its own accord. The prominent spikes Silena made are gone now. His hair is always messy with some natural spikes. It was so soft to touch which I didn’t expect. The sudden silence made me look at Percy.

He is clearly flushed with his ear-tips dusted pink and looking at me shyly with uncertain eyes. Then only I realized what I did and I didn’t want to make it awkward for both of us by suddenly removing the hand.

So I said, “Do you mind? It is nice and soft...”

Percy’s eyes slightly widened but gave a nod. I continued exploring his hair and heard almost an inaudible sigh.

I chuckled inside. He likes when I play with his hair.

_Cute._

“So..what happened next?” I prompted him to finish his story.

He started adorably stammering muttering excuses about forgetting about that.

I gave a smile, “Why don’t you relax for some time and continue with it after sometime? I will tell you about the prank Lou and I played on Kayla.”

He nodded gratefully and closed his eyes. He gave nods every now and then asked some questions and enjoying his peace while I play with his hair. We are almost talking in whispers and still perfectly understanding each other. It is like we both are in separate world. _Silence and giddiness_.

After the initial awkwardness, he started telling about underwater life with my hand still in his hair, now slowly dragging across the scalp.

He soon fell asleep. And for the first time in my life, I feel like I will be looking forward for something _special._ I can’t wait for another sleepover. With my hand still in his hair I drifted to sleep.

 

**Jason’s dream:**

I was standing on a mountain surrounded by the sea. The mountain is stretched so wide, it felt like there was no end. The sand on the beach is glowing like moon crystals, completely white. The water is shimmering blue and the place looks completely enchanted.

A voice startled me, “Ah Jason, welcome.”

“Wh-Who are you?”

“My name is Islei. Like in Isle. This is my home. Looks like you already had your dinner. Honey..! Bring the desert...will you?”

“Umm..Hi Islei. well..Where is your home? This is a mountain. How did you know I had my dinner? And no, I don’t want any desert.”

Another voice startled me, “Think again. It is Blueberry pie. Oh and by the way name is Galaxtus as in Galaxy.”

Blueberry? I can’t wait to taste it already.

I looked at my feet, “umm...I will take a piece of desert I guess?”

Both of them exchanged a knowing glance.

“Really...aren’t you a sweetheart? What a fitting name.”

I inhaled sharply. “How did you know...?”

The lady Islei, reached my chain and touched the pearl. It started to glow, “I am patron of Pearl of eyes. I created the first one. And you Jason, formed a type bond with my sweet little relative with his Pearl of eye. That is how you are allowed in my realm. No one ever formed this type of bond. So Jason, take a seat.”

I looked around and suddenly I’m in front  of a beautiful palace, sitting in the palace garden table, under the moon with blueberry pie before me. I blinked twice.

“Umm so the story of ‘Pearl of eye’ is about you two?”

They both nodded.

“Well, I think I have to go before Will sends a letter to my dad that I’m missing.”

“You are sleeping peacefully Jason. You saw your friends sharing a little special moment and wished if you could have some special moments with your uh..Sea-prince..? I have heard you and that is why you are here. This is a real world too. As real as it gets.”

“So I can meet him here?”

“Oh yes, he is waiting on the bench below the mountain, near the sea, you know... You called him and he can’t help but come.”

I got up real fast, “Really? Can I go now?”

“Yea sure, Take the desert tray with you. He likes the stuff. Tomorrow you can bring him here.”

“He will be here tomorrow also?”

“Don’t you want to talk daily?”

I nodded eagerly, “um yea..”

“Okay then close your eyes and touch the pearl, you will reach somewhere near the bench. Remember Jason, when you are awake tomorrow, you will remember everything but his name and face. same goes with him too. You will remember him as Sea prince and he will remember with the name he has given you.”

I stood transfixed, _“Why?”_

“Because, we are not supposed to meddle with your world so much. You have to establish your communication in real world also. Moreover, my little relative has _other bonds_ , which cannot be messed with.

“So I have to communicate with him via letters when I’m in my world. And both of us remembers these meetings with only face and name missing?”

“Yes.”

“Can I go now?”

“Yes and all the best.” Both of them said and waved.

I closed my eyes and touched the pearl. When I opened my eyes, I was at the foot of the mountain, on the shore of white grainy crystal dust. The beach is glowing with moon light. Soon I spotted the bench and a guy who sat on the bench. I was faced with his back. He sat casually. The guy looks tall, lean, his hair is ruffled with sea-breeze, outlined with moon’s glow. His loose shirt is windblown. He looks beautiful from the back. Lovely sea breeze and a sweet rich scent are wafting in the air. As soon as I approached him from the back, he started talking, “Who are you? Why did you call me and most importantly how did you call me? Make sure that you have proper answer or else you will have to answer my sword.”

I stood transfixed. There is no doubt that his threat is very much real. He has an air of confidence around him which I can feel. But, his voice...I know this voice. I want to see his face but, I was still faced with his back.

When I made no move, he motioned me to come before him with the wave of his hand.

I raised an eyebrow at that gesture but went and stood before him. That is when my jaw dropped.

“You?”

“Wha-you? How?”

He then saw the pearl dangling from my chain. He took a sharp breath.

“When did I give you my ‘pearl of eye’?”

I stammered, “I wrote you a letter...about column...you..the marker..” I trailed off and he nodded and motioned me to sit.

I sat and pushed the tray on his lap, he looked puzzled but opened the lid.

He then smiled and said, “That’s my favorite.”

I wriggled my hangs in my lap and said, “yea, you told me.”

He looked at me oddly like he is thinking something, so I quickly amended, “I mean you wrote that in the letter.”

“I know.”

“How did you call me?”

“You can communicate with pearl right? Islei told something about emotional link or something I didn’t really get it.”

He suddenly stopped eating and saw me with wide eyes, “Jase..” and he trailed off calculating something. Maybe about link...

“That day you said you are expecting some important reply...” he whispered. I froze.

“You were talking about letter to me right?”

No. Oh high Olympus..! No...He can’t know...

“It’s so important to you..”

I squirmed in my seat. Anywhere but here..

“That letter, i-it is deep. It is something else...”

I gripped the edge of the bench tightly as if it anchors me..

“Y-you cried”

Stop please...

“You can call me with the pearl... Sacred Trident..! ...”

Tears welled in my eyes and I lowered my head..

“Y-you realise that you called me to the Horizon Jase...” he trailed off “you- l-like me?”

I didn’t answered. I prefer wriggling my fingers in my lap as tears are trying to escape..

“And emotional link? ...as in bond?” He gasped “Not ..like...y-you love...love right? You love me...Since when..?”

I closed my eyes shut bracing for the impact of the next statement.

“How? Jase?...I never even met you and so do yo-“

A sob broke from my chest. It is like a dam waiting for release. Tears started streaming my face. I can hear his gasp and it sounded like a slap in my brain. _‘He asked a genuine question, who loves like that? Can’t you see he is talking to you like a child or even better a mentally deranged person who is ready to attack’_ my mind so helpfully supplied.

_“I don’t know...”_ I whispered and broke into run.

“Jase wait..”

I didn’t wait until he caught me and dragged me back to the bench. He didn’t shush me or stop me from crying and waited till I caught my breath which I appreciate.

After half an hour of my crying episode he started, “Look Jase..”

“No I’m not a silly child and I’m not some crazy being. I know what I feel and I don’t have to prove to anyone. It is okay if you think I’m some deranged per-“

“Jase shut it..! Stop talking about yourself like that. I for one certainly think only best about you. And the fact that you are able to call me with the pearl, that too here speaks volumes about your feelings.”

Tears started poring over my face again.

“T-thanks. T-that mean-ns s-so muc-h.” I started hiccupping.

“Jase relax...here drink this water...What? I’m child of ocean. Surely I can conjure you some water.”

After drinking water, my hiccups subsided, “Then wha-“

“Jase, I’m not going anywhere...relax and eat this. This stuff is really good.”

I took a piece from the tray and started nibbling. Percy sat beside me close that our shoulders are touching; he slowly reached and wiped my tears. I shook my head and continued nibbling. He started rubbing my shoulders muttering, ‘look what you have done to yourself..’

It is laced with so much affection, the affection I dreamed and longed that my eyes welled up again and I soon ducked my head before I made a fool out of myself. Traitorous tears are not stopping today and quickly a tear escaped my eye.

Percy was quick again to brush the stray tear, “There there it is okay....just let it all out...I’m here, not going anywhere.”

Another sob broke free, I think all the pent-up tension wants to break free at this particular moment, he wrapped an arm around my arms so that my head is just tucked in his neck. It was a sweet gesture and everything, all doubts, concerns, feelings came out at once.

“I-it was n-not normal Percy, I-I mean w-who loves w-without seein-ng and t-talking. I c-can’t tell anyone, n-no one w-would get it. I’m sure t-they would mock m-me. T-they tease me enough f-for reading a-articles. D-dakota says I’m obsessing o-over articles. E-everybody believes t-that. H-herc gives me a l-look whenever I t-talk about it. It’s h-hard. S’not obsession. Y-you h-have to believe that. You believe me r-right?”

I looked up and saw him nodding earnestly and I can feel him rubbing soothing circles on my back, “I-I was scared Percy. S-so scared of n-not meeting y-you, that you w-would mock m-me. I w-was afraid that you wouldn’t u-understand, that you would s-say mean things, that y-you would l-loathe me, h-hate me, c-couldn’t stand me or s-say I was m-mad.”

“Jase, I wouldn’t do that. I’m sorry you had to feel all of that. What you feel must be so amazing otherwise Islei wouldn’t meet you, She is kind of epitome of Love and stuff. I really feel honored that someone feels such things for me. It’s just that I’m uh..new to this area and I don’t know what to do now. So umm let’s take it slow....like _real sloww because I'm equally confused_ and umm...  Don’t be scared okay?”

“So you a-accept this? M-me?” I asked, hoping against hope that I get a chance.

“Um yea...but I don’t know what to do now..?”

“We can start with t-talking.”

“Oh yeaa, that I can do. There should be lot of talking. And you also wanted to know about me right? You can ask questions and stuff but first you relax, calm yourself. Let’s finish this stuff and then we will have a walk along the shore and talk.”

I nodded and smiled. We waited until I relaxed. Afterwards we finished the desert. It is delicious. After sometime, Percy got up from the bench and offered a hand to me.

I took his hand and got up. We started walking along the shore and I noticed that he didn’t leave my hand. It was such a small thing but I couldn’t help but smile childishly inside.

The shore was beautiful. Walking barefoot along the shore is so different with cool sand grains touching the feet. Our clothes, hair are windblown and surprisingly the breeze smells rich and fantastic. The moon makes everything glow and somehow it makes everything better. I can see every expression of Percy, even his eyelashes in that moon glow but at the same time, I can see it is a dark night. Somehow, this experience is amazing. We enjoyed the silence for a while until Percy started talking about some things he liked. He asked me few questions and I asked some.

We talked until the sky started turning lighter shade. I knew that it was time to go.

“I think we should go now, you will need some rest before attending meeting this morning.”

“Oh don’t worry about that. We are perfectly rested in our world. We will not experience fatigue or lack of sleep.”

“Oh okay...but, we will not remember faces and names...”

“Oh yes, I know about this world and how things works here, not only that...some details will be blur...I mean those details which can clearly reveal our identity and stuff. But don’t worry I will write....”

I flushed, “I...uh, thanks. you...I mean, Will you come if I call tomorrow night?”

“I couldn’t resist your call...and I’m waiting for it. So what should we do tomorrow...?”

"We will talk."

He smiled brightly, "Yea so much to talk..."

"Really Percy, don't sweat. You don't have to do anything. Talking is fine with me."

"Really? Are you uh...sure?"

"Yep..I'm content with spending time with you and having simple talks."

"That's nice..I like talking with you too"

“yeah..”

“We better wave and tell them thanks.”

“I can’t see them...”

“Don’t worry, they can see us.”

We waved them and said ‘we will be back tomorrow’.

“Take care..”, I said.

He smiled, “you too and make sure that you hide the pearl properly.”

I nodded and _we both closed our eyes to wake-up._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a parents meeting next chapter.  
> It will also reveal the secret of Why Nico left to his father's place.  
> Comments and Kudos are Love <3


	7. 'Meetings and Quizes'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey people,  
> So, I wrote this chapter because I feel really bad for Nico, Will and Jason. We already established that their families are highly dysfunctional.  
> I just want to give them a sense of a proper family.  
> I want to spoil three of them...so yeaa..  
> But do read 'Pearl of the eye' chapter (i.e, prev chapter if you want to understand bonds clearly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter,  
> As I said we will see why Nico isn't present in the sleepover,  
> A not-so-clear picture of bonds,  
> A family meeting and a very fun quiz  
> There will be part 2 for this (like meetings2) in next chapter because as I said i wanna pamper them fully  
> Blueberry cakes for u <3

                                                                                   **(Chapter 7)**

**  
**

**Nico’s P.O.V**

I reached my apartment at 5A.M and I was in super foul mood. Good thing is that I don’t have classes today because of parent meeting thing. Since my dad won’t be coming I can take a much needed break. I gave a word to my dad that I won’t shut myself off in my apartment. So, I took a quick bath and went to Will’s to bug both Jason and Will. We might actually hangout the whole day because I know both Apollo and Zeus are not coming to parents meeting either. Maybe I can find some peace there.

I took the spare key of Will's apartment from my pocket and silently slipped in. I don’t want to disturb Austin and Kayla because I know they are light-sleepers.

I silently went to Will’s room and opened the door.

My heart gave a painful squeeze at the sight. There on the bed is Will, whose hand is in Percy’s hair, Jason curled to his side and somehow mistook Percy to a big teddy bear. Percy’s one hand is on Will, who is looking like he is somehow tucking Will to his side and there is a small smile on Will’s lips. Percy another hand is wrapped in Jason’s palm and their entwined hands are placed on Percy’s chest.

All three faces are content and somehow it looks strangely intimate. I don’t even know why am I sad. Is it because, of all the times we had a sleepover we don’t even share a bed? Is it because, my mind screaming that both Jason and Will are supposed to be _my_ friends first and yet we have never been _this_ close? Or Is it because, I somehow realized that I don’t fit into that Percy’s perfect happy-go-hugging picture?

My rational mind ever so helpfully supplied, ‘It is all the above, you daft.’

I chuckled bitterly. I just have what I need to make my day more miserable.

 _Big_ Mistake.

I shouldn’t have come here. I saw the perfect picture once again. An involuntary sound escaped from the back of my throat and echoed in the silent bedroom. Percy stirred causing Jason and Will grumble.

This is what I do, spoil the perfection without even entering.

I silently closed the door and went to the kitchen.

Are they always that close? They must be. Because, usually, people don’t sleep that way.

So are both Will and Jason hiding this from me?

And here I thought we are best friends...

Oh hell, I was stupidly going crazy about someone just because they waved to me, talked nicely..

Hot tears pricked my eyes. I blinked them away. I went to the sink, splashed some water onto my face, and leaned against the kitchen wall calming down my breath.

I need take a moment and go before any of them wakes up.

I took a deep breath..

“Nico? What happened? .... W-Why are you _crying?_ ” Whispered a voice before me.

I looked up and saw Percy standing in front of me. I frowned, I didn’t see him coming here. As if sensing my inner debate he said, “I came after you... You thought about not disturbing us and left silently...but I.. woke up.”

His voice is sleep laced and hair is mussed but he still looks cute with all the concern on his face. I shook my head at my thoughts.

Not helping.

“Go. Away.” I said calmly.

His eyes widened a bit but he didn’t budge. Instead, he hoped on the kitchen counter and sat silently.

_Really?_

He didn’t asked me what happened again. He sat silently for a while and then he said, “The leftovers are in the fridge, we can heat them in microwave and eat it for breakfast...I mean I would do it but..I’m guest for a night and I-I don’t know, would you like to help me in preparing breakfast? Everybody slept late and obviously tired...” he trailed off.

I blinked. _Thaat_ was not something I expected him to say. I don’t know if I should be relieved because he is not pressing on the issue or feel disappointed because he brushed my sadness just like that.

After a minute, I just nodded.

We both started on breakfast and Percy made a sound, “This is your kit right?”

I looked at the kit and manual Percy is holding, I sighed and said, “Yea, Kayla asked me yesterday if she can keep it for a day and make some flowers, I said fine.”

Percy hummed. He then grabbed a blue pixiple fruit and asked, “May I?”

I shrugged. I can feel his eyes boring holes at the back of my head. I raised my eyebrow in question and he quickly ducked his head to do whatever hell he is doing.

After sometime the staring continues, I took a ragged breathe, “What do you want Percy?” I muttered irritated.

“You wouldn’t tel-“ He started.

All my composure is gone, I took oven mitts and threw them at the floor and said, “You want to know every freaking thing that happens in everyone life? You think you have a solution for everything? Then listen, it was Maman’s birthday yesterday. I went to manor, I went and wished her, gave her flowers and behaved like a nice good son, talked with her for an hour, told her I love her no matter what and do you know what happens after all that Percy? Guess what? She won’t even talk to me, she never talks and I have to come back thinking she loves me. Wanna know why? Because, she is gone. Now tell me Percy, solve my problem. _You can’t_. So leave me be.” I ranted.

“Oh Nico..”

“Don’t ‘Oh Nico’ me. Just. Leave. Me.” I punctuated each word.

“I can’t..”

Can you _believe_ this guy?

“Don’t even pretend that you understand, Percy..”

He chuckled bitterly and eyed me somewhat sad. The look on his face is nothing but deep hurt. A deep chill ran through my spine...

Royal family is all fine right..?

“Wha..?”

“Come here..” he said and I went to him like a obedient puppy. I can’t get around my head about what is happening now. I went and stood before him. He perched on the kitchen counter once again, I stared at his face to continue...

He sighed, “Don’t look like that...I can’t tell if you look at me like you are seeing through me..” with that said, he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so my back is facing him and kept his head on my shoulder.

“I can understand...”, he said.

“H-how?”

“The pain, the loss, I go through every month or so...” he trailed off

“What...But you are Royal family...Everyone is all right...right?” I so want to see his face and search for the unsaid words but, I resisted that urge. He needs his time.

“An air whisperer said some.. things when I was small...I don’t remember his name or face...just words...they imply the end...I don’t know, eternal sleep or something but they are said to me about my mother. My mom told he is powerful air-whisperer. I-I get horrible nightmares, pain, loss and everything. It feels _so real._ It doesn’t help that she is a mortal once. T-they are bad. I have been getting them for fifteen years. Healers and air-whisperers couldn’t help. Every month it is like pulling heart out and ...and it is...I-I understand, even though it is not same, I think I understand...”

“Every month..and eternal sleep?”

That must be horrible. Going through same terrible thing again and again is not something anyone should face. Especially not Percy.

“Sometimes it is every fort night...I-I sometimes dream visit eternal sleep tavern according to healers...”

I sucked a sharp breath, “I’m sorry..”

He sighed and said, “I know...”

I leaned back to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist in order to keep me from falling down. We both stayed like that for a while offering silent support and comfort.

“Father changed her spirit to a flower plant, she kinda communicates and give flowers to family. She gave her flowers to everyone, Percy, not once to me..never to me..” I trailed off. A sob escaped me. I turned and buried my face in his neck.

“Oh Nico..”

“It never gets easy, Percy...”, my voice broke

He sighed, “No, It won’t...”

After staying like that for some time in silent comfort, Percy poked me and got down from the kitchen counter. He gave a smile, went with his business with pixiple fruit and I went back to breakfast preparation.

Percy meanwhile told about what happened yesterday. My eyebrows touched hairline when Percy told me about Will’s favorite lip-gloss. _I never knew that._ He told about movies and giving makeover to each other and all the fun that happened yesterday.

Apparently Jason hit the bed first, Will and Percy slept after talking so much.

“-he wouldn’t leave my hand. _Sooo cute_. Will told me about the Kayla’s prank and we slept like rock...”

I had to smile at that. So, that’s what happened? I cannot even imagine Jason hogging someone’s hand. Gosh, it must be cute. But, then I wouldn’t know because it never happened in our sleepovers.

Hmm...he must be having some nice dream then...

That must be it.

Oh, must be about some sea-prince...I’m totally going to tease him a bit.

I finished heating the breakfast and I turned to look at what Percy is doing.

He is carving ...some flower..?

“umm...what are you doing?” I asked.

“uh..? oh ..wait for five minutes...you..Can you put all these on table?”

_“Okaay...”_

I went to put these on the table. Percy went to Will’s room again.

Austin came to the table and I engaged a small talk with him about today’s meeting with him. Percy came out of room with his face slightly scrunched in confusion.

“Morning Percy, what’s with that face?”

“Umm I called Raindrop because I had to send a small letter. Oh she is a sharp girl...she had my letter pad clutched in its beak when she came. I wrote the letter and gave it to her. She saw the bed and chirped. Then, she had a blank look on her face. When I made no moment she flew to me and started checking my head by tugging my hair...I mean it’s not like I hit my head or something and then she heard a different chirp. Bam...she flew away to meet new friend I think so...”, he ranted.

Austin and I exchanged an amused glance, “Do you by any chance wrote letter to Jason or Will or anyone in this apartment?”

“oh ha ha...very funny Austin. I’m not an idiot.” Austin shrugged and started eating his breakfast. Percy grumbled something about ‘crazy but cute birds’.

“You won’t eat?” I asked.

“I will eat with Jase and Will....these instructions are so blasted...how did you manage carving Nico?”

I smirked and said, “I’m best like that.”

Percy gave a small laugh.

“Will, come breakfast is here. Nico and Percy made breakfast.” Austin gave a shout to sleepy Will.

Will gave a smile and sat at the table saying ‘thanks’. I waved off saying, "Food is already in the fridge, I just heated and set the table. Percy helped."

Percy looked up from his carving sheepishly and waved, “Not much of a help really..I just talked.”

I rolled my eyes and whispered to both Will and Austin, “he is the one who gave the idea of making breakfast because you are all tired and slept late. He asked me to do that because he’s never been to yours and he didn’t think it will be proper to hog your kitchen.”

Now it is Austin’s turn to roll his eyes, Will softly smiled and said, _“Idiot.”_

Both Austin and I nodded.

“Where is Jason?” I asked.

Will looked amused, “I woke up to his whooping. He is looking at some parchment and smiling like a loon. I didn’t prod more..”

“A letter?”

“No just a message I think. It is a message parchment. A letter will be a full paper right?”

I nodded. So it is not from Sea-Prince. That guy writes in an elegant paper with classic marker stuff.

What else would make Jason happy?

Austin finished his breakfast and went to his room.

“Is Zeus coming today?” I whispered to Will.

“Nope. I asked that.”

I frowned. What else could it be?

“Oh, I forgot, Percy invited us, three of us to officially introduce his family. I’m so excited.” Will bounced happily sitting on chair. My eyebrows shot to hairline.

Really?

Will must have sensed my unspoken question, he smiled, “Yesterday night, after Jason hit the bed, I went to kitchen to bring some truffles to Percy, when I came back, he was reading something. I asked what it is. He showed me the letter he got from his home...err...I mean palace. And then he invited us to meet his parents and siblings. They are all so cool Nico, very warm, so sweet and like..like..”

“A family?” I prompted.

“Yes, like a family, a _proper_ family. The parents and siblings together having fun...” he trailed off looking wistfully.

I understand that. We never got a glimpse of such things in our lives. With our dad’s being super busy and everything... My dad is never good with open emotion display; Jason’s dad is super busy to notice his step-mom issues, Will being over protective of his blood siblings to mingle with his extended family, we all have a sorta dysfunctional family that we love to bits. But, sometimes we do crave for normalcy.

I sighed, “Yes, a family. _Percy’s family_. Do you wanna go there and sulk afterwards because they have not spent their time with you? Be practical Will, they must be dying to meet Tri and Percy.” I looked at Percy who sat on kitchen counter and has his nose buried in instruction manual, “he must have wrapped everyone in his home around his little finger.”

Will chuckled and nodded, “Still I wanted to go and meet. And I want you guys to accompany me.”

“Nope.”

“Do you think that yellow T-shirt will be a good look to meet them?”

My eyes went wide. Is this guy serious?

“Are you serious? You are meeting Royal family.... _The_ Royal family...Y-yellow T-shirt? _Are you going for a sunflower look?_ I will lend you something from my wardrobe and enchant it to your size...something like Elvian-cotton for a sunny day. A button down, Peach colored shirt with cream slacks...and I will check shoes once I go home...”

I was so enraptured with giving suggestions to notice Jason settling himself beside Will. Both are having amused expressions on their faces. I scowled.

“So where are we going? Must be some important place...to have Nico worked up so much.”

I narrowed my eyes, “Leave it Jason...Tell me how did you sleep? Had any nice dream..? About some sea-prince?” I teased.

I expected Jason to get flustered and sputter some nonsense but not this reaction. He dropped his fork in the plate and stared at me with wide eyes as if he is in shock.

“W-What?”

Will chuckled and I rolled my eyes, “Really? Do you have to be that dramatic? Percy told me that yesterday night you hogged his hand and didn’t leave it. He cooed about how cute you are in your sleep,..so I thought you must be having nice dreams because I never saw you like that in our sleepovers.”

 _Yes_...Now he is all flustered and babbling.

“True Jason, you were cute. And we are going to meet Percy’s family today, he invited us.” Will declared.

I scowled at him but nodded. I had to make sure that these idiots don’t make a fool out of themselves. Even I was getting a bit curious but, they didn’t need to know about it.

Jason looked shell-shocked but nodded.

“What is he doing there?”

I huffed and went to kitchen to drag Percy. I’m starving and I’m emotional drained.

When I went there I saw Percy eyeing two carved roses critically. I resisted urge to roll my eyes, “Percy?..”

He saw me and quickly pushed a carved rose into my hands. I blinked surprised.

“For you, you are sad...a-and I didn’t like it. So I made to uh cheer you up and it’s blue..so be happy?”

I stared at him with blank face even though I feel bloody giddy inside. He carved to _cheer me up?_ He is looking shy, awkward, is stammering like an idiot and absolutely have no grace in giving me a flower. But then, I can imagine, if anybody ever so gracefully presents me a rose flower will earn a good slap. This is innocent, like you just want to make other person happy and nothing else.

And that idiot didn’t even know this flower is special to me.

I sighed, “Maman’s spirit is Rose. Blood red Rose. The whole Plutonian manor garden is her spirit... Thanks Percy, this means a lot.”

I looked up at the sound of an almost inaudible gasp. Percy is shell-shocked. I mentally kicked myself. How come I gave away the address of familial spirits? I cleared my throat, “I can’t believe, I told you that..” I mentally laughed at this absurdity.

Percy nodded, “I can’t believe you told me that... and your happiness is contagious Nico, I like it.”

“I didn’t smile at all Percy and I’m not happy” I deadpanned.

“Really? Could have fooled me..”, he trailed off looking amused.

How did he know?

I didn’t care. I allowed myself a small open smile.

After breakfast I went to my place to grab Jason’s and Will’s outfits. I picked finest Elvian cotton full-sleeved button down for both Jason and me. Jason’s purple with black slacks and mine rich maroon that almost looks like black with black slacks.

Even though it is informal meeting, we are still meeting a friends' parents and that too royalty.

Percy went to his apartment to clean up with a promise to meet us at café at sharp 10.

 

**Chiron’s P.O.V**

“I cordially welcome royal family to the SIHI,” I welcomed them to my Principal’s chambers and I turned to the King Poseidon and bowed, “Your majesty.”

“Chiron”

“So how are Triton and Percy doing?” Lord Proteus asked.

I proceeded to tell them the whole report on both of them. Everyone seemed a bit taken aback to know the close friendship between black augur and young Perseus but, that is to be expected. I gave them reports of activities of both Princes and i have nothing but good to say about them. Everybody seemed very pleased and proud with that. Again, that is to be expected.

“Your Majesty, the fates are waiting for your arrival.”

“Very well”

The fates and Royal family bowed to each other respectfully.

The fates then asked about detailed report on two Princes. I beckoned Paul and he went with the details about Princes' close allies in the school and the café outside. Their interests, visit to mortal world etc.

“We respect Percy’s decision and welcome his friendship with young black augur and Hermes’ boy. But, yesterday he wrote a letter telling that he revealed identity to three of his friends. I know Percy makes friends soon but, this is very close and very soon _even_ to his standards. And Triton tends to keep things to himself...” Lady Sally expressed her worry.

I looked at Fates and they nodded to my silent question, “Those three boys are sons of Hades, Zeus and Apollo. They didn’t know anything about the feud that happened. Triton maintains his friendship with Thanatos and Hercules”

Everybody remained silent for a while.

“And to answer your question, Lady Sally, Young Perseus’ soul mate bonds are playing part. He is currently visiting Zeus’ son in Islei’s land and both of them don’t even have a clue about it. The remaining two soul mate bonds are playing subconsciously. Young Perseus understands the three of them from the core and that is why he is able to trust them with his identity. Lady Sally, we remember that we discussed the importance of soul mate bonds when young Perseus was born. Soul-mate bonds run deeper than life and destined bonds. Young Perseus’ fate is in his choices. Only he can make or break the bonds. Though, we accept that it will not be easy because those three boys share destined mate bonds with each other. Prince Triton share life mate bonds with both Thanatos and Heracles.” Fates explained in their ominous voice.

“I don’t understand, those three boys will be destined no matter what? And if Percy makes a single wrong choice, he ends up living his life with major part missing or whole of himself missing?” Lady Amphitrite showed her confusion.

“Trust your son to make good choices Lady Amphitrite. We see great things in his life, bonded or not.” Fates reasoned.

“ _Bonded or not?_ Great things? I don’t see any of those _great things_ giving me happiness when my boy will be _miserable_.” Lady Amphitrite bellowed.

“Perseus should start making right choices, he is future king and pull yourself together Lady Amphitrite, you are the queen.”

“ _I am a mother_ and he is _my_ _baby_. You just presented a possibility that my baby will be miserable or lost for the whole of his immortal life and you expect me to follow queen decorum?”

Fates silently presented a flag box to Lord Poseidon and vanished in thin air.

After few tense moments, Lord Poseidon unveiled a Yellow colored flag and everybody released a relieved breathe, “Greetings Lord Poseidon, an yellow flag, blessings and happiness for the royal family.”

“Princes are awaiting your presence in the front garden. Would you like to meet them?” I asked to dissipate the tension and it instantly worked.

I escorted them to the gardens and Lady Sally spotted both Princes and their friends. They instantly recognized Hercules and Thanatos.

“They have not changed since the last time we saw them. I think they both came to one of those realm association dinners we organized seven years ago.” Lord Poseidon mused.

“And Triton is openly expressing...he looks happier.” Lady Sally beamed.

“Look at Percy. Is that little Nico? I remember the boy. Oh Poseidon, look, such a handsome young man. I can see, he still likes finer things. He used to run around me and play with all shiny things in my wardrobe.” Lady Amphitrite mused.

Lord Poseidon’s eyes softened, “Yes I remember. And look at Jason. I think he is the one with purple shirt. He looks exactly like Zeus when he was that age but with little bit softness. Remember I used to take him and Percy to ball game in mortal world. Percy used to happily chat with his siblings but Jason all the while use to sit on my shoulders to see the game. You remember that? I used to be his favorite...” he trailed off

Lady Sally smiled knowingly, “Yes, I remember but, he is barely three at that time. But, I remember Will, he never leaves my chambers, he is the one with hundred questions, ‘what is this?’ ‘Which flower is that?’ ‘Why do you use that?’ and he loves to talk before sleeping..I wonder if he is still like that..”

All three of them gave wistful smiles. I understood my presence is unnecessary, so I excused myself. And the three proceeded to the small group gathered.

 

**Will’s P.O.V**

We are waiting for Percy in the café. Apparently, Herc and Thany are coming with Tri.

Jason, Nico and I exchanged our glances. This confirms our suspicions that Herc and Thany knew about Tri and Percy being royalty. I don’t know if Tri told about it or they knew it before itself because they use to go to all realm parties and stuff.

We thought we better keep silent in this matter.

Tri, Herc and Thany, all of them have cleaned up nicely and they even passed Nico’s critical eye. We waited for ten more minutes and then Percy made an entrance talking with Juniper and Grover.

On seeing us, Percy waved at us and started walking towards us at steady pace still talking with Grover.

He wore a white full sleeved cotton button down shirt on black slacks. He wore a long silver chain with trident pendant. The shirt even though is form fitting appears to be loosely hung around the slender frame of Percy’s. He pushed his sleeves up his forearms. He is looking casually elegant.

I looked at Nico and he is pleased with Percy’s choice of dressing. Well that’s first.

“Well, don’t you clean up nicely...Even Nico is impressed.” Jason complimented.

Percy blushed and said, “Err...thanks..Actually mom selects what to wear for formal and semi-formal occasions. She sent me my outfit this morning.”

“Well don’t tell me Percy Jackson is mama’s boy...” Nico drawled.

Triton snorted.

Percy frowned adorably, “Why? _Yes, I am_ and mom’s are always right.”

_Sweet._

I laughed, “Of course Percy”

“Okay come on, come on...Let’s go meet my family, I’m so excited.” Percy bounced on heels.

“Yeaa, let’s go and Percy do you know that guy?” Triton asked.

Percy and all of us followed Tri’s line of sight and saw some guy creepily staring at Percy.

I scowled. That’s disturbing.

Percy shook his head in answer. Triton shot a glare at that guy but the guy didn’t even budge from the place and still eyeing Percy who is talking with Jason.

“What. The. Hell....” Nico muttered irritated and dragged Percy in between Triton and Jason. Triton gave Nico an approving look. Percy shot a glare at Triton, which went unnoticed.

We are asked to wait on the garden area of the SIHI. Apparently, Chiron is giving them a tour of SIHI or something.

We all plopped down on the grass and started talking when Triton waved at some group. It's a _large group._

Percy instantly got up and rushed to them. He is being hugged by everyone and everybody enjoyed ruffling his hair much to his despair.

I looked at Percy’s parents. Percy’s father looks like an older version of Percy and Triton. Mortals might think he is in his thirties, he wore grey form fitted dress shirt, neatly tucked with neatly tailored black slacks. The shirt has silver cuff-links. He wore a platinum chain inside the shirt. His outfit looks designer with all neatly crafted accessories like Platinum Pen, black metal buttons and some more things that Nico can perfectly describe.

The two ladies beside him are dressed in long elegant dresses. The woman with raven hair wore sea-green long dress, which is pooled, around her legs. She wore a three layered white pearl necklace around her neck. She looked so regal in her attire. The woman beside her has brownish hair, wore a azure blue long dress with a three layered thin long gold chain. She wore a beautiful smile.

The rest of them are I think Percy’s siblings as they look around the age of Triton.

Percy announced them as Proteus, Rhodes, Beth and Kymopoleia. He then introduced both those women as mothers.

Jason, Nico and I exchanged confused glances with Percy. He then laughed and explained that Sally is his mother and Amphitrite, the lady with raven black hair as Tri’s mom. Though he is used to call both of them as mothers.

He then introduced us to his dad.

Well.. how do we say hello to king and his queens...surely it can’t be something like ‘Hello sir, hello mam, nice to meet you..Percy talks about you a lot’. I’m sure they must be expecting some special decorum to be followed.

Jason must be thinking the same thing if his fidgeting is any clue.

Nico gave both of us a blank look and bowed to them formally and exchanged pleasantries like he has done this all his life. Jason and I copied his movements.

Lady Amphitrite seemed very impressed with Nico.

I huffed inwardly. If only I can impress people at first sight.

Nico can be very charming when he wants to be.

Triton all but started dragging Percy’s siblings to a place where Tri and Thany had dinner. Percy pouted at this but Tri said he wants to talk something important with them. He also promised to bring them all back before dinner. This placated Percy.

Percy’s father clapped his hand to distract Percy’s attention, “So boys, you are Percy’s new friends...? He talks so much about you.” He then looked straight at me, “You are the one who solved the mystery of the cube eh?”

“Oh so you are the one who is _soooo smart?_ I see” Lady Sally said.

 _“Mooom..”_ Percy blushed and whined.

Suddenly all eyes are on me. All that attention made me squirm uncomfortably, “Yes, your majesty.”

Lady Sally dropped her hand on my shoulder and squeezed, “Please... call me Sally.”

“Yes, yes...no formalities...So Percy, show us around and take us to the place you talk so much about.” Lord Po..um..I mean Poseidon said.

Percy perked up, “Yes, I will take you guys to Grover’s place...” With that said he started leading us towards café.

From the corner of the eye, I can see Nico and Lady Amphitrite talking in hushed voices. Nico seemed to be talking something and Lady Amphitrite is nodding with a small smile.

Poseidon has one hand on Percy’s shoulder and other hand on Jason’s shoulder.

Somehow, they sort of looked like a family.

I’m walking beside Sally, who is talking with one of the royal guards in hushed voice.

I once again looked at all of them.

I can’t help but feel a little jealous. They all seemed very natural in talking.

“So Will, Percy tells me that you guys enjoyed a lot when you visited mortal world?” Sally asked me interrupting my thoughts.

I smiled, “Yes we enjoyed so much. Do you really have schools for little fish in the sea? With String-ray teachers?”

She smiled warmly, “yes, we have them. You can see for yourself when you come to the palace.”

I blinked twice and gaped a little. She seemed to understand that I’m not going to speak the next sentence so she continued, “You are friend of my son Will, you should know that you are always welcome to the kingdom. And it will make us very happy.”

I smiled at her. “I-uh Thank you for the kind offer.”

She smiled again and turned to Percy, “Percy, it looks like I have invited your friend to the kingdom on your behalf.”

Percy looked confused for a second then brightened, “Yes, totally guys, you should come. It will be amazing. Will, there are three chariots in my wing...It will be awesome for our project.”

I laughed at the shocked faces of Jason and Nico.

 “Haha yes Percy, but aren’t we supposed to stay in SIHI?”

Percy deflated, “Yea, we are not allowed to stay outside SIHI.”

Percy’s father chuckled, “Now now, don’t pout Percy. After the first month you will get 10 days home-sick holidays.” He then looked at Jason, “I personally invite you all to the kingdom. How about that?”

Jason hesitated at first but then shrugged and then they started talking about underwater sports.

“Yes, young one, the sea has many fine materials. I’m sure you will enjoy the stay there. You can share your fashion tips with my entourage, these days their choices are appalling.” Lady Amphitrite mused.

Nico smiled and ducked his head. Percy’s father turned to Nico and chuckled, “Son, you have no idea what feat you did.”

Sally nodded and said, “Looks like you really impressed Amphitrite, Nico.”

Nico blushed and stammered a quick polite ‘Thanks’.

Sally turned to me and said, “We have coral parks, coves, conch gardens. I’m sure you will like them. Kym will show all the antique mortal ships if you want.”

I smiled and hesitated.

I have never left Austin and Kayla alone.

That was one thing that I will never be able to do. I promised my mother that I will never leave them.

I didn’t realize everybody stopped talking and staring at me until Sally squeezed my shoulder, “Uh I thank you. Really. But, I have siblings and I have never left them alone...”

“Don’t be silly Will, of course you can bring your siblings to the kingdom.” Sally smiled and said.

I looked at Nico and Jason in question. I don’t think dad will object if I’m going with Jason and Nico.

And frankly I have never gone anywhere without them.

They both looked at each other and subtly nodded.

I looked at Sally sheepishly who is silently observing our exchange, “I uh ...I would love to visit conch gardens. Have heard a lot about them.”

Sally smiled warmly and nodded, “Looks like you three guys are a tight pack...”

I looked at Jason and Nico again who are busily talking. I smiled proudly.

“Yes, we are best friends since we are kids. Our dads are friends too. They are inseparable just like us. We have weekend dinners together; we celebrate birthdays and parties together. They are so proud that we got letters at the same time. Now that we are in SIHI, they are spending their time in northern lands rearing aurora-pixies. They like to race on northern lights. That’s their favorite past time.”

By now, everybody started listening to the conversation.

“Really? Weekend dinners? That must be super fun.” Percy chimed in.

Percy’s father became oddly silent. Both Sally and Amphitrite are looking concerned..?

That’s strange.

Nico nodded, “Dinners are boring Percy. No one can understand the jokes Will’s dad tells except for our dads. Usually my dad cooks with all the exotic things Jason’s dad brings. Sometimes they won’t even taste good. Our dads will eat it anyway and laugh it off. We generally Iris call some Satyr service for food.”

From the corner of the eye, I can see Sally entwining hands with Percy’s father and Lady Amphitrite squeezing his shoulder in comfort.

What is happening?

Why is talking about weekend dinners making him strangely sad..?

Hmm...Maybe he must be missing someone.

That must be it.

I think a topic change would be better, “I think it is safe to say that we can cook better with exotic ingredients. My salad has a variety of grass, Percy’s team cooked with banjo sticks-“

“Drum-sticks Will, not banjo-sticks.”

“Yeaa that. And it tastes yummy.”

“I know right. When we first heard about that vegetable Percy asked thousand questions..”

Jason chuckled, “I liked those too.”

“Yea you and Percy didn’t wanna leave those to rest of us. You both even ate that for dinner...” I retorted.

“Hey it is tasty. And why only us. Luke ate too..” Percy huffed indignantly and Jason nodded.

Nico rolled his eyes and chuckled, “But Luke is not here now, is he?”

“Exactly.”

Percy and Jason both mumbled something about ‘Not fair’ and ‘Food mutiny’

Everybody laughed at their pouts.

We reached café and Percy shouted ‘Yo G-Man’ after we entered. He went to fetch Grover from the counter.

Sally turned to me, raised an amused eyebrow and mouthed ‘G-man?’

I chuckled and said, “Yea his name is Grover. But, Percy calls him G-Man. Apparently Jason is a Jase too.”

Sally and I exchanged an amused glance at Jason’s flushed expression.

“Don’t worry son, Jase is a fit name. Percy once rescued and named an ophiotaurus as Bessy. The whole kingdom calls by the same name.”

Nico frowned, “Bessy is an okay name...”

“Bessy happens to be a boy....A very displeased boy now” Poseidon said blankly.

Jason, Nico and I laughed outright.

Percy instantly turned his head towards Nico and gave a small smile.

Umm...Did he heard us laugh?

The café is noisy and we sat at the end of the café on a big table.

Percy brought Grover and Rachel to the table and they exchanged pleasantries.

Luke and Octavian came to the café. Percy called them to our table.

Octavian has a protective amulet around his neck.

After exchanging formal greetings, Percy asked, “So who came today?”

Luke answered, “My father and Tavy’s grandmother. She is strict and kinda scary.”

Octavian huffed, “She won’t eat you.”

“Are you _sure_ about that?”

Octavian scowled and Percy laughed, “Don’t worry, make sure that you do everything correct when you sit with her at evening tea.”

Now Octavian tensed and exchanged a glance with Luke, “I’m not worried about Luke here...” he trailed off

“I didn’t get you.”

“Luke’s dad is kinda jovial. I think granny may not understand his sense of humor...”

“You think? I’m sure it is going to be a disaster and your granny’s gonna think that I’m dumb or my dad’s gonna think you are so uptight...”

“I’m not uptight..”

“Really? tell me a joke...”

Octavian gave an incredulous look and Luke banged his head on the table.

“I asked a joke Tavy, not to kidnap your grandmother’s blasted kitten.”

“That is descendant of Great Bast, not a blasted kitten.”

The royal family are barely containing their laughter when they saw Percy awkwardly started patting Luke’s head on the table making placating coo noises.

“Luke talk to your dad about seriousness of evening tea ritual for them and Tavy, if Luke’s dad asked about something funny, you could talk about our vegetable fight..Luke will chime in the middle so you don’t have to be awkward. In this way your grandmother will not think about Luke as some dumb fellow.” Percy mollified both of them.

Luke raised his head and muttered, “Dude, You are a lifesaver.” And Octavian gave one of his rare smile to Percy. Jason and Nico looked dumbstruck for a moment and then started looking wary at Octavian.

I rolled my eyes at their antics.

Luke and Octavian excused themselves from the table and Percy shouted ‘All the best Tavy..’

“So, you gave him a nickname too Percy?” Amphitrite asked.

“Nope Luke calls her Tavy and uh I call him Tavy..” Percy squirmed and said.

Rachel chuckled, “Only Luke and Percy calls him that...no one else is allowed.”

Amphitrite raised her eyebrow, “Do you want to tell us something Percy?”

Jason and Nico chuckled while Grover and Rachel bought their heads together and giggled.

“Mooom...nothing is there to say. He is my best friend so yea..he allows me...”

Rachel cleared her throat, “Please...allow me to explain..”

Then it started. Nico, Rachel, Grover, Jason and I started explaining that Tavactavian episode. And the hell broke loose.

People started gathering especially our classmates. Juniper came to see Grover and chimed in to explain. Annabeth and Reyna came for coffee and joined the conversation.

Percy tucked his head in his father’s chest and started whining, “daa..ad...it’s not that bad...they are exaggerating. Make them stop.”

Percy’s father chuckled and allowed himself to be a pillow, “Percy, you know I can’t do that,” after a while he said, “Besides, I enjoyed the story...”

Percy narrowed his eyes, removed himself from his father’s chest and hugged Amphitrite. He then started wailing, which sounded muffled version of ‘Dad is not our party anymore..’

Adorable.

Amphitrite indulged in his mock demands, “Yes Percy, he is not...”

Poseidon looked incredulously, “Really?...Well fine, I will give ‘Finding Dory’ movie-disc and merchandise to Triton..”

Percy shot his head up in lightening fast speed, “You bought them?”

Sally and Amphitrite exchanged their amused looks. Poseidon nodded and Percy latched himself to his father again. Poseidon laughed and ruffled Percy’s hair.

Jason and Nico looked confused. I turned to them and silently said, “It is a fish movie.”

“Next time, when we do sleepovers, I will bring those two movie discs..” Percy exclaimed.

Rachel and Grover got up.

“Where are you guys going?” I asked.

“Oh Rachel gave this idea. Today we are going to have full house anyway with parents and students. So, we thought we should conduct an event. Rachel’s uncle is expert in mortal studies. So we are planning to conduct a quiz on the question paper he designed. Don’t worry there will be things about our world too and of course there will be fun things. Each table will be a team. We are gonna announce that now.” Grover explained.

“Awesome. Oh and do send us enough things to eat and drink G-man.”

“Sure thing dude.”

“I’m good in anything related to healing or plants stuff, I can help with that.” I said to the whole table.

“I studied healing with my friend and I’m fairly good with mortal knowledge. We can both work together with questions.” Sally said to me.

“Anything related to athletic and sports works for me.” Poseidon said and Jason agreed to help him.

“Anything fancy and trending is my subject.” Amphitrite stated and Nico agreed to help her.

“I will...I don’t know..I will help everybody.” Percy stated.

Sally produced a pen and gave to me. It has silver designs of leaves. It is the same pattern on my mother’s wooden medical kit, “Keep it.” She murmured silently like she knows the importance of those designs in my life.

Not for the first time this day I felt that I knew Sally.

I don’t know why. The feeling is never gone.

 

**Jason’s P.O.V**

Today started bloody brilliant.

Sometimes I wonder how only few words can make someone’s day.

Especially if is from someone whom you are expecting to acknowledge you.

 

_Dear Sweetheart,_

_Looking forward to meet you tonight. Take care._

_P.S : Thank you for the blueberry pie. I didn’t thank you yesterday._

_Yours truly,_

_Sea Prince._

 

It ain’t grand message with super poetry. But, it did made my day.

I thought Will would ask about the message but he didn’t.

I don’t know what I would have done if he asked. I don’t want to lie to him.

Then, at the breakfast table, he announced about meeting Percy’s family.

At first I didn’t like the idea but I saw how Will and Percy are so excited and I didn’t have the heart to say no to them.

I didn’t even know what to expect from the meeting. I only prayed that it should not be awkward.

When Percy introduced his family to us, I was intimidated. I didn’t know proper etiquette of royal family but then Nico saved us from becoming blabbering fools.

Sometimes he is a savior like that.

I saw the way Percy interacted with his siblings, father and his mothers.

It was sweet and it is definitely something I crave. A proper family.

Even his step-mom dotes on him. Then again, I can’t imagine someone not doting that guy.

He is most dote-able person.

And then his family warmed up to us. I saw from the corner of the eye that Nico is being heard and Will is being cared. They both are comfortable with their places and there is no awkwardness between the talks, as I feared. My heart warmed seeing the whole picture.

It sort of gave a complete family vibe.

Percy’s father is so much fun. He started asking me about how I am playing my sports. He also talked about things I like without me having to say about them, as if he already knows.

At a point, I felt like I already knew this people somehow.

He is very easy to talk to, not at all intimidating once I started talking. He threw his hands on my shoulder as well as Percy’s in the middle of our talks. It was oddly a comforting gesture. He listened very carefully about my favorites. It was sort of attention I crave with my father. It is not that I’m unhappy with my family but, a guy can wish for more. And I have always wished for a proper family.

Somehow I wanted to feel jealous with Percy but that guy is sharing his family time with us, he is patiently listening to my ramblings with his father, content with his parents attention on me, Nico and Will. So, I can’t bring myself to feel jealous.

I enjoy talking with them. Somehow, I didn’t expect royal family would enjoy jokes at their heir’s expense. But, they enjoyed and laughed with us. It certainly eased my nerves.

A loud announcement from Grover interrupted my musings.

“Yo, People in the house! So the rules are simple. Each table is a team, I will read questions number wise, you have to answer it in the sheet provided to you. Your team name will be on the sheet itself. This is a fun game. The team with highest marks will receive loud applause and blessings from the universal force-or oh well, at least we hope that is the case and the team with lowest marks will get a special prize...”

Everybody laughed.

“Our team name is ‘Terrific tomatoes’?” I asked puzzled.

Nico and Will snorted. Everybody looked amused.

Percy muttered ‘That’s Grover for you’ under the breath.

Suddenly the room is erupted with groans and shouts ‘Really man? Riots of rotten radishes?’ ‘What the hell is ‘Nuisance of nectarines’ means?’ ‘Dude, ‘Mental melons’?’ ‘Band of bloody Broccolis?’

“I think Terrific tomatoes is the best thing we can get.” Poseidon deadpanned.

 “People, those are _faaantastic_ names, I tell you. Now get to work. First round is mortal education with five questions. The first question, what does um...walkie-talkie means?”

I looked at Will, “Is it a phrase? Or something mortal use in their writings for rhyming..” I asked him.

Will nodded and said, “I don’t know, it sounds like they talk while they walk or walk while they talk.”

Sally looked amused and said, “It is a device used for small talks. Generally used by mortal police.”

“Oh”

It looks like Sally knows so much about mortal world. She gave all the answers and our guesses are nowhere near the answers.

“Question five people, ‘What is umm...soft-wear?’” he turned and blushed.

Will, Percy and I shifted in our seats.

“Fairy-silk is soft to wear. I think mortals will find simple cotton as soft.” Nico mumbled without lifting his head.

Sally outright laughed, “It is softw-a-r-e not w-e-a-r. It means collection of certain commands to computer box to perform a specific task. I don’t know too much about that field too.”

“The second round is music. We have three questions here people. First question, I will read the lyrics of a famous song, you have to write the second line... ‘When I see you today, my heart did spins.’

Percy giggled, “I know this song. It comes on Olympic-station radio all the time.”

“I know right. RJ-Eros seemed to be enamored with this song.” Nico muttered irritated.

“The next line is ‘Are you a siren or griffin or great big sphinx..” I said smugly. It is one of my favorites too.

“Second line is: ‘I say here, I say now and I say come’” Grover said aloud.

“Ugh...why?”

Percy and Will frowned.

“What’s wrong?”Nico asked.

“Oh I heard this song twice in passing Herc’s room”

“So?”

“Did you hear it?”

“Yes...I sing it too”

Percy and Will nodded.

I suddenly blinked.

Hmm...Nico, Percy and Will surely seemed comfortable with singing such things aloud.

“What is your problem Jason?”

“My problem is the line..it is ...oh well...it is... ‘I like it juicy, I like it round, so bummy bum’” I all but barked in frustration.

Come on. Percy’s parents are here.

_Am I the only sane person here?_

Nico looked unimpressed, “Way to make it nasty, Jason. Nona will kill you for this.”

Umm what?

Percy and Will looked utterly flustered after I said the line.

“That’s my favorite song Jason, ‘My route leads to fruit’. It is a motivating song.” Will said without lifting his head

I’m still confused.  

What?

Percy signaled me to come near to him. He whispered, “The line is ‘I like it juicy, I like it round, so yummy yum’...there is no bum Jase”

I gulped and whispered back, “Percy? Did I said the line loud?”

He showed me the next table, surely, they are seeing me now with knowing expressions.

Did I say it that Loud?

Kill me.

“I wish, I listened to the song properly.”

“I wish that too.” Will muttered.

“Kill me now.”

“There there, no suicide attempts and murders over quiz programs.” Percy patted my back and consoled.

The next questions about fashion, mortal-celebrities, alchemy, Unani healing, mines are somewhat blur to me.

I perked up at the questions related to sports.

I answered questions about ‘Nymphs’ net ball’, ‘Olympic champion Discus throw player’, ‘mortal ping-pong game’ and ‘snooker’.

After the quiz section...Grover read some of the funny answers.

“Dudes ‘Funny-figs’, You cannot put baking soda in the preparation of black-metal. It dosen’t change it into white. Even though I understand your sentiments- Baking soda cleans everything but, there is limit for that too.”

“People, ‘Crazy cabbages’, Yes, I assure you the guy who is in the zombie ‘thriller’ song is the same one that sings ‘Heal the world’. And no, not healing the world from Zombies. Yes he is amazing. Umm...Any kind of beauty advises, you better consult Aphrodite beauty agency.”

“Guys, ‘Punching Pumpkins’, I assure you that there are simple ways in dealing with common cold for mortals than getting treated with 175 needles pierced around abdominal section on each sitting. I don’t know, according to your arguments it may be effective but, there is a problem of accommodating 175 needles on an average mortal body.”

“Thank you everyone, for participating...The first prize is a tie between ‘Terrific tomatoes and ‘oriental onions’. The last place goes to ‘Mental melons’.

Leo and Frank came forward. Their look ...drowsy?

“Lo and Behold, the honor and title of ‘Dunderheads of the day’ award and a trophy of a big Shiny plate with their names written on them with an Iris all-purpose pen.”

Leo and Frank waved, “I dedicate this award to my man Percy over there, whom we thought was lost in the SIHI crowd or got kidnapped because he didn’t inform about his sleep-over plans. Frank here woke me in the middle of night with high blood pressure and asked me to list potential threats to Percy. All I can remember is some giggling girls ogling over him that morning. This procedure took place until Percy’s bird screeched on our faces for disturbing her nap. So this morning, we are naturally tired and came here wandering for a nice cup of coffee but Grover here pushed a pen and paper on our faces. I reproduced the same Percy-potential threat list on the paper. So yeaa Percy, thank you.”

Grover looked sheepish and gave them coffee. Percy mouthed ‘sorry’ and scratched his back awkwardly. Everybody laughed

Tri and his siblings came back and they invited us to Percy’s apartment.

I feel tired already even though I hardly did any work today.

Perhaps, I just wanted to sleep and visit the dream world.

We all got up and headed for Percy’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are Love


	8. Meetings II, Royal Entourage, Dinner and Drama queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey people,  
> Sry for late update...I had to rewrite the chapter because, one of my friends requested me to write different experiences for Will, Jason and Nico. So, I'm building up chapters to give few treasured romantic moments for each of them. Hence I had to wrap the family time to this chapter. Don't worry there will be family time in future too. Well this chapter also focuses on family bonding and much more.  
> I tried to give character space to all of them. Bonds are explained a bit further.  
> I will give Will and Percy's P. O.V in next chapter...next chapter comes with pack of angst...I cried while writing it but it ends on a good note...Will post it soon  
> By the way who do you think will become boyfriends first? (let me know in the comments)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has :  
> New fruits, NAtlantis, family time, dinner  
> Yay to Percy's royal court formation  
> Book of secrets, dagger, and guardians (Tanis and Meekayhr... I invented those names, even the tropical fruit)  
> Tri/Thany/Herc cute scene  
> Hermes' P.O.V (lol I enjoyed it writing it)  
> dream land.  
> Poseidon is a drama queen, flirty Nico, poetic Jason, sweet Will and charming Percy *coughs* *squeals inside*

**(Chapter 8)**

**Nico’s P.O.V:**

We walked all the way to Percy’s apartment. It’s a noisy affair with everyone talking to everyone about different things. Let me tell you, I never indulge in such noisy affairs and always prefer to listen to everyone or sometimes bear the noise for heaven’s sake. But, this time, it is different; because I’m doing equal amount of talking.

Change is sometimes good.

Well the noisy part is mostly Tri and Herc arguing because Thany is busily talking with Percy and hence there is no available peacemaker between two of them.

I rolled my eyes. Some things never change.

 Jason is talking with Poseidon, Will is talking to Sally and I’m listening and talking to Amphitrite.

She is an amazing woman with impeccable fashion and grooming sense. She indulges in finer things, which is something I approve of. She is an elegant woman, who patiently takes suggestions and at the same times never hesitates to say no to things she doesn’t approve. I have heard so many stories about maman from dad. I never spent so much time with her but, I think she will be like Amphitrite.

 We reached Percy’s apartment and Percy took us to show his room.

“Ah, Raindrop made friends with Silena’s dove ‘Lovely’, I think she is at Silena’s.”

Sally chuckled and said, “Everyone in the royal court saw Raindrop Percy, she always have a knack to interrupt royal court. Such a fine bird.” Her voice had a hint of sarcasm at the end.

Percy looked sheepish and said, “oh”

Everybody got comfortably seated in the living room. The royal guards suddenly appeared out of thin air startling Will to the point he jumped into the lap of Jason.

They talked with Poseidon, Amphitrite and Sally in hushed tones for two minutes. Then Poseidon turned to us and gave a bright smile.

Few more Royal guards I think...they came to us.

“Master Will, what kind of refreshments would you like to have?” One of the royal guards asked.

Will blinked. He appeared confused and completely out of the element.

Sally started explaining about various special royal fruit mixes that he will like. Will looked at Percy who is Perched on the armchair beside Will.

“My favorite is Churiebu juice with hint of paprika and salt, lots of ice and mint. Churiebu is a tropical fruit of the enchanted island in Rhodes kingdom. I think you will like it.” Percy said. Will nodded and the royal guard vanished.

“Master Jason, would you like something different or will you go by his highness’ recommendation?” Another lanky royal guard asked.

Jason sputtered for few seconds and said, “Y-yeah whatever they are having..?”

A royal guard came to me, “Master Nico..”

I interrupted his usual monologue by asking what I want, “Yes, I want salted Pixiple fruit with squeeze of half lemon wedge. I want generous amount of chopped gooseberry pieces in my juice with two cubes of ice and hint of mint.” I am pleased with my choice of drink but, I also wanted to taste the fruit Percy talked about, so after two seconds I added, “And also can you get me a sample of Churiebu juice Percy talked about?”

Because _why not...?_

The royal guard looked pleased in getting a real request, “Of course Master Nico, we are delighted to see to your requests, anything else?”

“No, that would be enough.”

The royal guard bowed and vanished.

I raised an eyebrow at that. Jason and Will took to gaping while Percy and the rest of the royal family smiled brightly. I heard one of Percy’s siblings muttering ‘I like that guy’. Amphitrite beamed and looked at me like a proud mother.

Rest of them ordered their refreshments. Amphitrite requested for the drink I ordered.

I fought my blush. I never do anything to get approval from anybody. Though getting approval for the things I did is a new feeling. A pleasant and warm feeling at that. I _mighttt_ be looking for such things in future but no one has to know that.

Royal guards came with our refreshments. I have not touched my sample yet because I’m enjoying the sharp taste of pixiple fruit and gooseberries in a cool drink. It certainly is a best refreshment for the people with refined palates. Amphitrite seems to agree with me.

I glanced at Will and Jason who are thoroughly enjoying their refreshments. I also listened Percy’s exiting babbling about the special fruit and how Rhodes always brings them when she visits royal palace and how he is nervous about if the taste is of their liking or not, all the while smiling from ear to ear.

Really, it is very easy to make that guy happy.

I tasted that tropical fruit juice and a wedge of that uh..chubri...fruit i think?

It is a juicy, tangy wobbly fruit. I chewed it thoughtfully, really, not much of chewing is required, as it breaks and melts in the mouth. It is nice, not overwhelming. I took few sips of the drink...well drink is better than the fru-

“So? Do you like it? Someone is waiting for your verdict...” Sally interrupted my tasty musings. Her voice has tint of mischievousness, which I can’t put a finger on.

Well it is not in me to please people. But, the fruit is actually good and the drink is really tasty. So yeaa..

“The fruit is good but I like the drink better. The mint, salt and paprika really compliments the fruit.” I raised my chin and said as the matter of fact. She turned her head towards Percy who is sporting a pleased smile. He looked at me and instantly his face softened. My breath hitched. Am I reading so much into it? It is such a simple thing actually...he smiled...not a big deal...nope but I’m having trouble slowing my bloody heart beat.  

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Leo went to answer it.

Royal guards arranged a new sofa in the living room. They must have enchanted the place bigger because I don’t think anyone can arrange another sofa in that space.

Luke and Octavian came inside first. They went straight to Percy. Percy who is deeply immersed inquiring about royal guard’s family status from the arm of the sofa gave a bright smile to them. They didn’t came alone, with them came a stoic old lady, who I think is Octavian’s grandmother and also came Hermes talking with Chiron.

I turned to look at Jason with a questioning face and he shrugged.

Makes sense, I mean the royal family must be having connections with several important people of our world.

Sally and Amphitrite welcomed Maia- Octavian’s grandmother and left Annabeth and a female royal guard to explain and take care of her. She plopped on a sofa and stared snoring.

Meanwhile Hermes urgently whispered to Poseidon, “Not my fault that she is a very clingy old lady Poe, I wanted to introduce Luke officially to you and Percy. Chiron, for some unfathomable reason thought Octavian should be introduced too and she won’t let that Octavian boy out of her sight and trailed after us. She is scary and screeches like a ghoul. I promise.”

Octavian glared at Luke and Hermes. Luke gulped and hid behind Sally. Chiron started shaking his head in exasperation, “Hermes, that is not a way to talk about a lady.”

Octavian vigorously nodded his head while Hermes huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah Chiron, Nature’s noble man and so on, you didn’t tell me why do we have to tell Octavian everything and bring them here. I mean I understand Luke will have to know some basic things for I’m the chief diplomat of Seven Seas under Poe. But, why him?” He gestured towards Octavian. Octavian shifted uncomfortably.

“Actually...even I don’t know. Fates visited me this morning before the visit of royal family, told me something about something new, some royal entourage on the way. Told me about black cloud at great swamp. Told me how I have to tell you this and bring black augur to the royal family.” Chiron said seriously.

“No offense, I mean do you even understand what you just said.” Kym asked.

I have to agree with that. I mean, _what was that?_

I looked at guys. Everybody’s face shows different levels of bewilderment. It is so funny. Hermes pinched his nose and groaned.

“Old ladies. Old ladies I tell you. I don’t even want to try to interpret what that means.” Hermes huffed and gave a look of contempt at Octavian’s grandmother. Chiron nodded gravely.

“So did you tell Percy, your majesty?” Chiron asked

“Ah no, I was waiting for Hermes and you actually. Now that you are here, we shall talk.” Poseidon said.

Everybody turned towards Percy who blinked at the sudden attention shifted towards him.

“Uh dad..”

“Percy I need you to hear this carefully and agree to what your father suggests,” Sally said urgently.

“Yes, Sally is right. I know it is all happening very fast and it is very unfair to you but, the situation demands certain strict measures. I hope you understand your father. If the situation is not alarming, I myself would have raised objection no matter how much your dad sulks.” Amphitrite earnestly said to Percy all the while running her long elegant fingers through his hair.

Percy gulped hard and nodded.

“Holy wings woman..! Don’t scare the boy.” Hermes muttered in exasperation but became silent at the hard look of Amphitrite.

Poseidon motioned Percy to sit on the sofa. Then a royal guard bought a chair and positioned exactly in front of Percy. Poseidon sat and took Percy’s hands in his, “Percy, you are the Crown Prince of Northern Atlantis. Do you know what that means?” Percy shook his head. Poseidon smiled and nodded, “Yea, I know it is all very fast to you. I wish you had few more years to freely enjoy and explore just like all your brothers and sisters.” Poseidon whispered the last part and made a sigh. Percy looked at his siblings. They all looked sombre including Tri and gave him short smiles.

Poseidon squeezed Percy’s hand and continued, “You should know all about Northern Atlantis. It is unlike any other kingdom in the seven seas.” Percy frowned, Poseidon started shaking his head, “No Percy, I’m not belittling any of your siblings’ kingdoms. But, NAtlantis is different. It is home for not only Sea-inhabitants, as you already know. Creatures from all other realms come and live there peacefully. It became home for them and Home is important for everyone Percy. You, as the crown Prince and future king should always make sure that their homes stay protected. Not only that, you have to make sure that creatures from different realms find a home there which are not so different from their realms. You have to understand how diplomatic relations works there. Till now I have ruled a combined Atlantic , so these issues are not so pressing. But things are um different now.”

Percy frowned, “How different?”

“There is a small group of creatures which are shunned from all the realms for doing some uh.. nasty things. They secretly manage to send a vague message to the people that fates declared that the crown Prince, that is you- are ready for the rule and there is a slight uproar among citizens, about you not participating in the important events of the kingdom. And..ah..We’ve managed to catch a spy last week in royal palace, he is the one who leaked the message of fates visiting royal palace for you. Luckily, people doesn’t know that you are in SIHI.”

I caught Will’s eye and he seemed to be thinking the same.

Shunned group of people from all the realms-there is only one group who managed that feet-if NAtlantis attracted their attention....I don’t like where this is going. But, it is not my place to question it.

Percy’s eyes widened, “So are you telling me that I should immediately appear before people and become king?”

“Of course not. Are you kidding? Your dad wants to say that you have to do something that makes people think that you didn’t forget your kingdom.” Hermes explained.

Percy visibly relaxed, “What am I supposed to do?”

“That’s for you to decide. And really...send them a pen and that is still a grand gesture coming from you. Those people adore you, Percy.”

“But, I don’t want to do something for the sake of just doing. If I’m doing, I want to do something useful and meaningful.” Percy mumbled.

Poseidon caught Percy’s face in his hands and dropped a kiss on his hair, “You will make a fine king,” He then saw Sally and Amphitrite and whispered, “we raised a fine boy.”

I saw both Jason and Will to see if they are having any wistful expressions but I was surprised to see that they are smiling brightly.

I then understood that the sense of belonging is important in one’s life. If you feel that, then you know that you have a place and no need to jostle for that.

“This is kinda your first royal order Percy, make sure whatever you are doing, you involve only your circle. And also we need to tell you one more thing...” Hermes reminded Poseidon. Hermes brought an orb and pushed towards Percy. Luke smacked the orb aside.

Percy frowned and looked at Luke. Luke pursed his lips. Hermes raised an eyebrow at Percy but Percy shrugged. Poseidon observed this exchange and cleared his throat.

“Ah yes, we don’t know why the spy didn’t leak that you are in SIHI. We don’t know if he possessed that knowledge or not. But, we have to be prepared. Triton’s group.. that is Ethan and Alabaster are already trained by Royal Tanis. But, Frank is about your age. So, I’m sending you five Royal Tanis, Tanis captain and ten Royal Force guards. Tanis will make sure that you learn more about NAtlantis.”

“Royal Tanis? I thought that was a myth. They really exist?” Luke asked excitedly.

Poseidon chuckled, “Yes, they do. They guard royalty. As crown Prince Percy got his own group of Tanis. But, we are only sending him five of them and the captain of Tanis. He got summons from Fates themselves. Tanis are known for their battle agility and guarding royal family. They are best weapon wielders in all realms.” He explained smugly.

One by one royal Tanis and guard appeared in their full regal Armour. Poseidon waved his hand and they stood at the end of the room looking all intimidating.

“That means they will roam all around SIHI with Percy?” Octavian asked uncomfortably.

I can understand that guy’s distress. Really, that poor guy has only one best friend and he is in the danger of being crowded among royal guards. I wonder if Percy can move freely like before.

Percy looked at him incredulously, “Really Tavy? I will not be herded among that many Tanis and guards you know. Royal Tanis and guards can maintain invisible presence while guarding, by the way. I think the Tanis captain will always tag me. I will assign rest of the Tanis and royal guard. Moreover I have to discuss about my first royal order with you right? No one will disturb royal court matters.”

The whole royal family gasped.

“um.. What?” I asked.

Amphitrite opened her mouth to answer but heard Luke’s shout and stopped.

“-cannot give him that without safe holder. I don’t care how important that message is, you will not give such dark objects to him without safe holder and I didn’t like that the shunned group is after him. Don’t you think we have to be extra careful while giving him such things?-“

Well, can’t blame him. That guy is right.

Hermes blinked at his son, Luke flushed.

Octavian laughed and patted Luke’s shoulder, “Luke here is just little over protective. If anyone comes near Percy he goes mama-bear.”

Jason, Will and Percy giggled but then stopped because everybody is busy in seeing the light show.

Octavian and Luke are surrounded by halo of soft lights. Octavian in dusky orange and Luke in winter green color.

Umm what?

“What?” Percy echoed.

“Percy come here; put your hand in theirs.” Poseidon announced. Percy did as told.

Octavian and Luke gasped as a silver bracelet with Trident charm appeared on their hands. Octavian touched the bracelet and a long book with moving ocean cover appeared in his hands completed with golden quill. Luke’s jaw dropped when a dagger appeared with golden hilt. It has same trident symbol, the royal emblem and a helmet appeared to complete his warrior avatar.

Both blinked stupefied waiting for answers.

Poseidon smiled and explained, “Octavian, please bring your grandmother here.” Octavian nodded and went. Poseidon caught Hermes’ eye and he squeezed Luke’s shoulder muttering ‘be right back’ and vanished.

Octavian woke his grandmother and came back. Annabeth started talking with her in hushed tones and her eyes started going bigger and bigger by second.

What is this entire rumpus about? I caught Percy’s eye and he came and stood beside me.

“Do you have any idea what is going on?” I asked.

Percy snorted, “Do I look like the one who has any idea?”

“Right.”

Octavian grandmother came and stood beside us. Percy and I smiled at her.

I extended my hand first, “Mrs. Simmons, pleasure to meet you, I am Nico di Angelo.” Percy followed the same action.

She smiled warmly, “oh call me Maia Nico and your highness.”

Percy smiled, “Okay Maia, it is Percy for you then.”

Hermes appeared with a lady. She is beautiful woman with medium blonde hair and pale blue eyes, “People, this is May Castellan. Luke’s mother.”

Ten minutes after all the introductions and formalities Poseidon stood up and started speaking, “Octavian, you are Percy’s first choice in consulting his first royal order and also if I am not wrong you are fairly intelligent and wise in decision making. Nothing but these merits along with Percy’s trust in you can make the book of secrets appear to you. You are chosen as first member of Percy’s royal court. The royal minister and guardian of NAtlantis. Luke, you are extended royal family as the son of Hermes, trusted friend of the crown Prince and also very protective of him. Nothing but these qualities can make the royal guarding helmet and dagger appear to you. You are chosen as a Meekayhr (right-handsman) of the crown Prince and also the second-commander of his armies. Both of you have highest ranks in NAtlantis royal court. Do you have any objections?”

Everyone’s jaws dropped. They both started shaking their heads. Poseidon smiled.

The captain of royal Tanis marched forward and kneeled before Octavian and Luke with his sword in both his hands, “Hail to Octavian Simmons, Royal minister and Guardian of NAtlantis. Hail to Luke Castellan Meekayhr of the Crown Prince, Second commander-in-chief and guardian of NAtlantis.”

Everybody bowed except for the royal family. Percy’s and Tri’s friends kneeled in respect. The ladies, Annabeth, Maia and May bowed formally. Even Chiron and Hermes kneeled. Hermes sporting a proud smile while kneeling.

Oh, I think I should also show respect.

I was prepared to kneel when a hand stopped me. Amphitrite placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I met her eye and she mouthed ‘not family’. I sucked a sharp breath. I can see Poseidon had his hand on Jason’s shoulder and Sally had her hand on Will’s, the same manner. I blinked my eyes fast because the scene in front of me is kinda blurry.

Well, let me clear this thing once and for all. I am not an emotional person, actually far from it. Let’s just say within ten kilometers of distance from Percy, it changes. Sometimes it freaks me out. I laugh, smile, feel giddy, anticipate, observe ridiculous things like eye lashes, curve of smile and smell, get unbelievably excited inside, get this stupid urge to throw something on giggling girls, hyper aware of surroundings when I’m near certain somebody, my eyes get sweaty just like now, oh and I’m prone to mortal version of cardiac arrest with what my heart sometimes beating like a drum in Olympic band.

I can see Tri entwining his hands with both Thany and Herc stopping them from kneeling. Thany is getting emotional and I can see that. Tri is doing his best to support Thany. Heaven knows, my big brother needs this moment. Herc is preening in all the special treatment with air of superiority.

Well, at least somebody is well in control.

The moment broke after everybody stood. Hermes went to Luke and Octavian, offered his congratulations and clapped on Luke’s shoulder. May cupped Luke's cheek and hugged him. she did same for Octavian.

After that, everybody offered their congratulations. And everybody is stuck with an emotional train.

Sally took Will to the kitchen after it became too much. From where I am standing, I can see Sally standing in front of Will with a hand placed on his cheek. Will ducked his head but I can see his lips trembling. She passed him her silk handkerchief and hugged him for a minute. I contemplated for a moment if I’m needed there because I know Will, he always need space and change from the scene after emotional encounters. Just then I saw Sally patting his back and talking something to Will. Then a sheet is placed in his hand and both are hunched together and talking seriously.

“They are planning on menu for tonight’s dinner and celebration. Percy’s royal entourage should be celebrated. They will decide on what we should eat, drink based on everybody’s tastes and requirements. Like Maia definitely need more greens and less sugar. I think there will be a five course meal today.” Amphitrite said

I looked at Will who is inspecting vegetables, fruits and items in the fridge and checking some heaven-knows-what list. He is also passionately talking to royal kitchen staff and they are nodding their heads dutifully. Well, at least he is distracted. As if hearing my thoughts Sally turned her head towards me and winked.

I can’t help but smile. She knows what she is doing.

I looked at Jason to find him already distracted. I can’t help but relax at the scene before me. Jason looks all tough, but he is the most sensitive of us three. Jason and Poseidon are arguing with Hermes and Luke on who should be opening dragon-in-the-den game. I huffed.

I don’t understand why every guy goes gaga over that game. I think it is so overrated. I said the same with Amphitrite. She laughed.

Amphitrite excused for minute. I backed near the wall and leaned against it. I can see everybody in the room from this point. Will still busily discussing and checking list with kitchen staff, telling them carefully what they should do and sending them to Sally. He saw me and smiled. I nodded my head. Will is responsible and I don’t doubt, today we get to eat some delicious healthy food.

I saw Thany with Herc and Tri at another corner of the room. All three are leaning against wall. Thany leaned against the wall, his one hand pulled Tri towards him so that Tri is heavily leaning on him with his head on Thany’s shoulder. Tri entwined both their hands and pressed a kiss on Thany’s shoulder. Thany’s got a affectionate smile and dropped a kiss on Tri’s forehead.

Thany is a beautiful person. He’s been through a lot of prejudice with what him being underworld creature manager. His big muscled personality doesn’t help his reputation despite him being attractive and handsome. People form an opinion of him being cold and dark without even talking with him. His dates often mistake his reserved personality as anti-social and cold.

He is so disappointed that he declared that he won’t be going for more dates. I still remember him coming home after that disaster of a date, telling us that he can’t go through more of that. Taking care of family and business is enough for him. I remember dad, Hazel and I worrying about him when we are about to come to SIHI.

 He is most caring, affectionate and genuine person. He needs someone who can see the real him without all that dark personality rubbish. I can see that he is happily shining silently from this corner of the room; he deserves every bit of happiness. i blinked. Oh wait, _silently?_ Where is Herc? 

Uh-oh. Damn

Poor guy. He is standing beside two of them trying not to see them. He has his two hands in his pockets, ducked his head and feigning interest in his footwear. I can’t help but wince at the picture he is making. I feel for him. He is subtly trying to remove himself from the situation by shifting aside but not quite. umm..what? He is stealing glances at both of them and seems to be in the dilemma whether to move towards them or away from them.

I shook my head for a minute.

Oh, he finally decided moving away. He is looking like a kicked cub.

Oh boy..! That sucks. Now I understand why Jason thinks Herc is upset. It makes sense, all the drama about Percy’s gift. Now where is Percy, he can placate Herc. He is good in that kind of things. I looked at Herc again to see him moving another inch away subtly looking at his feet. Suddenly Tri hooked his hand with Herc and pulled Herc towards him. Herc jerked and stumbled into both Tri and Thany. Thany had his head placed on Tri’s shoulder and Looking at Herc amused. Tri smacked Herc’s shoulder and both of them started arguing. Herc started moving away but Tri had his arm around Herc’s waist and pulled him back murmuring something in his ear and conveniently placing a kiss on his cheek. Herc looked confused between arguing, going away and being flustered so he smacked two of them on their chests for good measure and leaned his back on Tri conveniently, talking animatedly a mile per minute. Thany had his arm around both Tri and Herc. Herc scowled but I can see that he is clearly happy with the setting.

Well...that is an interesting development. Good for them, as much as I want Thany to be happy, I don’t want to see that face of Herc. Looks like both Jason and Herc are insecure in their places. At least Jason is not insecure with Percy’s family with what Poseidon giving him all the attention. By the way, where is Percy? I looked around the room and spotted him on the sofa with Maia and Octavian.

I huffed, what is with people facing emotional doom today? Percy has his arm full of emotional Octavian. Maia is softly wiping her tears with tissues without showing too much emotion but it is clearly visible that even she is completely overwhelmed with the situation and doesn’t know how to deal with her nearly-bawling grandson.

Well, can’t blame that guy with what him being practically untouchable and shunned in public settings to suddenly being highest rank in royal court. He _will be_ overwhelmed. But, did he _have to_ practically crawl on top of Percy?

For heaven’s sake, they are sitting on a sofa. Surely, there is place on it, which is not Percy. Percy is talking calmly but Octavian is definitely clingy today. Percy doesn’t seem to notice this but that guy is too clingy for my taste. I resist my urge to scowl.

A hand on my shoulder stopped me from doing something very un-Nico like thing.

“If your observation of each and everyone here is done, I might use your help for tonight’s celebrations. Will is helping Sally in creating perfect menu. But, only menu doesn’t make everything right? Even though the dinner will be less formal with all friends and family, it is still royal celebration. Help me with dinner setting, accommodation for family and guests.” Amphitrite requested.

I nodded, “With Pleasure.” I called for the royal staff and ordered them to get variety of tablecloths, silver and china utensils. “We will select suitable setting once we see the options.” She nodded pleased and within seconds, we are presented with several options. We sat comfortably on the chairs and started with our matching process. I saw Jason and frowned. “Why is Poseidon and Jason not doing anything?”

Amphitrite smiled, “Of course they are doing the most important thing. Can’t you see, they are the ones who will enjoy this celebration the most. Believe me; they are doing their best job. And before you ask, Percy will be his charming self and that is enough. If he does anything else we will burst from sheer sweetness.”

I laughed, “Can’t argue with that.”

A sharp ‘you cheated’ made us turn towards Poseidon and Jason. Luke is clearly whining. Jason and Poseidon hi-fived and laughing cheerfully.

“He is like Poseidon. I mean Jason. Poseidon used to be like that when he is in SIHI, looking handsome, tough but a big softie if you know him. Except that he is always part of the gang, popular and so mischievous.” Amphitrite chuckled.

“So you both met there? Like love at first site?”

“No kidding. His middle name is trouble at that time. It took him three months to talk with me. That is because his gang pestered me to talk with him by doing all my gang’s homework. I had to talk with him.”

“Oooh I see a love story here...”

“oh shut up.”

“haha there is...”

We continued our light conversation and made all arrangements. I felt that someone is seeing me for sometime but I didn’t care.

Soon everything is arranged and dinner is ready. Percy talked with Sally for two minutes. Hermes came to the table, “Okay, I’m starving and everything smells delicious, what are we waiting for?”

Sally interjected, “Oh we are waiting for three special guests. Leo went to fetch them, he will be arriving soon.”

I looked at Jason and Will. They both shrugged their shoulders.

After sometime, the door opened. Leo came with Hazel, Austin and Kayla.

Austin cleared his throat, “Umm..Leo told us some things...is it true?”

Everybody turned to look at Leo, “Hey, I only told what you asked me to tell. And don’t do that turning-at-once thing. It is creepy. I saw an evil mortal movie at Chris’. It kinda disturbed me.”

Frank scowled and muttered, “More like scared the fins out of you. You practically hogged all my sheets and kicked me out of my own bed.”

Leo turned bright red and mumbled, “it is not that bad..”

“Not bad? _Not bad?_...You screamed at me for _not being fluffy enough_ at 2 A.M and stole my gold fish plushie..”

Everybody laughed. Percy and Hazel placated Leo so that he doesn't whine anymore.

Percy cleared his throat, “Okay alright, if Leo told about NAtlantis, royal court, Luke, Octavian, Me and Prince...then yea it is true.”

Percy and Tri answered all the questions patiently until Hermes claimed loudly that he is going to faint from starvation.

The big enchanted royal table is arranged. Everybody eyed it appreciatively. Amphitrite and I exchanged smiles. It is a huge table with royal blue fairy-silk table cloth with gold borders. The utensils are proper silver with sea-theme.

“Before we start our dinner, Percy wants to say something. Surely Hermes, you can wait for two minutes.” Poseidon said amused.

Hermes grumbled, “Fine..Only two minutes..”

Percy cleared his throat, “Everybody here is aware of the need of royal guards and royal Tanis. I will have Tanis captain protecting me in his invisible state all the time. I have to make sure that the people around me, especially the ones whom I have close friendship should be protected too. I don’t want to take any risks. Therefore, the five royal Tanis will guard Luke, Tavy, Will, Jason and Nico. That’s because I’m always around you guys. The ten royal guards will guard, Annie, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Austin, Kayla, Herc, Thany, Grover and Rach. I don’t want any objections guys. It is for your safety and they will guard you invisibly. Umm...that’s it.”

Everybody understood the implication and nodded. Hermes instantly brightened, “Okay shall we start?”

“oh wait.”

“oh come on, Poe..”

“we should toast Hermes...”

“Toast for my boy Luke and his grumpy boyfriend Octavian...Yay...can we eat now?”

“No...really Hermes...that’s not proper toast..”

“May, Darling, that’s it...no food for me...I will starve umpf-“

Poseidon picked up a bite-sized brioche from the basket and pushed it inside Hermes’ mouth, “Eat, you big drama queen..”

Everybody laughed as Hermes swallowed it without chocking. He grumpily muttered, “Pot. Kettle.”

“Hey, I’m no drama queen...”

“I very much doubt it.”Amphitrite mused loudly.

Poseidon gasped, “Really Love?..”

I saw Amphitrite and both of us shared an amused glance.

“Did we miss something here?” Percy asked.

“Nothing.” We both said at the same time and laughed at the stunned faces of Poseidon and Percy.

“Oh my, Poe, this is interesting..I think I should give more input here on this matte-” Hermes gleefully remarked.

Poseidon scowled and served juicy chicken slivers on Hermes’ plate.

“Hey, I’m not finished with that soup.”

“No problem, you eat both and I will serve you more items. Apparently you taking a break from eating is not good for my reputation..”

Hermes hummed thoughtful, “Bribing with delicious food, I like the way you think..”

“Well, Perhaps I have to give my insight then, since you cannot bribe me with food.” Sally mused loudly.

Poseidon gasped again, “Come on, not you too..”

Both Sally, Amphitrite laughed and high-fived. Poseidon sulked for about 5 seconds before Jason caught his attention. Poseidon frowned at the dishes and asked, “Sally, I hope you included that chicken gravy in the menu tonight..”

Sally looked confused for about a second and then brightened, “oh of course, it is the favorite dish of Ja- uh wait it is there...” she stuttered and handed the dish over to Poseidon.

Poseidon smiled brightly and turned to Jason, “oh wait try this with some rice. It’s your fav- I mean...try this.”

Jason looked at it and ate it. After a moment he said, “I think.. I have never eaten it...”And he started talking with Percy beside and thus missed deflated ‘oh’ of Poseidon.

Amphitrite and Sally exchanged a worried glance. Even Hermes stopped eating, he placed a comforting hand on Poseidon’s shoulder and heaved a big sigh, “Come on Poe, be strong, everything happens for a reason... aaand if you are not eating the roasted potatoes, can I have them?”

May Castellan, who is eating tricky piece of bony fish in that unfortunate moment, chocked on it. After returning to normal state, she hissed, “Hermes, you imbecile... _what is wrong with you..?”_

Poseidon’s lips twitched slightly and everybody started eating again.

I looked at Percy who is convincing Will to eat mint-flavored rice with bell-pepper fry by placing a spoon full of rice near his mouth. “Come on Will, it is the best thing..”

Will blinked twice but shyly opened his mouth and ate it. After a moment he said, “Oh wow, it is really good Percy.”

“Told you so..you should also try Jase”

Will rolled his eyes and smiled. He then served himself some mint rice and fry. Percy then gave a spoon of rice to Jason. Jason ate it and said, “It is really good Percy. But, I can’t stop eating this chicken gravy with rice. I think I’m happy to eat only this.”

Percy laughed, “Looks like you found your food nirvana.”

Everybody laughed. Poseidon instantly smiled brightly and served chicken gravy to Jason, urging him to eat more.

Something is fishy here. I snorted inside on the lame pun I made.

I heaved a big sigh. I wish I sat beside Percy. I get to taste his mint rice too.

Oh wait, I can still have that. I served myself some of the rice. Amphitrite caught my eyes and smiled knowingly as if she heard my inside talk. My cheeks burned, even though I’m pretty sure that I didn’t say that aloud. I scowled internally; this is all because of that stupid Percy.

Hazel who sat at my other side asked me loudly, “So how is that rice with fry? Is it that good as Percy claims?”

I frowned, “Why are you asking me?”

“Oh I don’t know.. Maybe because you are eating it..”, she deadpanned

I glared at her and got awarded with a chuckle. _This is all because of Percy_. Nobody seems to cower because of my glares. Such a shame.

“It tastes okay..”

Ha, yes, just because I can say it.

“ _Just okay?_ I think it is best.” Percy stared at me incredulously.

Come on. Can’t a guy have peaceful meals. And why the hell everyone wants my opinion?

Seriously, enough is enough. Maybe it is time to remind them, ‘Don’t mess with Nico’. In this case...uh well...it is ‘Don’t mess with Nico differently’.

“No, it’s just plain okay for me...I don’t know Percy, maybe if you ‘oh-so-lovingly’ fed me with your spoon, I might have liked it better...” I drawled eyeing Percy.

Oh poor one. Didn’t even know what hit him. He sputtered incoherently and Will patted his back. Warm pink dusted his cheeks, neck and ear tips.

“Wha-“

“Oh I think I find something delicious now.” I said smirking and eyeing Percy.

Everybody gaped. Well, it is their fault disturbing me when I’m minding my own business.

Percy opened his mouth and stared at me for good ten seconds and blurted, “Everybody should grow plants, you know,” and started eating with flushed face.

I blinked twice. 

“Yeah, sure.” I said amused.

Oh he is adorable.

Will gave water to a very flustered Percy and distracted him by sharing food with him. Both of them are feeding each other occasionally and talking with hushed voices.

After few minutes Hermes interrupted the silence by muttering under breath something like, ‘It is like our times Poe. Just that Percy chose plants instead of snails.’ He seems to be directly looking at Amphitrite and she chuckled.

Poseidon glared at Hermes. Everybody started laughing. Everybody except Percy and Poseidon. They decided to sulk for five minutes until the next thing distracted them. Dessert is simple but delicious carrot cake with chocolate mousse. I never thought that, those two would go together but they made a perfect dessert.

After dinner, Chiron told Sally, “So, I think it won’t be a problem if Percy goes out for his design project, now that he is well guarded with Tanis, Queen Sally.”

Sally smiled, “No there won’t be.”

Chiron then took his leave and everybody started talking together. Percy exclaimed that we will be watching ‘little mermaid’ movie. Hazel pulled me aside to talk about Thany and Tri. I told her the latest development and she all but squealed and squeezed my hand to pulp.

I huffed. What is with girls and squealing? Soon everybody got tired and slept. Jason, Will and Percy huddled together, Hazel half slept on me. Percy’s siblings didn’t stop teasing Thany, Tri and Herc. They are at it throughout the dinner conveniently zoning out rest of the table’s conversation.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, I drifted to sleep.

 

**Hermes P.O.V**

Poe and me, we saw Percy huddled with Zeus and Apollo’s sons and Let’s not forget the teasing Hades’ boy beside him. They seemed to be really close for the people who met few days before.

“So?” I asked.

Poe frowned, “So..what?”

“Don’t you think Percy is real close with those three?”

“Ah, yes. I think so.”

“You think so?”

“Yes...what is your point Hermes?”

“Don’t you think you have to be careful about this?”

“Umm what?”

“Really Poe? Don’t you think it is a bit fast?”

“Oh _that_...yes it is a bit fast.”

“Exactly. I mean, Percy already told them his identity.”

“Yes, that he did.”

“ _Really? That’s your reaction?”_

“Yes. Contrary to popular belief, I’m actually _not_ a drama queen.”

“Oh don’t even go there...you know you are...”

“Am not...”

“Are you rejecting the cute endearment Amphy gave you?” I gasped mockingly.

Poe glared, “Prat.”

“Jokes aside Poe, are you really okay with the way things are going fast..? Does it seem natural to you?”

“Actually, yes..”

“W-what?”

“You heard it.”

“But _why..?”_

“Because, it is natural for Percy to trust them and the same way, they won’t betray his trust.”

“How do you know that?”

“Fates.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Those three are soul mates to Percy. Also those three are destined mates to each other. And that’s why they are able to see the affinity among each other, you know how soul mates works right? There is undeniable pull, the moment they saw each other. I think they will take time to understand each other.”

“it is confusing.”

“ _It is_..”

“One more question...”

“uff...ask away Hermes.”

“How is it that these four not jumping at each other yet?”

“Get your brain out of the gutter, Percy is a _kid. Don’t you dare_ fill your ideas in my guppy’s brain.”

“I don’t think I _need_ to do anything...”

“Oh no, no, no, stop right there...”

“Mother nature is on my side..”

“ _No,_ she is not. She is on the side of father sky or something..”

“Ah joy, they grow up so fast...”

“He still sleeps with blue fish plushie I got him..”

“Soon I will have company ‘oh-I-witnessed-my-son-at-it’ drunk nights...”

“ _Oh hell, NO.._ ”

“I will go and make arrangements..”

“You utter moron, Hermes, **Get. Back. Here. Now**..”

 

 

**Jason’s P.O.V**

I remember going to sleep as fast as I can. Some really good movie is on the TV but, I wanted to sleep fast and I did. I was scared not waking up in the dream island but I did.

I walked in the garden before palace and reached the table. Islei is waiting for me. I smiled at her and sat in one of the chairs.

“Your pie is a hit.” I told her. She thanked and laughed. I looked around to see her husband but he is nowhere in sight. She seems to understand what I want to ask for she said, “He went to the meeting of constellations. So no, he won’t be there tonight. And your sea-prince will come in about 5 minutes.”

I flushed and nodded. “Will he come here?”

She looked apologetically, “He knows me, he is my baby cousin. And there is limit to how much I hide the memories. I can’t hide this much information in his brain. He is family, surely he has many memories of me.”

“I understand.”

“Make sure to continue your communication in your world too. That is important.”

“Like how..?”

“Letters, of course..the moment you write your name in the letter as address, this world will be gone for you..”

“Why is that..?”

“Because when you are ready to know each other in your world, your real world will be much better than your dreams..”

“I hope so..”

“Have faith in your heart..use this place to understand each other...”

I nodded again and muttered ‘thanks’.

“Go now, your Sea-Prince is waiting..”

I walked along the shore and spotted him sitting on the sand with his knees pulled up and hands placed on his Knees. He has that deep faraway look, like that of a dreamer. Today it is drizzling and cold. He somehow has warm clothes on him. I huffed and sat beside him, “So you came prepared for the weather huh?”

He smiled and shrugged, “I don’t know, I came here with this..” he showed tugging his thick over-sized jumper. I nodded and sat there silently seeing the beautiful sea glittering under full moon. The drizzling shower makes it even more dream-like scene. I frowned, “Yesterday is full moon right?”

He nodded, “Yes, but this is dream world. I like full moon, because sea is very much alive at that time. I think the world brings out the best of things we like. Do you like full moon?”

“Yes I like. You look uh- I mean I like full moon..yes.” I stuttered

“You should tell..you know”, He whispered and turned back to his moon gazing.

“Tell what?”

“What you want to say, what you feel...Don’t hesitate. I actually admire the things you say. And isn’t that what we are here for? To learn more about each other , to understand each other? See, we have one more thing in common, full moon..”, he smiled.

I stayed silent for two minutes and he didn’t force me. But, what he said is right. I took a deep breath and said, “I wanted to say that y-you look like an ethereal beauty when the moon light falls on you. You know you get this calm look and dreamer’s face and all..”

He smiled serenely and said, “Oh wow..That’s unexpected. You sure you are not a poet? And thank you. You should look at yourself, you are perfectly handsome.”

I blushed and ducked my head, “umm..thanks. I sometimes say something awfully poetic when I read something inspirational. Other than that nothing.”

“Well, you have the talent..”

I blinked twice, “Really?...” because, that is a huge compliment coming from him.

“Yes, I really think so..” He looked at me and firmly said.

I smiled, “Thanks, that means a lot..”

We stayed silent for a while enjoying the chill atmosphere. Well, he is enjoying but I think I might freeze in the near future. Well at least I will wake up warm in the real world. That’s a relief. I saw the drizzle shower far away and frowned, “Umm...why is it drizzling so much there but not here?”

“ _Oh that_..! I have few tricks up sleeve with water.” He winked.

“Really? It is still drizzling, not so perfect tricks I guess?”

“Nope, I want to enjoy a little bit of drizzle without soaking to the bone, that’s why.” He shrugged.

“Oh okay.”

“You are cold?”

“A little bit. But, I’m fine.”

He looked doubtful but nodded, “Do you want to say anything to me?”

“I didn’t get you..”

“You said, you want to talk a world of things with me right? Surely, your world can’t be _this small._.”

I laughed, “Yea right, do you know Bob Marley?”

He frowned, “Umm nope..”

“He is a mortal. I once came across few lines written by him. I wondered who could be like that in my life. And then when I found out I Lo-“, I took a deep breathe... I can tell him, surely he knows. I sighed, “I'm in love with you, I fantasized telling those lines to you. I use to dream different scenarios,” I chuckled bitterly, “I want it to happen so badly that I remember the lines by heart..”

“I’m here now right? Tell me now, I will listen.” He said earnestly.

I smiled. He extended his hand with palm facing up and said, “Give me your hand and tell whatever you wanted to tell. I will make sure you won’t forget telling those lines to me.”

I blushed and placed my hand in his, he closed his fingers and started rubbing his thumb in small circles on my hand. Thanks for small blessings like low moon light; otherwise, I'm sure I would have made a good impression of tomato.

“You _are_ cold..”

I smiled..“Not so much.”

“Tell me...go on..” He nudged my shoulder all the while tracing slow circles on the other side of my palm.

I took a deep breath.

 

_"you find someone who can completely turn your world around._

_You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and_

_they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more._

_You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true,_

_goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you._

_When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it,_

_knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with_

_you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself._

_Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough,_

_but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself_

_that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure,_

_jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around."_

We are sitting so near. So I thought my voice became whisper when I start telling him and it felt right. He didn’t say anything for a long time, just watching me with his intense eyes. I pray to whatever force that is seeing, that I didn’t scare him.

After few breath-taking moments he tugged my hand to move near him. It almost felt like I’m sitting on lap. I’m fully aware of shoulders, upper body and thighs touching. If that doesn’t make me light headed, I don’t know what does. He covered both of us with his huge jumper. It is correct fit for both of us. After he tucked me properly he said, “It’s so perfect…just like you. I think I’m one lucky fellow hmm?”

Oh sweet heavens, what should I say to that?

He touched my cheeks and asked me, “Still cold?”

I gulped hard and didn’t answer. He waited for a minute and slowly started taking his hand back. My brain started processing what happened after recovering from minor frozen state and I quickly grabbed his hand and placed it back there. He blinked at that sudden movement.

Talk about embarrassment.

He then smiled and stroked my cheek. It is unlike any moment I had in my life. It is sweet, pure, new and mine. I looked into his eyes and realized that this moment is happiness, this moment is true, this is life.

Maybe he is true. He can see a poet in me, he can see things I cannot see in myself, just like I discovered things in him. I took a breath and decided to trust him. I closed my eyes and started telling what I felt in that moment

 

_“Behind the doors of my eyelids_

_I dream of your eyes_

_They wrote, today your eyes, they wrote a small poem_

_I don’t know,  maybe it is love_

_But, when I read it, the sound of my lips_

_Became my first love song”_

 

I opened my eyes and first thing I heard is a breathless, “That's so sweet...I love it.”

I smiled and ducked my head. A whoosh sound made me look up again, “um what is that?”

I can see a small parchment with something written on it. He showed me the parchment with neatly written lines of my mini poem, which I just said. At the end of the parchment, a neatly written sweetheart is there. He smirked and said, “I can call in some special favors here…I’m going to collect all your poems, like a personal collection.”

“Really?”

“Yepp. Promise me to send your poems. Whatever silly idea it maybe…just send it to me…okay?”

I didn’t answer it immediately. A guy need to process all the information right? I think my reason is justified.

“Come on _,_ sweetheart _..Please?"_

I bit my lip hard and nodded. What can I say when he gives me that cute face? And _that name_..I think I have soft spot for that name. He seems to be happy with that answer.

He once again looked at the moon tugging me closer…

He started talking things and listening more things about me, telling me that 'I like listening your voice.'

I can't stop smile blooming on my face.

I think I can get used to this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shoutout to ShameTheDevil (she wrote two of my requests and those are super cute and amazing...just copy-paste the below links)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9299390/chapters/22658987  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9299390/chapters/22059773
> 
> Kudos and comments are Love <3


	9. You forgot me, or did you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for posting so late...  
> Hope you enjoy the story  
> Some more family time and Jason feels left out

**(Chapter 9)**

 

**Will’s P.O.V**

I woke up to the lovely smell of food. Somehow, everybody ended up in separate beds in Percy’s room. Both Nico and Jason are sleeping soundly. I finished my morning ablutions and went to the kitchen. I stopped outside to take in that heartwarming scene in front of me. Kayla and Percy hopped onto the kitchen counter and talking with each other with animated gestures. Sally and Austin are talking near the stove doing scrambled eggs and porridge I think. They both had exasperated expressions on their faces. Poseidon and Amphitrite are talking silently on the table with Octavian and Maia.

Such a domestic scene.

This day turned out to be so promising already. I hope dad received letter I sent to him yesterday night after dinner regarding job offer with SeaPrince. I conferred with Sea Prince twice after his offer, hashed out contract and yesterday afternoon I got a dove from Aphrodite articles bearing employment letter and 300 golden Drachmas as advance. Hiding the dove from everyone has been tough but he already alerted me to watch out for a dove so I managed it somehow. I wanted to tell my dad first so, I wrote a letter after finishing dinner. Well, if I got a little bit excited and told about having dinner with Percy’s family and gushing about how lovely they are then it’s nobody’s business. I made sure I didn’t reveal anyone’s identity though.

Jason and Nico pretty much herded everyone out after I told them that I’m going to write a letter to my dad.

_Protective idiots._

I still don’t know how to tell them about this. I know I have to tell them but how, I don’t know.

With that thought I went into the kitchen, “Good morning everyone. Anything I can help with?” I asked and got a chorus of ‘Good mornings’.

Sally smiled, “Could you please cut some fruit?”

I nodded and went to fridge to pick up some fruit.

“What’s with them?” I asked nodding my head at Kayla and Percy.

Sally and Austin exchanged amused glances. “They are making a mental list of what we have to see once we are in Underwater kingdom. And you know how Kayla gets?” Austin said.

I shuddered.

“Kayla can get a bit excited when we go places.” I mumbled embarrassingly to Sally. Austin snorted and muttered something under the breath like ‘a bit, he says’.

Sally just smiled, “ _Did you meet Percy?”_

All three of us laughed seeing both of them. Kayla and Percy stopped to see what is happening for a second before Kayla pulled Percy’s hand. And they both went back into their own world.

“Hey Will, What is with your dad’s evil bird biting my ears every bloody time?”

I turned to look a very grumpy Nico making his way to the table.

“I think she _fancies_ you, by the way where is ‘Amazon’?”

“I want to throw her outside but she hid beside Jason’s bed. I’m telling you the bird is perverted,” grumbled Nico.

My lips twitched. I was about to go inside and see what it is, but a sleepy Jason came outside with a basket and a letter. He gave me the basket and went to sit with Nico who is talking with Amphitrite.

I opened and read the letter.

 

_Dear Will,_

_I received your letter from Sybil yesterday night. I didn’t think it would be appropriate to send a letter with Amazon that time since you wrote that you are staying in your friend’s place. I’m glad you are making new friends and having great time with them. Congratulations on your new job. I’m very proud that you are earning while you are still studying. I’m sure you would do great with your new job. I have sent some luminasoes from the manor’s backyard with a gift inside. The chain is your mother’s. Your grandmother gave to your mother when she joined medical college. If she were here, she would have given you this herself. She would hug the life out of you, kiss you and tell you how proud she is. Oh and make sure that you share luminasoes with your friend’s family too. Enjoy your time in SIHI._

_Give my love to Austin and Kayla._

_Yours lovingly,_

_World’s most handsome Dad._

 

I smiled happily and took the box inside the basket. Inside the box is a beautiful silver chain with an unpolished Moldavite gem as a pendant. It is beautiful.

Sally came and stood beside me. She gave me a questioning glance. I handed out my letter. She frowned and took it.

“I didn’t reveal your identities,” I hastily added.

She read the letter and smiled brightly.

“This is _wonderful_ Will.” She said.

“Really?”

Her eyes softened and she pulled me into tight hug. I stiffened slightly but she is warm and her hair smelled like ocean. I quickly relaxed and returned hug mumbling a ‘thanks’.

When she released me, I felt a little disappointed.

Talk about being touch starved.

She cupped my face and pulled me a little close and kissed my forehead, “Really Will, _It is_ wonderful. I know I can never be your mother but I can do this for you. And trust me, _I_ _am_ proud of you. Everybody here will be once you tell them this.”

I made a chocking sound at the back of my throat when I realized what she did. This time _I hugged her_ tightly burying my face to cover my tears.

When I released her, I felt a little embarrassed at my display but she softly smiled. I quickly wiped my tears.

“Go wash your face. No need to cut any fruit today. And come fast, otherwise Percy’s father is going eat all of them before you announce the good news. It’s his favorite you know.”

I huffed a laugh and went to the bathroom.

When I came back, everything is already arranged at the table. I sat in between Nico and Sally. When I looked at the basket, it was covered with a crochet napkin.

I frowned and looked at Sally. She huffed and said, “I can’t trust Poseidon not finish them before you come here.”

Percy piped up, “Can’t trust whom?”

Both I and Sally exchanged a glance and said “Nothing.”

He shrugged and started talking with Kayla excitedly. He sat in between Austin and Kayla. Now even Austin is roped into animated discussion.

Sally cleared the throat and got everybody’s attention, “Will has some good news to share with us.”

I chocked on the water and Sally thumped on my back.

“That was sudden and I don’t know what to say.” I whispered to her.

She smiled and passed letter to Amphitrite who is in front of us. She read it and passed the letter to Hermes.

She smiled pleasantly and said, “Congratulations Will. This is excellent news.”

Poseidon on the other side of Amphitrite frowned, “What is?”

Amphitrite whispered and he smiled widely, “Oh yes, this is an exciting news. We are so proud of you.”

“Yes, we are” Said Amphitrite.

I blinked at that. Sally gave me a knowing look. I shook my head to blink my newly forming tears away.

The letter passed to May, Luke, Octavian, Maia, Annabeth, Ethan, Alabaster, Rhodes, Beth, Kym, Thany, Tri, Herc, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Nico.

They all smiled and said their congratulations to me.

“We should celebrate,” Poseidon announced.

“Celebrate what? What is in the letter?” Percy asked.

“Oh you didn’t get it?”

Nico lifted the letter sheepishly. He forgot to pass it.

Poseidon smiled at Percy and said, “Will’s got a job.”

He blinked twice and said, “Congratulations Will…”

I smiled at him.

I got up when Austin and Kayla came to hug me.

“What is the job?” Jason asked when I sat again.

I stuttered a little, “An e-editing job.”

“Editing what?” Nico asked curiously.

I thought for a moment and said, “some medical works and stuff, nothing big…” I trailed off.

“Oh well, have no idea what it is, but I’m happy for you.” Nico said and Jason nodded.

“Oh wow Will…” Percy started. He has a hand under his chin with dreamy expression. “You are soo…”

 _“Soooo smaartttt?”_ Everybody chorused.

He blinked out of his stupor and mumbled ‘Shut up.’

Everybody laughed.

“Okay everyone, Will here also giving us treat with these delicious luminasoes which are from his backyard. Enjoy,” Sally announced.

Royal maids bought neatly cut luminasoes in bowls and placed in front of everyone.

“From your backyard?” Percy asked.

“Yes. They can be only grown in our realm. But, you can place an order through Hermes exports. But, luminasoes from our backyard are the best,” I said.

“Oh yeaa, they are yummy. Dad likes them so much, right dad?” Percy asked.

Percy’s father gave a forlorn smile and said, “Yes, they are my favorite..”

Amphitrite squeezed his hand. Sally, Hermes and May exchanged a look.

I looked at Nico and saw that he also caught the mood of the table. Nobody is talking anymore.

“If they are blue, they will be my number three favorite fruit…” Percy declared.

 _That guy._ Bless his soul.

Everyone huffed a laugh.

“Percy, your favorite fruit from yesterday churiebu.. I think? It is not blue,” Nico pointed out.

“That’s why it is my number two favorite fruit. Blueberry is my number one fruit.”

“What is with this blueberry mania?” Nico wondered aloud.

“Oh, it is my favorite too, Percy..” Jason said.

“I don’t think it is your favorite Jason..” I pointed out slowly.

Jason gave me an offended look and said, _“It is now.”_

Percy blinked at that blushed slightly at that and Nico looked like he ate a sour lemon.

_Oookay…_

Is Jason trying to impress Percy?

I looked at Nico and he whispered, “Don’t look at me, I had to shop for all the blue world for Mr. Blueberry-is-my-favorite-now. My father thought I was going through some kind of rebellious phase..”

What?

“What?”

He shrugged.

“Why?”

He sighed, “Jason gave me a list of all blueberry things I had to get him when I was going to my dad.”

He is _so trying to impress_ Percy.

But why?

He never did anything to impress me or Nico. I thought Jason is not made for flirting and impressing people.

What changed?

And why him?

I looked at Percy who is completely unbothered by all this and happily talking to Austin and urging Kayla to eat one more French toast.

I blinked in surprise when Kayla ate it silently. She never eats more than two complaining about getting fat. He also piled some scrambled egg on her plate and gave a glass of milk.

Austin had a small smile seeing Kayla finish her breakfast without making any fuss.

Austin and Kayla never allow anyone to get closer to them. They are very territorial. But, they seem to fit here like they belong here. _And they are._

My heart warmed just by seeing their smiles. But, everybody will go their own merry way. I had to wait for the home-sick holidays to see them again. This is why getting attached to people is such a bad thing to do.

I sighed. The reality is so depressing.

“You will write letters to me, won’t you?” Sally asked interrupting my inner musings.

“Y-you want me to?” I asked.

Why would she want letters from me? She is a queen. Sure, she would be busy.

“Of course I want you to.”

I blinked and nodded, “oh o-okay, I will then..”

She nodded as if she expected nothing else and smiled, “Good, Kayla and Austin, said they will be writing me. Heracles, Hazel and Thanatos said, they will be writing to me and Amphy. Jason said he will be writing to Poseidon and Nico said he will correspond with Amphy frequently just now when you were in your dream world. Triton and Percy will write to me anyway. Then I will be looking forward for your letters too.”

I sat there dumbstruck.

What?

“Austin and Kayla?” I managed to croak out.

“Yes, I asked them this morning in the kitchen. They were hesitant at first but Percy convinced them saying ‘mom knows best’”

I huffed a laugh and just like that I had my first proper family breakfast that I can remember.

 

_Jason’s P.O.V_

I was walking beside Hazel to SIHI thinking about today morning.

Is this how everyday will be in Percy’s home?

That must be amazing. I let my imagination wander, how it would be like living in such place daily.

It was more than I ever imagined. Everybody laughing around the table, seeing what everybody is eating, taking care of each other like how Percy made Kayla eat full breakfast.

It is far from mechanical breakfast I know of.

It is so much more and so lively.

I couldn’t believe when Percy’s father asked me to write him letters that I said yes very quickly.

Gods, that was embarrassing. 

What should I write though?

Nico said he will correspond with Amphitrite and discuss latest trends.

Pfft…Fashion.

With such topic Nico can write daily to her. Will can write all about his new medical job. Sally said she knows some medical stuff when we are playing quiz. So obviously, he will talk about doubts, suggestions and such.

And me? I can’t talk about favorites all the time right?

That would be so lame.

Pfft… That’s what happens when you are lame.

“Can you feel them?” Hazel asked interrupting my inner pity party.

“Whom?” I asked.

“The royal Tanis and royal guards?”

Oh.

I completely forgot. They are guarding us invisible right?

“Now that I am aware, yes, I can feel them”, I said.

She nodded and teased, “you completely forgot right?”

I huffed but didn’t answer.

“Thinking about this morning?” she asked.

I nodded.

“I know right? Me too. I almost got tears when saying bye even though we will be seeing them in holidays. Leo and Frank has such nice stories about them, makes me wonder how it is to live with them.” Hazel mused.

I sighed and said, “Me too.”

“Don’t worry, we will go there for holidays right? Annabeth said she will give books and pamphlets of important and interesting places of the kingdom. I will give to you first after reading. Mark the places you wanna see okay? We will add to Kayla’s traveling plan.”

My eyes softened when I realized that she is trying to cheer me up.

“Thanks Haz. That would be lovely.” I said.

“Oh gods, This is going to be best trip and I’m already excited.” She half squealed.

“Hazel, stop damaging Jason’s ears,” Nico grumbled from somewhere behind us.

Hazel huffed and shouted, “What? Did I disturb your flirting?”

Flirting?

I turned around to see Nico and Percy walking side by side doing good impersonation of red tomatoes.

Is he really flirting?

Suddenly Will exclaimed “Woah…”

I followed Will’s line of sight and…

Woah _really._

SIHI is filled with people and colorful flags.

As soon as we entered in our classroom, Rachel, Juniper and Grover surrounded us.

“Okay, what is this all about?” Annabeth asked them.

“Why do you think we know anything?” Rachel asked raising her eyebrows.

“ _Oh please,_ you run the café inside the campus premises. There is no way you will not know things and secondly I know for sure you want to gush about it.”

Rachel huffed but said, “Okay here it is, we are having challenges.”

When everybody frowned at that she continued, “There are several magical schools in all the realms because not everybody can be admitted in SIHI. Our student admissions are decided by the Fates but rest of schools have their admissions by entrance tests. Such that, SIHI can be challenged by any magical school. The students from different schools come here and every month there will be few challenges students can participate. If we win, we get a point. This happens until the end of the term. Then we will compare points, if we lose then the school with most points can take any one student they choose to join their school. This never happened in 8000 years. Last time it happened, it was rumored that there was Princess Rhodes in the school and somehow news got out. We won by one point. Who do you think they came for this time?”

Everybody stiffened at that. Percy’s expression is carefully blank.

“I think it will be Prince Perseus and Prince Triton. Who else?” Juniper said nervously.

“Geez man Percy, what a terrible timing you have. Your parents are sea patrons I believe? Like my uncles?”

Rachel made a questioning noise.

“My uncles are devoted Sea patrons. Guess the names of their daughters? One named his daughters Rhodes and Kymopoleia. The second named them as Amphitrite and Salcia.

Rachel laughed, “No way…”

“Yes, way..”

“Anyways Percy, you will be a natural target with name and everything. Some students will directly challenge you. If they challenge you directly, you can’t do anything but perform, otherwise make sure that you only enter into things in which you are confident.” Juniper said.

“Why only Percy? Triton can also be the target right? His name also is a Prince’s name.” Grover asked.

From the corner of the eye, I can see both Herc and Thany are holding Tri’s hands tightly.

Rachel rolled her eyes, “It’s so obvious isn’t it? Perseus is an odd name to have than Triton. Didn’t you hear hush talk about how Prince Perseus is going to rule NAtlantis? Whoever has future king of NAtlantis in their hands are the real winners. Their realm will have more say in NAtlantis governance. SIHI is that’s why located in neutral human realm and everybody associated with SIHI are bounded by Fates. If they betray it, ill fate will befall on them. But, other schools have no such student policies. If Prince were to fall in their hands I wonder what they will do to him. I don’t know if this people have common sense or not but if they think you are the Prince, even though you are not they will focus on you.”

Percy visibly shuddered. Will wrapped an arm around Percy murmuring something in his ear and Percy let his head fall on Will’s shoulder. Nico although looking towards ceiling like he has no care of the world, silently slipped his hand in Percy’s.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

“Geez Nico, you can properly say, ‘Don’t worry Percy, I will protect you’, you know?” Will said in amused voice.

“Don’t know what you are talking about.” Nico said still looking everywhere but Will and Percy.

“Sure you don’t, ‘my knight in shining armour’…”, Percy said teasingly though his face is little pale.

Nico caught Percy’s look and pompously said, _“That I am.”_

“Oh what poor little Percy will do without his knight Nico?” Grover asked teasingly.

“Go after any idiot who waves a shiny pretty blue flag..”, Nico said without missing a beat.

Will and Grover laughed aloud. My lips twitched at that.

That is _so_ true.

“Bad Percy. No going after people waving pretty blue things..”, Will teased.

 _“Hey,”_ Percy said indignantly but the paleness is gone when he smiled.

Nico caught his eyes again and squeezed his hand and Will wrapped his arm tightly. All three are smiling. In Nico’s case it is like ‘I’m smiling at my shoes because they are Prada’.

I looked around to see everyone looking at them with soft eyes.

Well, they look pretty cozy. But, I somehow felt left out.

Is this how Herc felt?

It’s such a bad feeling.

All your friends are smiling at each other and forgot about your smile.

“Did I see Dionysus here? Is that him?” Tri asked loudly.

Who?

Percy jerked and hurriedly said, “Hide me somewhere..”

I followed Tri’s line of sight and saw a tall man with black curly hair and pinkish face coming inside absent-mindedly. Tri hurriedly stepped in front of Percy, hiding him from the view.

I raised my eyebrow at that.

Annabeth whispered gravely, “Percy’s uncle. He lives in tropical island of Rhodes. Percy and his friends once plucked special grapes from his vineyard. They only can grow once in fifteen years. Therefore, he declared Percy as his irritating enemy for fifteen years. He sure follows that.”

“Ah.”

Weird people.

She went and stood beside Percy. Most of them stood around in a group and I stayed behind to observe.

Chiron explained everything to the class. Except our group, rest of the members broke in to loud whispers about who might be the prince. Unfortunately, everybody is looking at Tri and Percy.

“Silence! This is your event Director Mr. D and he will direct all events that will happen this year.”

The event director then spoke, “You will address me as nothing but Mr. D or most amazing being on the planet, it's your wish. We have four challenges issued for us this week and we have to complete them in this month. Luckily for them, they can pick ten helpers. And three re-placers for serious cases.”

He then checked the papers in front of him and sighed, “Though I will say to some students to shut the garbage that they call their mouth. Really, it helps us with reducing extra paper work. _And I hate extra work.”_

A girl sidled beside me, Drew I think, “Could you think you can help us with the challenge?”

I raised my eyebrow, “He didn’t even announce the names yet.”

“Who do you think he referred as the one with garbage mouth? Bryce here pulled someone’s leg and that person threatened to send a challenge for his insult.”

Really? One would think keeping mouth shut isn’t such a tough job.

I huffed, "My friends might need me.”

She directly looked at Percy.

Well, like Juniper said, everybody thinks it’s Percy.

“Do you think he will take you? I don’t think they see how valuable you are.”

I want to say of course he will take me but kept quite.

She will get her answer once he lists me as one of his helpers.

Mr. D cleared his throat loudly and a hush fell upon class, “Now our first challenge which is not at all important is issued to Mr. Bryce Lawrence here. Here take the form and fill it. His challenge is valley balls, scheduled in fifteen days but go to your Sports teacher Ares after filling the form. Weird people, I say. What kind of challenge is valleys and balls?”

Drew looked at me once again. I went and stood behind the group, even though Drew followed me.

“Some younger brother of Triton Jackson has three challenges out and out for him. Make way for him.” He said and sneered.

“Ah, Peter Johnson.”

“It’s Percy Jackson..”

“Well Mr. Piers Joseph..”

“It’s..”

_“Pomegranate..”_

“okay”

“See? It’s easier. Your first challenge is sword fighting scheduled today evening with three helpers.”

A collective loud gasp is heard in the hushed classroom.

Today evening?

“This is very bad Mr. Palmer jingle, they sure are out for your blood.”

Even though he said teasingly, his face is grave.

“I’m good at sword fighting, Princess. You can take me” Clarisse said from the back of the class.

“Princess you called him? By using my special veto power I’m naming you as one of Mr. Pym judo’s helper.”

“There is no such thing as veto power…”, Luke started.

“There is now..”

Percy looked at Luke and said, “But I..”

_“Potato..”_

“Sure.”

“There, see? You can name rest of them for the first event now.”

Percy talked with Luke and Tri and said, “Then it is Clarisse, Nico and Will.”

Will? _Why?_

“I have absolutely no skill with swords.” Will said hurriedly.

Exactly.

Percy smiled at him and said, “I know.”

Drew rolled her eyes and muttered ‘fool’ under the breath.

I couldn't help but agree.

“Okay now your second event is creation and design, scheduled in seven days. A representative from the other school will explain the challenge after first task. Your third task is hunt, which they will explain on the spot. Here take this form and fill ten helpers on the field and re-placers if you have any,” Mr. D said.

_A hunt?_

Percy discussed a while with Luke, Tri, Chiron and Mr. D. Nico, Herc, Thany stood beside them gravely listening. Annabeth, Will and Octavian are talking in hushed voices. The rest of the group stood beside them like wall.

Percy finally nodded his head and started writing, Nico, Luke, Will, Clarisse, Octavian,

Herc suddenly stopped Percy, “Not Jason..”

What?

I can totally help with the hunt event. That sounds savage.

Herc knows my skill with Sword and any physical activity right?

Why is he saying such thing?

I took a deep breath. Nico sure knows that I mastered in wielding various weapons. He will surely recommend me.

Percy looked at both Nico and Herc. Nico nodded his head in confirmation.

He muttered something to Will and he gave his nod too.

I felt completely left out.

_Why?_

The rest of the names are Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Rachel and Grover.

My chest constricted painfully.

There it is, they don’t need me.

It is more like _they don’t want me._

I swallowed and looked at Drew.

She gave me a knowing look. I nodded at Drew. She scribbled my name on the paper.

“We have to go meet Mr. Ares now after submitting the paper,” Bryce said.

I nodded and got up to get my bag. Drew submitted the paper and there are loud whispers coming from the table.

Frankly, I don’t care anymore. I feel like I’m oddly detached from everything going over there.

I silently went and stood beside Bryce when he is asking permission to go see Mr. Ares.

 _“Jason, where do you think you are going?”_ Will asked.

I shrugged and said, “To Mr. Ares. My team needs me.”

“Really? _Team?_ ” Nico raised an eyebrow and asked sarcastically.

It’s like he is talking to somebody out of obligation not interest.

I swallowed a lump and nodded my head.

“They don’t want you there Jason bu-…” Will started but Drew interrupted, “oh we very much want him, alright..”

Even Will?

What have I done to them?

I shook my head to blink my tears away.

“You coming, Jason?” Drew asked me.

“You sure wanna go Jase?” Percy asked in a small voice.

I didn’t see him though. The nickname felt like mockery now. I took a deep breath and said, “I don’t know what this pointless discussion is all about. I just wanna enjoy playing the game which I like and it looks like I have to give explanation to half of the class. It is just some challenge not war.”

“And now you went and ruined his mood. What’s with you people? Come Jason,” Drew huffed and dragged me out.

Did they suddenly felt like I’m too much of a burden?

The good mood from morning all but vanished.

 

**Nico’s P.O.V**

The good mood from morning all but vanished.

When Juniper talked about Percy being the prime target, my reaction confused me. My reaction is not to go and punch the spy guy square on his face. Nope. My first reaction is to comfort and protect Percy. My hand automatically slipped in his.

My reaction is to stay with him and not going on punching spree.

Gods, did I go crazy? That was _so not_ me.

When Will started some light teasing talk, I joined without hesitation because Percy looked so pale.

When I met Percy’s eyes, I was rewarded with genuine smile.

Then the director _had to come_ and ruin the mood.

And what’s with him and those weird names?

I went beside Percy, when the director announced the challenges. Who gives challenges in such short notice?

It really looks like they don’t wanna just win the points. This screams more like eliminate the threat.

When he chose me for the challenge, I truly felt like his knight in shining armor.

I sighed. I blame Will for such sappy thoughts.

When he chose Will’s name, I wanted to smack his head.

But then, I know that even though he is naïve, he is not foolish. There must be some reason for it so, I kept quiet.

It is scary how much I can understand the guy.

He looked at me, dare I say fondly and whispered, “I cannot take help from outside the helpers when I’m doing the task. By the looks of the challenge, it really looks like ‘out for the blood’. If there is an injury I need somebody to do at least basic first aid real quick. I don’t trust anyone more than Will here.”

I blinked twice. That guy really can think on his feet.

I frowned. Wait.

If they are really out for the blood, and in case of some serious injury, won’t he need someone to replace him?

I said the same with Herc, Mr. D and Chiron.

Mr. D said, “Ah yes. That would be an excellent measure. In fact, we were about to recommend filling those three re-placer spaces too. But I would also recommend that you choose at least one name that is not in helpers list. Someone who is very good in physical activity and weapon skills. Everybody can see the helpers list once the challenge is announced but no one is allowed to know the re-placers list. It will be like a wildcard.”

I nodded.

I frowned when I heard about creation and design. But I got ominous feeling when I heard about ‘the Hunt’.

I exchanged a glance with Herc.

My heart fluttered a little when I saw that Percy wrote my name first again. I felt _really special._

Herc suddenly stopped Percy and asked not to write Jason’s name in helpers list. I frowned. Jason is amazing with weapons, even Herc knows it. I exchange a glance with Herc and I understood.

I nodded to Percy in confirmation. When Will looked at me I said about how we want Jason in re-placers if things go south, as his skills with weapons is top notch. If possible, we want Herc also to be in re-placers.

Will looked relieved and nodded.

Percy objected for Herc to be his re-placer, “Tri is also a target and I want Herc to be always available to Tri.”

Herc nodded. Percy added Herc in his helpers not re-placers. When all his helpers is filled, Percy filled mine, Luke’s and Jason’s name.

Mr. D cleared his throat and said, “You can’t have him as your re-placer because he is already in other team.”

“Who?” I asked

Percy looked at other team’s form and whispered, “It’s Jason.”

“What?”

Will and everybody are equally shocked.

When did that happen?

I looked at Jason who is getting his bag.

“Do you think he did not know?” Percy asked.

Will and I looked at him incredulously, “Did not know? Are we talking in secret or what? Everybody knows here.”

Everyone nodded to that.

“I don’t think he wants to get into such mortal peril situations,” Annabeth said.

“Jason is not like that,” I said defensively.

She nodded her head and said, “Of course, it’s just that…” she trailed off looking at Jason who stood beside that Bryce fellow.

“What do you think you are doing Jason?” Will asked.

I resisted the urge to cringe at the tone Will is using.

I felt something akin to shock when I saw Jason shrug to that. He _shrugged._

As if, we are talking about weather.

“To Mr. Ares. My team needs me.”

My eye twitched to that careless answer, “Really? _Your team?”_ I asked sarcastically.

From When?

Oh let me guess, since 2 minutes?

I want to smack his head.

“They don’t want you there Jason bu-…” Will started to talk to Jason but rudely interrupted by that Drew

 “oh, we very much want him, alright..”

This Drew and that Bryce fellow I tell you, Ugh they get onto people’s nerves like it’s anybody’s business.

I saw Percy’s face and it looks like blank paper without any expression.

It felt unnatural. _It felt wrong._

I feel like shaking him bodily to get him out of that mood.

 “You coming, Jason?” Drew asked him in her screechy tone.

“You sure wanna go Jase?” Percy asked in a small voice.

It sounded so vulnerable. Tri and I exchanged worried glances.

“I don’t know what this pointless discussion is all about. I just wanna enjoy playing game which I like and it looks like I have to give explanation to half of the class. It is just some challenge not war.”

It is a bit like war okay? People are out to kill him, hurt him or kidnap him.

And since when did Jason started talking like that?

That answer felt like a slap.

Will and I looked at Percy worriedly when he let out a soft bitter chuckle.

My chest gave a painful squeeze at the sad noise.

“And now you went and ruined his mood. What’s with you people? Come Jason,” Drew huffed and dragged him out.

Ruined his _mood?_

“Is it me or anybody feel like throwing her out of the window?” Will said in part angry and part thoughtful tone.

Everybody murmured their support to the idea. Chiron’s both eyebrows touched hairline at that. It would have been funny if it is not for Jason pulling such stunt.

I feel like dragging him here by his collar.

I feel like yelling at him at the top of my lungs.

Mostly I felt betrayed. I never felt such thing in my life.

And I didn’t like it.

I nodded to myself and decided, the first person who comes before me without brain to mouth filter is going to have a painful reminder of my hand impression on their face for the rest of this month. That is for sure.

“We need to practice at least a little bit to know our strengths, weaknesses and moves. Let’s go and practice. Will, get Kayla and Austin’s help to arrange an infirmary station if things go wrong but you get to stay outside the sword arena. Get a kit and stand there for immediate attention.” Percy said in matter of fact tone.

I nodded, “Yeah, we don’t need anyone else and practice sounds good. Coming Clarisse?”

She nodded.

And we are off to sword arena.

Who thought the day would turn like this?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will only writers Percy's name in the letter for Apollo. Even though he didn't mention any family details, Apollo knows that it's Poseidon and family. He sends Poseidon's favorite fruits cuz he is a softie like that. But, Poseidon dosen't know it and feels all nostalgic about how Apollo always gets him his favorite fruits from backyard.

**Author's Note:**

> In next chapter all characters will get/try to get adjusted to SIHI and group projects maybe..


End file.
